SasoDei: How Crazy?
by KazuCat
Summary: SasoDei/ Mpreg/ Yaoi. Don't like, dont read! Deidara finds out he's pregnant with Sasori's child. Sasori isn't exactly thrilled and Deidara is going through a tough time because it. Will Dei convince Sasori so they can be be a happy fam together? Okay, I suck at descriptions but it's cute, trust me! AND FEELS OMG.
1. Chapter 1- How do I tell him?

Chapter 1

Deidara groaned on his bed, rolling over onto his stomach. He had been feeling nauseous, and throwing up ever since this morning. Sasori had to go on their mission alone while he stayed at the base to get better. The red head hadn't wanted to leave Deidara by himself but there was no disobeying Pein. They didn't want to push it further, it was a miracle he had let Deidara stay. He missed Danna but maybe it wasn't so bad that he was gone for the day. If he were there he'd just be worried and frankly, the blonde just wanted to be alone with his pain right now.

A knock on the door caused the blonde to look up. "Who is it?" He asked weakly. Sasori wouldn't be back this soon so it had to be one of the other Akatsuki members. The voice on the other side answered immediately. "Senpai! Can I come in? The others were saying you were sick!" Tobi said frantically from the other side of the door. Not him... "Fine, come in." Deidara sighed. The other Akatsuki member opened the door and quickly joined Deidara by his bed side. Deidara Senpai was Tobi's closest friend, so he was really worried when he heard he was sick! The masked nin twiddled his thumbs, as if nervous to say something.

"What did you want, Tobi?" Deidara asked in an irritated tone. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood for guests?" Tobi flinched, startled then began to speak. "Well, ...Hidan was saying you're going through morning sickness because you're pregnant with Sasori's child! Is that true, Senpai!? ...If so, can I be uncle Tobi?" The tall male exclaimed, holding up his hands excitedly. Deidara frowned, displeased, propping himself up on his elbows. "Fucking Hidan is spreading rumors! Don't you know guys can't be pregnant? Jesus, Tobi. You're so gullible, hm." "Oh..." Tobi said dumbfounded. "Well, I just thought that Senpai kinda resembled a girl so maybe it wasn't too far fetched!" "Shut up, bastard! You're so cruel you'd torment a sick person, hm?" Deidara growled, giving Tobi a death glare.

"I'm sorry, Senpai! I didn't mean to make you mad!" The taller male quickly got up and backed up against the wall. Deidara squinted his eyes. "Why are you going hiding over there for? Not like I have the strength to hit you... Unless I-" The blonde covered his mouth before finishing his sentence and ran into the bathroom. Tobi hovered outside the doorway unsurely. "Senpai? Are you okay?" "What does it look like?!" Deidara snapped at him, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Well, I guess it was a dumb question but you don't have to yell at me." Tobi put his hand to his hip, disapprovingly. "Senpai, do you want me to hold your hair back while you throw up?" "I want you to go away, dumbass!" Tobi stared at Deidara in curiousity as something caught his eye. He went over and knelt down next to the blonde, who was still leaning over the toilet. "Hey, I said go away Tobi..." Deidara repeated unsurely.

Deidara blushed bright red as Tobi put his hand on his stomach. "W-what're you-...?" The blonde whined in confusion and embarrassment. "It's weird..." Tobi said thoughtfully. Deidara frowned, "What is? Are you making fun of me, hm?" Tobi looked up at his Senpai. "No, uhm... it's difficult to explain but I can see chakra... and..." The boy looked away, as if nervous to say. "Tobi, what's wrong?" It was weird for him to get so serious... What was up? "Tobi..." Deidara urged. "I can see your chakra fine but there's a different chakra... It's only faint but... Ahaha, It's probably nothing." The masked nin giggled, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you should get Kakuzu to take a look? He's sorta the Akatsuki doctor right, as well as money keeper haha." Deidara shivered, thinking about the stitched man but... he didn't really have anything else to do and... Tobi had made him curious. "Okay." Deidara nodded. "Would you mind coming with me, the guy kinda creeps me out so..." "Of course Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Kakuzu looked at the two Akatsuki questioningly. It was a weird pair to find outside his door way that was for sure. "What do you want?" Kakuzu asked irritated. Tobi clasped his hands together, ready for a long winded explaination. "Well, Senpai has been feeling sick this morning and you know how I can see chakra? No?! Well that's not important! Yeah, it was weird like there's Senpai's chakra but then a different chakra. Senpai insists he's not pregnant! But I dunno, I hear him and Sasori Senpai at it all the time, I don't think they use protection either!" Tobi laughed and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, turning his head to Deidara, hoping to get a proper explanation from him. Deidara blushed bright red and punched Tobi on the arm. "Tobi! Shut the fuck up! That's none of your business... How would you even hear? You're like four doors down the hall! You pervert, you probably listen! And will you stop with -that- stuff? I'm a man, god dammit! A man can't be pregnant, hm!" The blonde huffed, glaring daggers into Tobi.

Kakuzu sighed, "I could care less what you two do in your private time... Now what did you want? Time is money." "Well, we just wanted you to see what was wrong with Senpai..." Tobi cowardly hid behind Deidara and the blonde nodded. "Okay, but this will cost you. 20 dollars to see what's wrong with him and 10 dollars for annoying me in the morning." "Fine, whatever, hm." The blonde said grudgingly. "Well now that we have business, follow me." The two could have sworn Kakuzu grinned underneath his head piece. The one way to put Kakuzu in a good mood, pay him.

Kakuzu led them down to where he planned to examine Deidara. The place was further underground from the base and entirely made of concrete. "Don't mind the blood, Hidan was down here yesterday and pissed me off. He's lucky he's immortal." Kakuzu said calmly. Deidara cringed, looking around, there wasn't just blood but bodies and body parts everywhere. It made sense since Kakuzu was constantly switching body parts... but gross. Deidara usually blew up his victims so he wasn't used to seeing body parts... so cut up. Kakuzu motioned over to a wooden table he was clearing off, his operating table? "Sit up here." He ordered, startling the blonde. He looked to Tobi for reassurance who gave him the thumbs up sign. He was so lame... but Tobi -was- being nice by taking him here so the blonde wouldn't complain.

"Why didn't you just ask Sasori to look at you when he got back? He probably knows just as much about the human body as me." Kakuzu questioned, pulling up his sleeves as his hand glowed with chakra. "Hm, I don't know. I don't have anything better to do and I figured you would know more since you deal with... living humans..." "Fair enough. This may hurt a little." Kakuzu put his hand over Dei's stomach, and he was right it burned. Deidara winced in pain. "Calm down blondie, you wanted me to find out what this new chakra was, don't you?" The blonde nodded, biting his lip. "Hmm, it's hard to say at this point... Lay down, I need to get a better look, this wont work if you're all hunched over." Kakuzu ordered. Deidara stuck out his tongue childishly and did as the other Akatsuki said and laid down on the table. Kakuzu's eyes brows furrowed, this was strange... his eyes widened briefly and he stepped back.

"Well... Well It seems Tobi wasn't an idiot after all, congratulations you're going to be a mommy." Kakuzu said scoffing. "W-what? You're kidding? What is it actually?" Deidara chuckled nervously. "I knew it! I knew it!" Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. "I couldn't tell you how it happened but it seems you do possess some of the female reproductive system inside of you, probably from birth defect or something." The oldest Akatsuki shrugged. "I could examine more if you let me cut you open. But that will cost more." Deidara shivered, suddenly feeling really cold. "That's not right..." "I'm afraid so, now where's my money?" He stuck out his hand toward the blonde. Deidara didn't respond. Seeing his Senpai was upset, Tobi stepped forward and gave Kakuzu the money. "Here." The young Akatsuki said sternly and Kakuzu took it quickly, "For creeping me out, I think I should get another 10." Tobi frowned behind his mask... Deidara probably felt bad enough let alone this asshole making it worse... The masked nin gave Kakuzu another 10 without complaint. "Come on, Senpai. Let me take you back to your room." Tobi offered him a hand off the table and Deidara nodded gloomily.

Once they made it back to his room, the blonde plopped down on the bed, hair hanging in his face. "Thank you, Tobi. For getting Kakuzu off my back there..." Deidara said softly. "No problem, Senpai. Are you okay?" Tobi asked worried. Deidara Senpai wasn't allowed to be upset! He shook his head slowly, his usual lively Senpai looking dead and depressed. "No, can you leave? I don't want you to see me like this..." The blonde mumbled, voice shaken. "But, that's why I should stay!" Tobi urged, "What's wrong, Deidara? Are you scared?" "What do you think?!" Deidara snapped, raising his head just enough for Tobi to see he was crying. The masked nin didn't waste any time as he went over and pulled the blonde into a bear hug.

"I thought having babies was a good thing? Sure it's scary but Tobi always sees on TV when it's announced someone is having a baby, everyone is happy for them. Everyone will be happy for you, Senpai. I am." He rubbed the smaller boys back comfortingly and held him close. Deidara sobbed into Tobi's chest, it was oddly comforting being in the taller boys arms but it made the situation no better. "No, this isn't like on TV. Incase you haven't noticed I'm a guy... It's weird, it's not right... And I'm an S-rank criminal... S-rank criminals aren't supposed to have babies... And how will I explain this to Danna? He's probably going to leave me for being so weird..." Deidara voice cracked on the last part. Tobi sighed, and spoke in a comforting voice. "A guy who turned himself into a puppet is going to think -you're- weird? If you overlooked that, I'm sure he will have no problem with you..." "T-that's different..." "If he really loves you then he's going to be happy too." Deidara clutched onto Tobi's cloak and whined, "But that's the thing... I don't want to know if he -truly- loves me... I'm fine believing... I don't want to know the truth..." He was fine being blissfully ignorant, as long as Danna was with him.

"Deidara... You have to tell him. You give him too little credit. It's going to be okay, I promise. He loves you. Why would he be with you if he didn't?" "I guess so..." Deidara sniffled, wiping his eyes. He pulled away from Tobi, and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this... I..." The blonde glanced away. "It's okay, Senpai." Deidara lifted his head to look Tobi in the eye, or eye hole. "Will you keep it a secret, Tobi? The pregnant thing... At least until I can tell Danna. I don't want everyone shouting it into his face as he walks into base, especially Hidan. I need to tell him myself, hm." Deidara asked desperately. Tobi did a zipping motion to his mouth then pretended to throw something across the room. "My mouth is shut, and I threw away the key!" The taller boy giggled, earning a small grin from Deidara. "Thanks, hm. I give you too little credit too, you can be a good friend when you try to be." Even though the young nin was annoying, his constant positivity wasn't always a bad thing. He had cheered Deidara up a lot. "Senpai complimented me!" Tobi gushed. "Hmph, get over it." The blonde chuckled then sighed, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I just feel like I fell asleep and this is one big nightmare." Tobi nodded, understanding. "I know, Senpai. I'm sure it'll be better once you get Sasori Senpai's approval! He will be happy, I know it!" "I hope so, hm." Deidara flopped down on his bed. "You guys can be a family!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara closed his eyes, feeling exhausted after everything that happened. "I don't know. I can't really picture it, hm. Thank you though, Tobi..."

Deidara could hear Tobi respond but couldn't make out what he said. Sleep must have hit him after that because next thing he knew someone was poking his face. He frowned and rolled away from the intruder, was it Tobi? "Get off of me, dumb ass." The blonde whined when the intruder wouldn't stop poking him. "Deidara, wake up." Sasori's velvet voice rang in his ear, causing him to flutter his eyes open and throw his arms around the other boys neck. "Danna! I missed you so much!" Deidara pulled Sasori on the bed with him eagerly. "How could you miss me? You were sleeping all day." The red head chuckled. "I got back about an hour ago... I wanted to let you get your sleep but... I couldn't wait anymore." He admitted, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Danna. I didn't want to sleep anymore anyway, hm." The blonde smiled, letting Sasori free to breathe and the red head laid down beside him. Deidara loved all of Danna's quirks, even his impatience. "Good. So, how are you feeling now?" The puppet master asked curiously. Then it hit him... He had to tell Sasori something important... but he was in a good mood... Would Danna be mad at him? He couldn't take it. He couldn't take losing the person he loved most right here and now. Deidara nodded in response, "Uhm, yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now. I actually went to Kakuzu to find out what was wrong with me." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did he say?"

Deidara's face fell and his heart beat picked up pace. He could feel the tears ready and welling up his eyes. Sasori noticed his pause. "Deidara? What's wrong? You're not going to die are you?... You're not?" Deidara shook his head, unable to speak actual words. "No... Danna... I'm not going to die but... you may not be happy with me..." The blonde looked away ashamed. "I can't see any reason why I'd be unhappy with you." Sasori squinted his eyes, Deidara was beating around the bush and it was pissing him off. Why couldn't he just come out and say it?

"Danna, I love you." Deidara whined and brought the other boy into a hug. "I love you too... now tell me?" Sasori urged. The blonde regretted mentioning anything, maybe he should have kept it a secret longer and built up to telling him... He didn't even know if Sasori liked kids or not... "Okay. Well it turns out that... apparently I'm... I guess I was born defective and now ..." He paused briefly. "...and now I'm pregnant." The blonde scanned Sasori's reaction, who just stared in shock. "Deidara... that's the worst lie you've ever told. If it's something embarassing you can just tell me." "It's not a lie..." Deidara reassured.

"Oh..." Sasori nibbled his lip uncomfortably, "Well...How do you feel about it?" He wanted to hear Deidara's opinion first to decide how he should voice his own. "I'm really scared! I feel like a weirdo... you must be disgusted by me..." Deidara looked down ashamed. "Please don't leave me, Danna! Maybe we could make this work and be a family together." He took his boyfriends' hands in his own and squeezed them gently. "W-what do you think?" Deidara asked unsure. Sasori paused before speaking, he hated making Deidara wait for an answer but he had to gather his thoughts.

"Well, first of all, I'm not mad at you. I'm shocked but I don't think you're weird or disgusting or any of those things. Deidara...I love you, I always will but... I don't think it's a good idea for us to have a family. We're Akatsuki, we have missions all the time. What would we even do with a baby? What life would it have? Uhm, if you would let me... I could... remove it for you... It can be like it never happened in the first place." Sasori explained, hoping Deidara would be on his side. Deidara wasn't sure what to think... He was happy Danna wasn't mad at him and that he loved him but... even though it was strange and weird he sorta wanted to have the baby. He was ashamed by it but the thought had never crossed his mind to kill it... He was protective of it and while Sasori had a point, Deidara was hurt he would want to kill something they made together.

"I don't know... I don't know if I could kill it..." Deidara said sadly. "You wouldn't have to, I could put you to sleep while I do it." Sasori said reassuringly. "That's not what I mean... I would still be part of the process... I don't want to..." Deidara whined. The red head sighed, "Deidara, it's not like it's something I want to do... but it's just going to get more difficult as time goes on... You know I'm right. If you never listen to me again, listen to me now." "But Danna..." Sasori frowned, "It's not possible. The work we do, we could die anytime... I wouldn't wish that life on anyone." "I thought you were never going to die, mister eternal art..." Deidara pouted.

Deidara wasn't sure why he was so eager to keep the child... It had ruined his whole day finding out that it existed, wouldn't it make sense for him to want to get rid of it? Human life had never really meant anything to him to begin with. Maybe he just liked to take the opposite side as the red head? He wasn't ready to give up, Sasori was just being negative and stubborn so he had to prove his worries were absurd.

The red head grit his teeth, unable to hold back his irritation. He was trying his best to be calm, he knew this was difficult for the blonde but he was being unreasonable... What did he expect? For it to be some fairy tale ending? Deidara was being selfish, Sasori was only thinking of the child. He knew how hard it was watching your parents leave you all the time, wondering if they would ever come back... To just be waiting all the time... He didn't want the child to experience that... It was a favor to just kill it now. None the less, he kept his calm. "That may be so, but what about you? You never listen, you're always so reckless. I tell you all the time to come prepared and half the time you come back injured on our missions... What if one time you don't make it back? I don't know how to look after a kid."

"But, that's why you can protect us, Danna!" Deidara begged, taking Sasori's hands in his own once again. "Us?" Sasori mocked, venom in his tone. "Stop talking as if it's already alive because it's not." Deidara's eyes widened in pain, and he let go of Sasori's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that since you..." The blonde mumbled, the rest of his sentence incoherent. "You're not going to put that burden on me... I don't want to be responsible for anyone's safety... Stop being selfish and think about how unreasonable you're being..." The red head said bitterly. He thought specifically to how he couldn't protect the family he had before... Although he was just a child then, he still felt powerless to have so much pushed upon him.

"I know, it was a stupid thing to mention..." The blonde looked down sadly, the tears that were welling up before started to form in his eyes. Danna was never going to agree with him. "Deidara, I didn't mean to upset you..." Sasori said gently, wrapping his arms around the shaking blonde. "Well you did!" Deidara sobbed as he gripped onto Sasori's cloak. "Yeah, I can see that... I'm sorry for being harsh, I know this is important to you but... realistically it just can't work. We can still be together... it just... can't be any more than that." Deidara didn't reply.

"You don't have to decide right now but... can you atleast think about what I've said?" Sasori offered, it was taking -all- of the small amount of patience he posessed to deal with Deidara right now. "Oh, so now I have a choice, hm?" Deidara asked stubbornly. "Or, you're just hoping I take your side eventually? Unless you will have to do it by force?" "Deidara..." Sasori growled. "I'm trying my hardest to be patient with you... Really, say we don't kill it... What are we going to do? Bring it on missions with us? Come watch your parents kill people for a living?" Deidara could just hear the mocking in his tone and gave him a dirty look. "Fine, I'll give it some thought, are you happy now?" "I already told you, this isn't something I -want- to do... I'm just making the right decision, because obviously -you- can't." Sasori glared back.

Deidara's face softened and he looked forlorn. "I know, Danna. I don't mean to make you into the bad guy... I know we wouldn't be an ideal family but... if I try to think about it from your point of view, will you try to see it from mine?" "I can try... but don't get your hopes up." Sasori said unsurely. Leaning upwards, Deidara kissed his Danna on the cheek and cuddled against him. "Thank you, Danna. That's all I ask for." Sasori kissed Dei's forehead and smiled lightly."I'm glad, now don't be upset. Nothing has changed between us."

Deidara opened his eyes to a dark room. He must've fallen asleep again. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Sasori had fallen asleep beside him. He looked so cute and gentle while he was sleeping, unlike his normal self. Shifting out of the bed, careful enough not to wake the sleeping red head, Dei left the room to get a drink, which was mostly just an excuse to clear his head.

After opening the fridge, Deidara saw a tall figure illuminate beside him in the kitchen. Tobi waved enthusiastically. "Senpai!" The blonde flinched, almost dropping the carton on the floor. "Tobi?" He began to pour himself some juice, giving the other boy the cold shoulder. "Why are you up so late?" Deidara mused. Tobi put his hand on his hip, "I could ask you the same thing, young man!" "I suppose. I just woke up randomly, hm." Tobi followed Deidara over to the kitchen table and sat across from him. It was obvious he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Sooo, did you tell Sasori yet?" Tobi asked curiously. Deidara put his glass down abruptly, "I did... and you were a liar, he wasn't happy..." The masked nin stared at Dei briefly before responding. "I'm sorry, Senpai... Tobi really thought he would be... Erm, You're surprisingly calm about this all." Tobi twiddled his thumbs nervously. Deidara looked away, "Don't be so serious, it doesn't suit you, hm. Well, you were right about one thing, he does love me but he wants me to..." Putting a hand to his stomach protectively, Deidara paused. Tobi stared with curiosity. "Wants you to what?" "He wants to get rid of it..." The blonde admitted sheepishly. "Get rid of what?" Tobi asked dumbfounded.

Slamming his fist against the table, Deidara shouted, "The baby, you idiot!" The blonde blushed immediately afterwards, the mentioning of the word instantly embarrassing him. Tobi shrieked. "Not baby Senpai!" Deidara nodded seriously, "Yes, and don't call it that, hm..." "But why?!" Tobi exclaimed, sounding upset. "Keep your voice down, it's the middle of the night, hm. But yeah, he doesn't think it will have a good life so it's pointless and might as well just exterminate it..." The blonde explained sounding irritated. "He's going to think about it... I don't think he will change his mind though..."

Deidara crossed his arms. "I don't know what to do... I don't want to get rid of it but... I don't want to upset him or have him leave me... I'm supposed to be thinking about it now but... I know I can't do it, hm." Tobi squinted in concentration, trying to follow what Deidara was saying, it was difficult to understand especially when he wouldn't say the word directly... Was he that ashamed? "Poor Deidara Senpai..." Tobi said sympathetically. Deidara nodded. "Hmm..." "Senpai, can you promise me something?" "What is it?" Deidara looked at him in confusion, what could Tobi possibly want him to promise? "I can tell you really care about the baby so... I want you to promise me that no matter what Sasori tries to do, you wont hurt it in anyway for him."

Deidara's eyes widened. "T-Tobi..." He mumbled in shock. "Yes, I promise, hm." Tobi shook his head. "I can't believe you if you just say it, you have to pinky swear me!" "Ah, okay?" Deidara said unsure, putting his pinky towards Tobi, who took it happily in his own. "Good! Now I know you mean it!" The masked nin giggled. The two looked over as a third person entered the room. Deidara blushed, it was Konan... Had she heard any of that conversation?

"Tobi... Deidara..." The bluenette said surprised. "I didn't mean to overhear but, someone is pregnant? Deidara, did you get someone pregnant? Aren't you with Sasori?" Why did she have to ask so casually?!... Deidara's face turned bright red and he began to panic, "Uh... Well... Tobi, you explain... Or never mind, that's a bad idea... Well... Apparently... I am..." He rationalized that she would probably find out eventually... Who knows who Kakuzu would end up telling... Konan's facial expression didn't change, she just extended her hand toward Deidara... The blonde watched dumbfounded and a bouquet of paper roses appeared. "It is slightly strange, but congratulations, Deidara. Take them." Blushing ten shades of red, Deidara took the bouquet. "Thanks Konan."

Konan offered him a sweet smile. "Don't mention it." Deidara was really grateful at least two people at the Akatsuki base approved of him being... well you know... and didn't find him disgusting and weird. If only Danna would accept it... Just thinking about it... He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and it wasn't long before they came spilling out. The girls eyes widened. "What's wrong, Deidara? Did I do something? When I said slightly strange I didn't mean for it to be offensive." She explained calmly, putting her hand on the blondes shoulder. Tobi stepped forward, "It's not you, Konan Senpai. Sasori Senpai doesn't want Deidara Senpai to have the baby. He wants to... get rid of it and Deidara Senpai is upset. That's what we were talking about before you came in."

She nodded understandingly, her pretty face turning forlorn as she could find no words to help her comrad. Deidara wiped his tears and tried to hold back his whimpering but there was no fooling the two Akatsuki. Tobi hugged him tightly. "Don't cry, Senpai." "If it helps, I'm on your side, Deidara." Konan said softly. The two of them backed away as a fourth person appeared. "Sasori?" Konan said in shock. "Deidara..." Sasori mumbled, voice hinted with pain as he approached the other boy and embraced him. "What're you doing up? What's wrong?" "Danna!" Deidara whined, wrapping his arms around the boys neck. "We will leave you two alone." Konan announced, deciding for Tobi that he would leave as well.

After calming down, Deidara sniffled, "I want to keep the baby, Danna." Sasori hugged him tighter, "I know." "I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you. But, Konan knows, Tobi knows, I honestly think it would be okay." The blonde bit his trembling lip, trying to stop himself from crying. Sasori nodded and his expression changed to in pain. "Deidara... You know, when I woke up and you weren't there... I thought you had left me because of how I acted..." Deidara gasped and hugged Sasori tighter. He shook his head dramatically. "Never ever in a million years, hm! Sasori, listen to me. I love you more than anyone. I want to have this baby with you because even though it's strange and weird it's something we made together, it's a part of us and I'm not going to let you kill it. I'm not saying you're completely wrong, it is a difficult life but I think a difficult life is better than no life. Shit happens, I may die, you may die, we all may die, that's a fact of life. Just because shit happens doesn't mean we should all just stop living. We will make it through, believe me! You don't have to protect anyone because I will! I'll protect you and this baby, Danna! I want us to be together as long as we can, hm!"

Deidara blushed and panted, out of breath from his speech. Sasori giggled and smiled to himself. "Wow, you're really serious about this." The blonde sneered. "I wasn't trying to be funny... So you can stop mocking me..." The red head continued giggling. "I'm not mocking you but you are really funny, Deidara. You're going to protect me? That's cute." Deidara continued to sneer. "Hmph, maybe one of these days I will." "You know, I was just about to say you could keep the baby, then you went off on your rant." Sasori smirked. "You said some pretty embarrassing things."

Deidara's face lit up and he tackled Sasori to the floor in joy. "Danna, thank you!" The blonde backed off and pouted, now hovering over his boyfriend. "And.. I don't care, I just wanted you to know, hm." Sasori chuckled then turned serious, "I know, and you were right about the last part... I should stop worrying about what -could- happen..." Deidara nodded like a know it all, "Mhmm! A true artist lives in the fleeting moment!" Sasori frowned, and rolled his eyes. "I said you were right... Nothing about you being an artist. True art is eternal." "Whatever Danna!" The blonde grinned, bringing Sasori into a bear hug. "I'm so happy, I don't even care that you insulted me, hm!" The red head smiled lightly while getting squished against Dei's chest, "I am too."

"Aw, they made up." Konan said impressed and the two Akatsuki who -should- have left, appeared in the door way. "See, I told you they would end up rolling around on the kitchen floor together by the end of it!" Tobi giggled. Out of embarrassment, Deidara backed away from Sasori and shot Tobi a death glare. "You prick! You were listening?!" "Yes Senpai! I loved your speech, I was so moved. I was even put to tears!" The masked man gushed. "It was quite romantic, I never knew you had it in you." Konan said in a dull voice. Deidara frowned. "I don't know if you're serious or mocking me, hmmm."

"Oh." Konan stepped forward and passed a bouquet of paper roses to Sasori, like she had done before with Deidara. "I didn't get to say congratulations to you yet. Take them." The female Akatsuki offered. The puppet master took them and looked at them skeptically. "Thanks." She smiled kindly in response and took her leave, "Now we should -actually- leave them alone, Tobi." She ordered, causing the goofy Akatsuki member to scurry off to his room. "Night Senpai!"

Once the other two were gone, Sasori spoke. "Can we get off the kitchen floor now and go back to our room?" He turned towards Deidara. "Hm? Sasori no Danna is asking me?" The blonde smirked in amusement. The red head got up to his feet and smirked back. "I thought I would let you decide whether you get pounded against the floor or the head board tonight." Deidara blushed bright red, "D-danna! That's so vulgar! Can't you just ask to make love to me or something...?" "Nope." "Why not, hm?" "Because that's what girl's say. You're not a girl, are you Dei?" Sasori teased.

Making sure to give Sasori a death glare, Deidara got up and headed off in the direction of thier room. Seeing Dei had made his decision, Sasori activated his human jutsu then climbed on top of him on the bed. "Keep up the insults and you wont ever get laid again, hm." Deidara pouted. "I'm pretty sure girls say that too." The red head chuckled, earning a kick from his boyfriend. "Ow, I'm kidding. But, you could always prove to me you're a man." Sasori smirked, running his hand down to the hem of Dei's pants. Getting an idea, Deidara tackled Sasori over so he could be on top. "If you insist, Danna! I can show you just how manly I am!" Dei chuckled and the red head looked up at him unamused.

"You don't get to top your master..." Sasori flipped Dei back on the bottom and smirked. Accepting defeat, Deidara leaned up to kiss Sasori passionately. The red head kissed back eagerly, slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Sparks flew and both boys could feel themselves being turned on. Deidara was eager to please his Danna, he was so scared to lose him now. "I love you, Sasori!" He panted once thier lips parted.

"I love you too." Sasori mumbled, planting kisses down his boyfriends neck and unbuttoning his cloak as he went lower. He didn't waste any time any time getting Deidara's clothes off then removing his own. After giving Dei a playful kiss, Sasori paused, "So do you want to get right to it or did you want me to prepare you?" Deidara chuckled, "Aw, are you worried about hurting me? You're sweet, Danna. But I'm not a virgin anymore." Sasori blushed and frowned. "I know, I was there... I was just trying to do something nice for you..." "That's really all you could think of?" Dei teased, pulling the other boy closer so his erection was positioned at his entrance. "It's okay though, I want you inside me... now."

"If you insist but don't say I didn't offer if it hurts." Sasori purred, thrusting forward into the blonde. "Danna..." Deidara whimpered, digging his nails into his lover's back. "Aw, does it hurt, Dei? And after you tried so hard to be tough for me." Sasori chuckled sadistically. "Shut up!" Deidara whined. "It just hurts a little... it's getting better now." "Oh?" The red head mused, picking up his pace. "Yeah, hm." Wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, Deidara leaned up to kiss him full of passion. "Now, stop being a prick and make love to me." "I'm going to ignore how much that phrase completely turns me off because I love you." Sasori made an unimpressed face then pulled the blonde into another kiss. "Why? I think it's romantic!" Deidara whined, breaking free from the others lips.

"I don't know. But good thing you turn me on enough to counter act it. Now shut up, Deidara. You can only say two things, faster, harder and if you want to moan my name that's okay too." Sasori smirked, slamming into the blonde full force now. "Sasori!" Deidara moaned, pulling down on on the red head's neck as he hit his spot with every thrust. "Oh, Sasori! I love you so much!" Deidara gripped on to his boyfriend tighter. "Hey, that wasn't on the list, but I'll let it slide." Sasori smiled, kissing the blondes cheek briefly before thrusting into him again. "Deidara..." The red head moaned, getting close to his peak. "Danna...Faster, Harder!" Deidara moaned then blushed, making Sasori chuckle. "I-I just thought I would give it a try." The blonde admitted, embarrassed. "Shut up, Deidara." Sasori panted. "Danna... I can't much longer... Sasori, oh Sasori!" Deidara whimpered, tightening his walls as he came on both of their stomach's. Sasori grunted, cumming shortly afterwards then flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"Cuddle me!" Deidara exclaimed, doing grabby hand motions for Sasori to come closer. "Oh Deidara... I'm exhausted, I did all the work." Sasori panted. Deidara shifted so he could lay against the red head. "Thank you, Danna! It was amazing! ...Well besides when you were being a jerk." On the last part, he pouted. Once Sasori caught his breath, he wrapped his arms around the other boy. "You know I'm just picking at you." "I know." Deidara nodded, snuggling closer against Danna's chest. He was really happy, Danna loved him and they could be a family together.

"I guess we wont be able to have sex much after the baby is born..." The blonde said thoughtfully. Sasori just grunted in agreeance, the topic of the child wasn't really something he wanted to discuss until he was fully comfortable with it. "Whose worried about the future now? What happened to living in the moment?" Sasori mused, trying to get the blonde to stop talking. "I'm not worried, I was just saying, hm." Even though he knew Sasori was tired, Deidara didn't want to go to sleep, the night was too perfect, he didn't want it to be over yet.

"Hey Danna! Are you sleeping, hm?" After being shaken awake, Sasori glared. "If I give you a kiss good night, will you shut up and let me sleep?" "You don't have to be so cranky, hm. I just want to spend time with you." Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I know Deidara, I'm sorry for being mean to you. Can we talk in the morning though? I didn't get to sleep most of the day like you did." Taking Deidara's chin in his hand, he pulled him up for a quick kiss. "Goodnight, my love." "Goodnight Danna! I love you!" Deidara exclaimed. "I love you too, Deidara."

To be continued...

(AN: I hope whoever reads this enjoys! ^-^ Let me know what you think! I don't mind criticism as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. And I -know- and I'll admit now that the explanation for Dei's pregnancy was kinda vague and lame but I don't want that to be the point of the story. The point of the story is Deidara and Sasori working through their problems together and letting their love blossom! 3)


	2. Chapter 2- Deidara, I l-o-v-e y-o-u

Deidara rolled around the bed, he was conscious but didn't feel like being awake yet. He knew it was morning because he could feel the harsh sunlight against his eyes. It was odd how he had so much space... Like something was missing. His blue eyes fluttered open and he realized Sasori wasn't there anymore. Feeling his heart clench, he scanned the room. Danna was no where to be found. Had he gotten up first and went somewhere? A note on the desk caught his eye. Sasori must've left it for him. Having a mini panic attack, Deidara wondered if Sasori decided to leave him and maybe this note was his final goodbye. He read the note,

'Good morning Deidara. I'm sorry but I can't wait around until you wake up.' Deidara frowned and continued reading anyway. 'Pein assigned us another mission today. I told him you were sick and unable to go because I want you to stay safe and get your rest. Unfortunately, I'll be away most of today but I'll be back later. Take care of yourself. I hate to keep you waiting around all day, but it's for the best. I love you and I'll see you tonight.' The blonde pouted, flopping down on the bed, holding the note close to him. He was so lonely... Of course after -this- happens Pein -would- assign them with a mission every 5 minutes... Now what was he going to do today? He missed Danna... He didn't want to sleep anymore unless he would have slept up to the moment Sasori got back.

A knock on the door caught his attention. "Senpai! Are you awake yet?" Tobi's voice rang through the door. Deidara groaned, "No, I'm not, hm." Tobi went silent before speaking again, probably confused. "Huh? Then whose talking to me? You sure sound like Senpai to me and you said hm! Only Senpai says that!" "It -is- me, dummy. Now come in if you must. I just woke up." Deidara rolled his eyes and Tobi immediately opened the door, accepting the invitation. It wasn't until after Tobi entered the room that Deidara realized he was still naked from the night before. The blonde blushed and pulled the sheets up to his chest.

Tobi sat down on the bed, just inches away from him. "Sasori Senpai has a mission again today?" The masked nin asked curiously, not noticing Deidara's dismay. The blonde's face turned red and he clutched the sheet protectively. Hopefully Tobi wouldn't come closer. How was he supposed to explain this? "Hmm. Yeah, He did." Tobi scanned Dei over curiously, making Dei's face heat up. "Senpai... Are you naked?" "Shut up, Baka!" Deidara hid his face with the sheet. "Well it's good to know you and Sasori Senpai are on good terms again. You don't have to be so embarrassed, I think you have a nice body, Senpai." Tobi chuckled while Dei kicked him from under the covers.

"Shut up and go away!" "I don't know, Senpai. You invited me in so you can't get rid of me that easily!" Tobi bounced on the bed playfully and Deidara threw a pillow at him. "Get out, prick... Or I'll tell Danna you were trying to see me naked..." "Fine, I'm going, I'm going! And for the record that wasn't what I was trying to do!" Tobi cried. "Hmph, whatever." "Once you get dressed you should come get breakfast with me!" The young Akatsuki offered excitedly, leaving an open invitation and the blonde to himself.

Sighing, Deidara pulled the sheet off. He rubbed his stomach, examining it and wondering if it had grew any before deciding it was impossible. It wouldn't grow after a day. However, he was scared about the time when it would become noticeable. Then everyone who looked at him would know. Well, everyone being the Akatsuki base since apparently Sasori had decided he wasn't allowed to leave... He would go crazy being cooped up in here that long, maybe if he tried he could convince the red head to let him go on missions again... Sasori was worried but maybe if he told him he'd be extra careful?

It was so difficult. Out of the whole time him and Sasori no Danna had been partners they'd never even spent this much time apart before. He was used to feeling lonely in the past, he believed it was all part of being an artist but having Sasori's company for so long he began to grow accustomed to it. Deidara got up, throwing on his Akatsuki pants and shirt and heading out to the kitchen to meet Tobi. He didn't have anything better to do...

"Senpai, you came!" Tobi said excitedly when Deidara entered. "I guess you heard that from Sasori last night too!" The blonde blushed, "Shut up, Tobi! I'm going to kill you if you keep it up." "Now Tobi, we should stop stressing out poor Dei. Stress isn't good for a baby." Konan scolded motherly, appearing out of nowhere and walking past the blonde. Tobi was busy cooking something and Deidara was standing in the door way. The blonde blushed, not used to talking about it so openly. "Ah, I'm sorry! Will baby Senpai be okay?" Tobi shrieked, taking his eyes off the food as something sizzled over. Konan giggled softly, "Yes, it should be okay. I'm just warning you not to get too carried away."

"Konan." Deidara called, stopping her as she was about to walk out. "Could you... uhm, ask Pein to give Sasori no Danna less missions? I know it's a lot to ask for but I really miss him when he's gone and I need him right now." The blonde looked down embarrassed, ashamed to ask so much from one of Akatsuki's superiors... but Konan would understand, right? She had been nothing but nice to him ever since finding out. Konan's expression turned to sympathetic, "I can try but... Pein sama isn't really happy with the situation as it is... I'm sorry." He could tell Konan knew more about Pein's true feelings on the matter but she choose to hold back to spare his feelings.

"It's okay, I understand." Deidara said sadly and Konan gave him a gentle smile. "Senpai! How do you like your eggs?" Tobi called over the two. Konan laughed softly, glancing over at Tobi. "You shouldn't worry. I'm sure Tobi will take great care of you while Sasori is away." With that the bluenette took her leave. Deidara's eyes widened and he felt a warm feeling in his heart, it was true Tobi had been there for him since the second he found out... Maybe he could stand to be nicer to the new Akatsuki member. "Senpai?" Tobi repeated unsure when he didn't respond. "I'd like them scrambled, hm." Deidara walked over to Tobi and hugged him from behind. "Thank you so much, Tobi." He said gratefully.

"Woah!" Tobi flinched, not expecting this from his Senpai. It was the norm for Senpai to yell at him and throw things at him... but hug him? The taller boy blushed from behind his mask. "Senpai, I know I'm a good catch b-but you have Sasori!" Deidara stomped on his foot, causing the other boy to squeak in pain. "I wasn't hitting on you, asshole. I was just showing my gratitude, hm." The blonde backed away and crossed his arms. Tobi chuckled, dishing up a plate for his friend. "Well don't mention it. You can show your gratitude by eating this food then telling me how good it was!"

Deidara took a seat at the table and Tobi put the plate of bacon and -scrambled- eggs in front of him. He blushed, it was different for people to be so kind to him... a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks." "Stop thanking me and eat, Senpaiii!" Tobi whined, going over to dish up a plate for himself. The blonde took a bite. "It's really good." Deidara said surprised, talking with his mouth full. The taller boy chuckled, "I'm glad I could please my Senpai! Now stop talking and eat!"

After the two finished eating, Tobi stared at Deidara like he was dying to ask something. "What is it? Do I have something on my face, hm?" The blonde squirmed uncomfortably. "No, I wanted to ask you something." The taller boy said sheepishly. "What?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, wondering what strange, probably perverted thing he'd probably thought of asking. "Can I... Feel your baby kick? I'm sorry if it's strange, I've never felt one before!" Tobi admitted. The blonde narrowed his eyes, then burst out laughing. "I suppose you can, but you're asking a bit too soon, It probably hasn't even developed legs yet. Babies don't develop over night, dummy."

"Ohhhh." Tobi said disappointed. "You could feel me kick you instead?" Deidara chuckled and Tobi shook his head dramatically. "Noooo! But thanks for the offer, Senpai." The blonde smiled slightly then sighed, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. "Tobi... I'm bored and I miss Danna... Amuse me." "Okay then, take off your pants!" The masked nin giggled. Deidara stomped down on his foot, full force. "You're a moron!" Hunched over in pain, Tobi whined. "Ow ow ow! I was joking! I think you broke it this time." "Blame the hormones, hm." Deidara stuck out his tongue playfully.

"You know he just says that stuff to get under your skin." Kakuzu said in a bored tone, entering the kitchen and opening the fridge. There was a person behind him too... the person Deidara disliked most in Akatsuki. He was such a loud mouth, and so annoying, Hidan. "Hey blondie! Hey idiot!" Hidan greeted, grinning his obnoxious smile. "So I heard some news along the grapevine and you're pregnant? Wow, that is so weird. I knew you were a weird one but wow." Deidara frowned, not knowing what else to say. Tobi glanced over sympathetically and decided to try and help. "Don't say that about Senpai. Tobi thinks it's a great thing Senpai can have a baby!" "Tobi..." Deidara mumbled, impressed he would try to protect him.

Hidan scoffed. "You're such a mockery to the Akatsuki organization, first you bring in your gayness and now you're some sort of hermaphrodite weirdo. You make Tobi look like a valued member." Deidara didn't care about the gay insults, he was used to that but the other one hurt. He wished Sasori were here more then ever... The silver haired male smirked, knowing full well he had hit a nerve by the look on Deidara's face. He was so tired of his over confidence and art obsession, it was time to put him in his place. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry." Hidan chuckled sadistically. "Maybe you'll have to get your puppet boy after me, if he still wants a weirdo like you. I think he'll leave since you're not manly enough for him."

Tobi saw Deidara flinch at the last part and knew Hidan had definitely taken things too far. Sure, it was different that Senpai pregnant, okay fine but he didn't need to bring Sasori into this. Tobi stood up abruptly. "That's not true. Sasori Senpai loves Deidara Senpai." "For now, but once he starts getting fat and prego, Sasori will want nothing to do with the she-male." Hidan smirked. Tobi knew there was no winning to Hidan but he at least wanted to show Senpai someone cared enough to speak on his behalf.

"Tobi... you don't..." Deidara begged, pulling on the sleeve of his cloak. "You don't have to do this..." Tobi nodded, reassuring Deidara he didn't have to do this, he wanted to."Back off, Hidan! Senpai is twice the man you'll ever be because... uhm well because..." The goofy nin scratched the back of his head, not being able to think of any reasons. Deidara hid his face with his hair and Hidan burst out laughing, "Jesus, if I wanted a come back, I'd have a better chance wiping it off blondies chin." The blonde got up and left the room, only serving to increase Hidan's laughter. "That's too funny, I think I upset him enough for today. Hey, Tobi maybe if you run after him now you can get some ass out of this!" Hidan laughed harder. "Go on, don't thank me!"

Tobi stared at Hidan, unimpressed. None the less, he went after his senpai. Definitely not because of Hidan's suggestion! But if Senpai was upset, he had to make him feel better! "Senpai! Wait!" The young nin called out, following him to his room. Sitting down in the corner, Deidara hid his face behind and his knees and sobbed. "Senpai!" Tobi called, kneeling down next to him. "Don't listen to Hidan, I don't think you have cum on your chin." "Shut up, ignoramus! That's not why I'm upset!" The blonde shouted angrily, tears streaming down his face. The masked nin tilted his head, "Then why?"

"You can't think of anything else that may have upset me, other then the cum joke? Anything else!?" Deidara growled. "Senpai..." Tobi soothed, laying a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "The only thing I could tell from what Hidan said is that he's a huge asshole..." The blonde continued to cry, and shook his head. "No, I -am- going to get fat... And Danna will find me undesirable and leave me... I hate myself! Why did I have to be born like this?" Tobi sighed, wrapping his arms around the upset boy. "I can't speak for Sasori, but I don't think he would do that."

"Don't think I would do what?" The red head questioned, opening the door and walking in. Tobi flinched, backing away from Deidara as Sasori made his way over. "Danna!" The blonde cried, wrapping his arms around his partner and sobbing into his chest. "I missed you!" Deidara whined. "I missed you too, I tried my best to finish up early... Is that why you're crying?" Sasori asked confused and Tobi spoke up, "Hidan said some cruel things and now Senpai thinks you're going to leave him..."

Sasori made an unimpressed face, patting down Dei's hair comfortingly. "Deidara, when have you been one to listen to Hidan? And do you know it insults me when you keep saying I'm going to leave you?" Deidara pressed his face closer, and gripped onto Sasori's cloak tightly. "I'm sorry, Danna! I'm just so scared you will!" "That's what Tobi said! Sasori Senpai wont leave Dei Senpai!" The masked nin exclaimed, earning a death glare from the red head. "Tobi. Get out." Making a scared noise, Tobi scurried out.

The puppet ninja continued once Tobi had closed the door. "Do you really think I'm some jerk who would knock you up, then leave? Is that what you think I am? Some liar who tells you I love you when I don't even mean it? If you think that maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do..." It broke his heart, he could tell he had really hurt Danna... or offended him in the least. "Danna, I don't mean to infer that. I don't think your a jerk... When I say these things I'm just... scared you'll realize I'm not good enough for you, hmm." Deidara admitted sadly. "What gives you the idea you're not good enough for me?" Sasori questioned irritably.

Deidara paused, unsure of what to say... Why did he feel he wasn't good enough for Danna? He put his hand to his stomach... Was that why? "I don't...-" Sasori took Dei's hands in his own suddenly, looking him in the eyes. Blushing, Deidara looked away. "Deidara, look at me." The red head said sternly causing the blonde's heart beat to speed up and to look towards him again. Deidara waited anxiously, what was Sasori going to do? Bringing the other boy's hands up to his lips, Sasori kissed Dei's hand lovingly. "D-Danna!?" Deidara gasped, blushing ten shades of red. "Stop getting so embarrassed, we've had sex, you should be comfortable around me by now." "I guess so... You're never usually gentle with me though..." Deidara pouted and Sasori leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. "Shut up for a second, Deidara. I want to tell you something." The blonde nodded.

Looking deeply into Deidara's eyes, Sasori began to speak. "I love you, Deidara. If I didn't, I wouldn't say I do. I wouldn't kiss you. I wouldn't have sex you. I wouldn't even be here trying to make you feel better if I didn't love you. In case you're still dense and need it spelled out, I l-o-v-e y-o-u. If you need me to say it in french for you to understand, je t'aime." Deidara frowned in response. "Prick, hm." "I said shut up, Deidara. I will always love you and if you're ever in doubt just think back to this moment." The red head cupped Dei's chin, leaned in and kissed him passionately. He hoped if his words didn't convince the blonde, the kiss would. Sasori put his all into it and in that moment Deidara could tell Sasori really cared about him and meant what he said. Deidara flinched in shock, then returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and tackling him to the floor.

"My Sasori no Danna is so sweet! Still a jerk, but a sweet jerk! I love him so much, hm!" Deidara exclaimed, hugging him as tight as he could. "As I said, I love you too. You're so easily pleased but unfortunately easy to upset too." Sasori pouted. "I'm sorry." Deidara kissed Sasori's cheek. "I know. Say Deidara, I know a lot of people are going to... have opinions about you. Some of them may be like Hidan's and some of they may accept you like Tobi but, nomatter what don't let them bother you. I'm not leaving you, ever." Deidara's lip trembled, touched. "I'm so sorry, Danna! I know I've been such a nuisance lately... Can I blame the hormones?" Sasori chuckled lightly, holding his lover tightly. "Sure. And don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Danna." Deidara peered up, curiously as the thought occured to him. "Can I come on missions with you again? I know you want me to stay safe but I'll be careful! It's so boring here, I think I'm mostly likely going to die of boredom, hm." The blonde begged. "Sure, but on one condition, you have to listen to everything I say." Sasori frowned; He was protective of Dei more then ever now. Dei gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I will. Just for you, hm. Hey, you're being awfully nice today, are you sure you're -really- Sasori no Danna?" The bomber squinted accusingly and the other boy chuckled. "Is it wrong for me to be in a good mood? I've seen you cry enough in the past couple days so I'm trying to give you what you want." "It's weird. Argue with me!" Deidara poked Sasori on the nose. "Nope." "Do it." "I wont." "Now." "Don't feel like it." "Sasori..." Deidara whined. "Deidara..." Sasori mocked and the blonde burst out laughing. "Thank you for arguing with me, Danna, hm!"

Deidara rested his head on Sasori's chest and pouted. "Danna, I want to do something today, hm." "Huh? You want to have sex this early in the day?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, only to get punched by the blonde. "Pervert! Why do you just automaticly assume I mean that? For your information, no! I want to go on a date together!" The red head sighed, "What're we, pre-teens? Akatsuki don't go on dates." "Hey, there's nothing wrong with us going on a date! And for the record you -could- pass for a pre-teen hm!" Deidara gave him a smug grin and Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Stop pissing me off, brat... What do you suggest we do for a date, anyway?"

"Umm..." Deidara blushed, "I kinda thought it would be romantic if we went to the place where we first met..." Sasori stared at him for a few seconds, making the blonde uncomfortable. Did he think it was a bad idea? "Sure. I was afraid you'd pick something that involved lots of PDA, but that's not too bad." The red head agreed, getting up off the floor. "Hurry up, get your cloak on." "Okay, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed.

The place where Deidara had first met Sasori was a temple on the out skirts of Iwagakure. They had met when he was recruited to Akatsuki. When the couple arrived, night had already fallen. The moonlit building was romantic, but Deidara still wasn't impressed. The blonde pouted as he walked in, "I wanted it to be the same time of day when we met...Hmmm. It was sun set then." Sasori crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter that much?" "I guess not. I'm just grateful that you're here, hm!" Deidara exclaimed, hugging the other boy and spinning him around lovingly. "Sasori." "What?" "What did you think of me when we first met, hm?" The bomber asked curiously. Chuckling lightly, Sasori responded, "I thought you were an annoying little shit, and I was right, you were an annoying little shit."

Deidara squinted his eyes, what did he really expect Sasori to say? "Asshole, hm." Grinning, the red head rested his head on Dei's shoulder as wrapped his arms around his waist. "Oh? And what did you think of me?" Realizing his opportunity for revenge, the blonde smirked. "I thought you were a creepy old man that played with dolls, hm." "Ouch, that hurts." Sasori said sarcastically. "But that was just Hiruko... What did you think when you saw the real me?" Deidara blushed, everything -except- insults popping into his mind. "I... Uh... Thought you were cute..."

Sasori smirked, "Wow, cute? That's it? I thought you were an artist, you must have a greater vocabulary then 'cute'." Deidara crinkled his nose, "I -am- an artist... And I thought ...you were beautiful!" Sasori chuckled, lifting his head so he could look at his boyfriend. "Ha, beautiful? I'm so flattered. Now, will you stop with the vague descriptive words?... What I want to know is, did I make your dick hard?" The blonde blushed ten shades of red, and backed away a step. "D-danna! I... maybe... I don't know...Hmmm..."

"Oh my! I can't believe you admitted it!" Sasori laughed, impressed, letting go of Dei and going over to sit by a statue, probably of whatever god or demon the people of the temple worshipped. "You jerk! You asked, hm!" Deidara shouted flustered. "You didn't have to answer." Sasori replied calmly. Frowning, Deidara went to sit by his Danna. "I guess so, now can we stop talking about dicks for an evening?" "You're the one that keeps bringing them up... Oh, bad wording." Sasori chuckled, and Deidara gave him an unimpressed look.

"I'm sorry, Deidara. You're just cute when you're embarassed." The puppet nin admitted. Deidara smirked back spitefully, "Cute? Danna, I thought you were an artist? Don't you have a better vocabulary then that? Do I make your dick hard?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You already know the answer to that." Deidara glared at Sasori, eventually giving up and letting his head fall on the other's shoulder. "This date sucks!" He whined. "I'm sorry." The red head admitted sheepishly, "I wish I could help you have a better time... You're the first person I've been with so... I don't really know what to do when it comes to romantic stuff."

"Danna! Don't show me that sad face!" Deidara hugged him tightly, it was a surprise Sasori could still breathe. "I don't mean to blame you! It's not you're fault, really. I'm sorry, I love you!" Fighting out of Dei's grasp, Sasori gasped for air, "I know. Calm down... I'm not going to break down into tears or anything... You've been upset lately so, I just wish I could make this night better for you..." The blonde's expression turned forlorn, "I know, Danna. I appreciate you trying. Just spending time with you is all I ask for, so I shouldn't have said that..." The blonde changed his tone to serious, "Hmm... Actually, I wanted to ask you about something, but you have to be honest with me." "Deidara, I hate it when you beat around the bush... Come out with it."

The blonde got nervous and put a hand to his stomach protectively. He wanted to stop ignoring it and bring the topic out into the open. It felt strange to him that Sasori had made up his mind so quickly... Was he really happy about it? "Danna, are you... -really- happy about this?" Sasori raised an eyebrow before he realized what the other boy was talking about. His expression changed to sympathetic, "Deidara... I'm sorry, I'm not ready to talk about this yet." Deidara's eyes widened briefly, then he frowned, "You're going to make me wait, hm? I thought that was against your philosophy?" It was clear Deidara was getting angry.

Sighing, Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close. "I never said it wasn't... I hate making you wait but, I want to know how I feel for sure before I tell you. I can't tell you if I don't know." Deidara sighed, returning Sasori's embrace. Even though he knew the red head wasn't trying to be offensive or hurt him it still hurt... Because Sasori couldn't accept... that... it was like he didn't accept part of a part of him. He wanted Danna to love thier baby... not be unsure... the blonde gussed there was still hope though... Sasori had just said he was unsure, didn't mean he'd decide to be against it in the end. But there was that possibility...

"Sasori?" The blonde nibbed his lip nervously. "What?" "Could you... put your hand on my stomach? I... don't know why but it would mean a lot if you did, hmm." Deidara blushed as the other boy stared at him. "I suppose I could." He knew why Deidara was asking, he wanted him to aknowledge the baby... It wasn't too much to ask... Just the notion behind it made Sasori slightly uncomfortable... But if he refused Deidara would be hurt. The blonde noticed his hesistation and grabbed the other boy's hand in his own, putting it up his shirt and on stomach. Sasori's hand shook slightly and Deidara held it in place. "Danna...Thank you." Deidara said lovingly. Sasori blushed, embarassed and slightly uncomfortable. "Erm, Don't mention it..."

The blonde smiled then leaned up to kiss him, moving his lips against the others softly. "Kiss me." Deidara breathed, pressing hard against Sasori, full of love and devotion. Wrapping his free hand in Dei's hair, Sasori kissed him passionately. The red head snuck his tongue into the others mouth, quickly winning dominance but Dei didn't mind. He liked it when Sasori took charge of him. He was his master and the only person he would admit was better then him.

After breaking the kiss, both boys panted. Sasori rested his head on Dei's shoulder. "Deidara..." The red head breathed, making Deidara melt by his tone. "Danna?" Deidara looked over at him curiously and the red head hugged Dei tightly, "You're the most important person to me... I know you deserve an answer and I'm sorry I can't give you one now... Please wait for me... I love you." Sasori admitted sadly. Sniffling, Dei's eyes started water and he threw himself at the other boy. "Oh, Sasori! I love you too! And I will wait for you, hm." The red head smiled softly. "Thank you... Deidara..."

To be continued...

(AN: Thanks for reading ch 2~ I hope to have ch 3 done soon. Please tell me what you think! ^o^ Again criticism is accepted but CONSTRUCTIVE. Also somebody asked if this was going to be a long story and it will be, I plan on making it all the way up to when they have the baby. :3 And maybe a little bit afterwards. I wont describe every single day in detail haha I just wanted to put a lot of detail in the first couple days because they're working through the shock haha. Next Chapter skips a head a little bit.)


	3. Chapter 3- I don't want to lose you

Deidara woke up to the red head poking his face repeatedly. Would this be their new morning ritual? Except it wasn't even morning yet... The room was still dark... The blonde groaned, rolling away from his boyfriend. "Stop it, Danna. I want to sleep, hmmm." He heard Sasori get off the bed, so he opened his eyes to glance at him. "I guess you don't want to go on missions anymore? You asked me the other day so I figured I'd give you the option." Sasori made a confused expression. "If you don't want to go anymore, I guess it can't be helped." "I do... Just tired... Wake me up 15 minutes before you leave, hmm..." The bomber whined, throwing a pillow at his Danna. Sasori threw Deidara's clothes on top of him. "Here, get dressed if you're going, I'm leaving now." Scurrying out of bed, the blonde did as Sasori commanded. If he'd waited any longer he knew the red head would leave without him. "Danna! Wait up, I'm coming too, hm!"

When he made it outside, Deidara was disapointed to see Sasori had decided to go in Hiruko. He was exhausted, and now he couldn't even see Sasori... At least he had his company though... Well, sorta, Sasori tended to get ten times crankier when he was in Hiruko... Maybe he really hadn't changed at all but just the fact that it was hard to take the cute red head seriously. Nevermind the ugly puppet, what time was it anyway? It had to be like 5am... or earlier... Deidara groaned, "Danna, why do we have to leave so early, hm?"

"Stop complaining, Deidara. You didn't have to come." Hiruko said gruffly. Deidara frowned, "I know. I came to see you, hm." "Well look at me and shut up then." The blonde was unamused, "Smartass." Silence ensued for a few minutes until the bomber spoke again. "I'm going to die I'm so tired!" "I've never heard of anyone dying from being tired, keep walking." Hiruko replied smugly. Deidara made a tsch sound. "Danna, is there room in Hiruko for two people?" "No." The red head answered quickly. "Yes there is! I've seen you work on him all the time so I know! Can I come in with you, Danna? Please, I'll be good for my master." Deidara begged, putting his hands together.

Hiruko trudded along, ignoring him. "Danna!" The blonde whined, "What if I give you a hand job?" He held up his hand and the tongue flopped out teasingly. "What do you say, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked, trying to be seductive. The red head blushed from inside his puppet, clear what he wanted. "Deidara, stop being a whore." Hiruko growled. "I'm not! You're my boyfriend so... I thought it was okay, hm." Deidara mumbled, playing with a piece of his hair out of embarassment. Sasori sighed from inside Hiruko and explained, "I know, just not on missions. I hate keeping people waiting so, I'm not going to stop and fuck you... As much as I would like to..." The blonde blushed, feeling embarassed for mentioning it now, "I know! I was kidding anyway!" He shouted flustered.

Sasori chuckled lightly, "It's okay. If you stop complaining and be a good brat, I might have something planned for you later." Deidara's face lit up, "Okay! What is it, Danna?" "I'm not telling you. I don't think you can go that long without complaining so it probably wont happen anyway." The blonde frowned, "Shut up! I can too!"

Once they made it to thier destination, the sun had just risen. It was just a small town in god knows where. Deidara wasn't really one to keep track of directions, Sasori probably knew though. "Danna, you never even told me. What're we doing?" The blonde whined in confusion, looking around the vacant town. The towns people were probably all sleeping... What he wished he was doing right now. "Strike one." "What?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You're complaining." "No, I'm not! I was just asking." The blonde frowned, crossing his arms as he followed Sasori who he stopped by a shop. After entering, Sasori got out of Hiruko and returned him to his scroll. What a shock that probably was for the shop girl, Deidara thought amused.

"Danna! You finally got out of that ugly puppet!" The blonde exclaimed, hugging him from behind. The girl from behind the counter blushed, "M-master Sasori!" She stuttered, twirling her orange-brown hair absentmindedly. Deidara squinted his eyes, holding on to the red head possessively. Who did she think she was, calling -his- Sasori like that? How did she even know him? "You brought someone with you today? Is he your friend?" The girl asked in her quiet voice. "Uhm! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosey..." She twiddled her thumbs, so meek and mild... Her eyes were baby blue. She looked so pure and innocent and kinda beautiful, Deidara thought. Not in a 'he wanted to get with her' way but he was kind of jealous by her cute, angelic demeaner. She better not get any ideas about -his- Danna!

Seeing that Sasori wasn't going to answer her, Deidara spoke up. "-I'm- his boyfriend, hm!" Deidara wanted her to know Sasori was his so she would stop with the 'm-master' shit. The girl nodded gingerly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Masahiko, Sasori never told me he had a boyfriend." "Mmm, the feeling is mutual. I'm Deidara, hm." The blonde introduced himself. The girl nodded then quickly went over to join Sasori with whatever he was looking at. It seemed to be a herb shop... Danna did make poisons so that was probably why... And probably was a frequent customer... which explained why the girl knew him so well. "Are you looking for anything in particular today, Sasori?" The girl asked, eager to please. Sasori answered her, listing off a few herbs that just went in one ear and out the other for Deidara. He wasn't really interested in this stuff. The girl replied, confusing him even more with her herb jargon... and they just kept talking! Deidara felt really left out... What if Sasori left him for this girl?!

"Danna!" Deidara whined, causing the other boy to glance over. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Deidara. Me and Masahiko were just discussing what herbs I could use for a new poison." Sasori explained, completely oblivious to the other boys jealousy. Masahiko's face lit up as the red head mentioned her name and Deidara frowned, "Yeah... So, did you come to a conclusion yet, hm?" "Yeah, I know what I need but we will have to pick some herbs ourselves. Unfortunatly the shop is out of the kind I need at the moment..." "I can accompany you!" Masahiko suggested, "I mean if it's no trouble... I just know the outskirts of the village well and thought..." She trailed off nervously, how could she ask Master Sasori directly!? What if he thought she was a burden?! The young girl thought frightfully. Squinting his eyes, Deidara muttered, "No, we should be fi-" "Yeah that would be nice." Sasori cut him off, pissing the blonde off. What the hell did Sasori think he was doing? Masahiko flipped the open sign to closed, "There! The shop will be closed until I get back." She giggled. Even her laugh was cute! Deidara glared daggers at her but she didn't notice.

On the walk there Masahiko -of course- stuck to Sasori like glue while Deidara stayed at the back of the group, sulking. He was hurt that Danna didn't even notice his pain... If he just left would he even notice? Probably not... He'd just keep talking to that bitch... Just keep walking with her... "How much further?" Sasori urged, his impatience showing. "Just a quick walk through the forest." Masahiko pointed in the direction, her adorable smile irritated him more then ever. The blonde couldn't stand to see the person he loved most ignoring him for some other person... Danna was -supposed- to love him... Deidara haulted his pace, watching as Sasori didn't even turn back and soon become completely out of sight. "Sasori..." The blonde whined, putting his hand up to his heart as he was left alone.

"I think they went this way!" A sing song voice called from behind Deidara. He quickly hid behind a tree and listened as the group approached. What the hell were they up to and who was 'they'? "Masahiko went with them... What if they hold her captive?" Questioned a gruff voice in response. Deidara frowned... Masahiko... That was -that- girls name... What was this? Either way, they were definitely after him and Danna... But why? Well maybe the fact that they were wanted criminals... "Ahhh... That girl... How'd she get mixed up with criminals anyway? She's so troublesome." The female whined and the male stopped abruptly. Deidara finally got a good look at them. The female was very short and had dark brown hair. She looked weird, but sorta stylish. Her hair, it must've had like 10 hair clips in it! The guy on other hand also had dark hair but the most prominent feature was he was so tall and muscular!... Deidara knew he couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat...

"You there. Come out from behind that tree." The intimidating male growled. Deidara needed some distance so he could use his bombs. The blonde sunk his hand into his clay pouch and made some clay fleas, quickly throwing them at the pair. "Katsu!" He shouted and the bombs set off, the boy watching in awe of his own creation as the smoke cleared. "What the fuck was that!?" The male shouted, getting angry and dusting himself off. "Calm down, Tai. You knew this wasn't going to be easy. He's a bomber, we just need to get close." "Why are you after me and Sasori no Danna, hm?" Deidara questioned irritated... He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not... Just how skilled were these two? "I see he's not very bright." The guy, Tai, mocked.

"We've recently learned that you and you're friend are from a criminal organization. We don't sell herbs to criminals." The female explained. "That girl you must have encountered earlier, Masahiko, I told her to stop selling our herbs to your friend but obviously she didn't listen to me..." Deidara's eyes widened in confusion. "So... Are you after us or you just don't want us buying your herbs? I didn't do anything. I was just here accompanying Sasori no Danna, hm." "Oh, you're not off the hook that easy, blondie." Tai snickered, reminding him of a certain asshole at Akatsuki that referred to him by that. He moved towards Deidara and the blonde jumped back quickly, throwing more C1 at him. "You can't catch me, asshole, hm!" The blonde shouted confidently. "Go San! He's open!" Tai shouted, the small girl moved so quickly! She appeared behind Deidara and jabbed a needle into his neck and he passed out to the ground. "Well that was easy... He's not very observant." San chuckled. "You got that right." Tai mumbled, "I feel bad since he's so young but he's probably got a good bounty over his head. Our shop could really use the money. Let's go find the other one and that girl." The male flipped the unconscious blonde over his shoulder.

"Well, here we are." Masahiko anounced, walking over to a field of plants. "The ones we're looking for should look like this." The girl pulled a book out of her pocket and pointed it out to Sasori. "I'll help too!" The girl exclaimed, her smile fading when she looked around. "Sasori... Where'd your boyfriend go? I could have sworn he was following behind us... Maybe he got bored and went back to the shop?" Sasori's eyes widened... He had gotten so caught up with this new poison he had forgotten about Deidara... "I don't know... That does kind of sound like something he'd do but he couldn't tell me?" Masahiko's expression changed to worried, "I know. You'd think he would say something... Maybe we were walking so fast he got left behind? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked with you so much... I should have..." She looked at the ground. "I hope... he's okay. Sasori?" The girl looked up as the red head started walking back on the trail. He must've really cared about him...

Although Masahiko had a crush on Sasori it hurt her to see him so worried... It had made her jealous when Deidara anounced himself as his boyfriend but she didn't dislike Deidara or wish harm upon him. She wasn't that kind of person. The red haired girl ran towards him, "Sasori, let me help you look!" Sasori froze as he bumped into two people, one of them holding Dei over their shoulder. "Here's the other one, look he came right to us." Tai snickered. The red head burned with rage, what had they done to -his- Dei? Was he... No he couldn't be... "Sasori!" Masahiko shouted, finally catching up to him. Her eyes widened when she saw Tai and San, the herb shop keepers, infront of them... They... The girl's lip trembled. "Tai, San, let him go... It's my fault. I know you said but I didn't listen. He didn't do anything." Masahiko begged, eyes watering. It was all her fault... She hoped Deidara was okay...

"Shut up, Masahiko! We don't care about what you have to say." San shouted angrily, turning away from her opponent. Sasori took this to his advantage, taking out his 3rd Kazekage puppet and sending it towards her. Masahiko blinked in shock, she'd never seen Sasori this determined before... She had to stop being useless, stop crying, and help her friend. San and Tai weren't going to boss her around anymore! Wiping her eyes, the girl's eye brows furrowed in determination. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" Masahiko shouted, sending a ball of fire towards San, who smirked and dodged it easily. "Wow, you take their side, Masahiko? Criminals? Too bad you've always been crappy at combat. You're going to get punished for this..." "San, look out! You idiot!" Tai growled as Sasori used the opening to slice San with the Kazekages' iron sand. Tai put Deidara on the ground and took his sword out of it's sheath, things just getting serious.

San fell to the ground and shouted. "Tai! You were supposed to back me up!" "You can't even touch me." Sasori smirked, pulling back the Kazekage and shooting more iron sand towards them, Tai held up his sword to block it, the sand taking all his strength to hold back. "You should've held onto my partner, it was the only thing keeping me from eliminating you right away." The red head chuckled sadistically. "Tai!" San shouted desperately. "Fall back! He's too strong!" "I kinda figured that!" Tai shouted back, almost breaking to the sand. San did some hand signs and smoke appeared before them, the two quickly backed off into the forest. Once the smoke cleared, Sasori went to go after them but Masahiko gripped on to the sleeve of his cloak. The red head growled at her and grabbed her arm. "Get off... I'm going to kill them for what they did..." The girls expression weakened. "Sasori... I just... thought it was a good idea... We should look after Deidara first..." She said, her lip trembling in fear. "I'm sorry." Sasori let her go and put his hand over his face in shame. Masahiko was worried about Deidara's safety and he was more worried about killing those two...

"Don't beat yourself up." The girl squeaked out, "It's understandable that you're mad at them. I am too." The red head nodded gloomily, giving her the cold shoulder then went over to his boyfriend, fell down to the ground, and took the blondes hand in his own. He kissed Deidara's hand gently. If only he had paid attention to him... Now he had lost him forever. Masahiko's heart broke at the scene before her and tears streamed down her face. The girl sobbed and wiped them off, only for more to fall. Sasori looked back at her, his face empty, "Why the hell are you crying?" "I-I don't know!" The girl whimpered, going over to Dei and falling to her knees. "There's still a pulse..." Sasori mumbled and Masahiko looked up at him, her eyes widening with hope. "It was San's poison... I know the antidote! Stay with him, I'll go round up the ingredients!" The girl ran off into the field as fast as she could. Deidara didn't have much longer, it was up to her to save him.

Not longer afterwards, Masahiko returned with a handful of herbs, huffing and puffing. She must've ran around the field as fast as she could. Why would this woman go so far for him and Deidara? Was she just being a woman, doing useless things? It boggled the red head's mind, but he wouldn't complain. She was trying to save his love. "I'm sorry, Master Sasori! I hurried as fast as I could!" The girl bowed apologetically. "Save Deidara and you will be forgiven." The red head said sadly, holding the unconscious blonde close to him. The girl nodded, quickly grounding down the ingredients.

When she was done she held out a bowl unsurely, "Do you mind if I feed it to him... I wouldn't want to cross any boundaries... He's your boyfriend and..." "Do it, already..." Sasori muttered, why was she busy worrying about stupid stuff? He wanted Deidara to be okay... He didn't care what it took. Nodding, Masahiko opened the blondes mouth and poured in the mixture. She sighed in relief when he swallowed it. "He should be okay now. I know some medical ninjutsu to deal with this type of thing, it was required for me to learn so... Can I use it on him after he wakes up? Just to make sure everything is okay?" "Do you really have to ask that?" Sasori muttered.

Lifting Deidara over his shoulder, the red head got up. "Let's find somewhere safe to take him, an open field is too risky." The girl nodded in agreeance and got up herself. "Come on, girl. Don't fall behind." Sasori said gruffly. Masahiko followed Sasori into the forest, thinking hard about the situation. His personality had changed ever since Deidara went missing... He wasn't very emotionful before but now he was so angry. She hoped he wasn't upset with Deidara, she didn't want him to be at fault. Stopping randomly when Sasori saw fit, he leaned Deidara up against a tree. "I need to be alone for awhile... Will you look after him for me?" Masahiko's eyes started to water at the seriousness of his tone... Was Sasori upset? Well that was a dumb question... It hurt her to see him so sad... "Yes, I will look after him the best I can." The girl nodded sheepishly, not finding herself a desired protector by no means. "Thank you. If he wakes up just tell him I will be back shortly, okay?" "I can do that." Masahiko agreed and the red head left into the forest.

On the other hand, she was happy Sasori had entrusted her with something that was so important to him... He clearly loved Deidara... She didn't mind though, as much as she cared about Sasori she'd rather him be happy. Even in thier one sided friendship, he was a dear friend to her. Deciding now, she felt she would cheer them two on from now on!

It wasn't long after that Deidara regained consciousness. "Deidara!" The girl exclaimed, "You're alive!" Upon seeing the girls face and seeing Sasori wasn't there, Deidara frowned, "You witch. You stole my Danna away from me, hm." Masahiko flinched, taken aback by his words. Her mouth gaped open in shock, "What? I didn't. Deidara... I didn't mean to make you feel that way earlier... I know me and Sasori got a little caught up with the poisons talk but... I'm not going to chase after him anymore!" She blushed in embarassment, her secret love being out in the open now, "I mean... I'll admit... I had a little bit of a crush on your boyfriend, but Sasori is also a dear friend of mine and... I'd rather see him happy then sad so, I'm not going to come inbetween you two."

Deidara sighed, "I fucking hate you." Masahiko blinked in shock, "I...Why? What did I do?" The girl said, completely exasperated. "You're annoying. You seem like that type that would do anything to please. Just cut the crap and do what you want to do. Say what you want to say." "Deidara..." The girl said in awe, like she had just recieved the best life advice. "That's what I mean, hm! I just completely insulted you and you have nothing to say!" The blonde frowned, crossing his arms. "Call me a fucking asshole, do it." "B-but I don't think you're one!" Masahiko stuttered. "Do it anyway, hm." Deidara commanded. "Uhmm, uh... You're a fucking asshole." The red haired girl looked at her knees embarassed, the whole sentence feeling awkward to her. "Good, I hate you less now."

The girl smiled kindly, "I think I should be glad." Deidara grinned then looked around sadly, "Where's Danna...? Is he okay?" His tone changed to worried and Masahiko's expression turned to forlorn. "Don't worry, Deidara. He's okay... well physically anyway. I think he's really upset though about what happened. I couldn't tell you why but I think for a moment he thought you weren't going to make it." Deidara felt terrible... Sasori was probably angry with him... and hurt too... He had promised him he'd be careful if he went on a mission and... that's right he was poisoned by that girl... He didn't even know if the baby was okay... If it entered his blood stream the poison could have... The blonde panicked, putting his hand to his stomach.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" The girl asked in fear. "I..." Should he tell her? This girl he had only met? Maybe she could help? "I need to tell you something serious... You have to believe me." The girl nodded confused, "Anything." "Well, I'm pregnant." The blonde admitted and Masahiko's eyes widened. "But... You're a guy... Aren't you?" The girl asked, not trying to be rude but utterly confused. "Of course I am! Why do you even have to ask that!" The blonde fumed. "I don't need to explain myself to you, hm." Masahiko gasped, the shock kept her from realizing why Deidara was asking of her. "You want me to check if it's okay, right?" The girl asked hesistantly and the boy nodded. "I can do that." The girl put her hand to Dei's stomach and used her medical ninjutsu on him. She blushed when she found the baby and pulled her hand away. "It's okay. The poison didn't affect it." Masahiko smiled in reassurance and Deidara grinned.

"I'm so glad." The red head girl admitted, moving over to sit beside Dei on the tree trunk. It was strange... She usually didn't feel comfortable around other people but Deidara felt like someone she could trust. "So, is the baby Sasori's?" Masahiko asked with curiosity. "Yes!" The blonde fumed once again, "Again, why do you even have to ask?" She put her finger to her lips, "I was just wondering. You never know." Deidara pulled his knees up to his face. "Danna probably hates me." He whined, sounding upset. Staring at him, the girl didn't really know what to do when people were upset... She patted his shoulder awkwardly. "It's not true, Deidara. I could tell from today when you were hurt that... Sasori really loves you. He may be mad now but I -know- he will forgive you."

Deidara pulled his knees closer to his face. "I don't know if he will... You see, I promised today that if I came with him I'd be careful. I thought I could be. I just really wanted to spend the day with him. I didn't know that those people would attack us randomly. And it was my fault, if I didn't wander away from you two this may have never happened. I put my life in danger as well as our baby's life... I was just so jealous you would take him away from me..." The bomber wasn't sure why he was being so honest with this girl...He barely knew her... but he was upset and she was 'there' so... "Oh Deidara." Masahiko sobbed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Why are you crying? I'm the one who upset him." Deidara whined. "I-I don't know!" Masahiko admitted. "Deidara, I'll admit I don't know a lot about Master Sasori but I do know one thing it's not easy to gain his love. You're special, Deidara. Sasori wouldn't just pick anyone so I think you should trust him and stop worrying about him being taken away. He loves -you-. Maybe he feels insulted and misunderstood that you feel you mean so little to him? He does so much for you, Deidara. I know he does. Just believe."

Deidara wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her. "Thank you... I'm sorry I called you a witch... You're not too bad..." Masahiko froze and blushed ten shades of red. "I... I... I... I'm sorry I called you an asshole..." Deidara giggled, still upset but amused, "You don't have to apologize for that, I told you to." "I just figured I should say something." She admitted sheepishly and Deidara backed away. "I think you should tell Sasori you're sorry and talk to him... I'm sure he will be willing to listen. Master is a jerk sometimes but he's not unreasonable." "Stop acting like you know him better then I do." Deidara growled. "I didn't mean to infer that. I was just trying to reassure you." The girl explained and Deidara laid against the tree again and sighed. "I guess I have to stop misunderstanding... Hmm..." "I don't think so, misunderstanding is a step towards understanding. Just talk to each other." "Hmmm..." Deidara pondered and put a hand to his stomach again.

"He's been having trouble accepting it..." The blonde said, causing the girl to turn her head and give him a sympathetic look. "I guess I can see why... It'd be a lot to take in..." She said sadly. "How far along are you anyway?" "I actually don't even really know... Maybe a month or two now..." Deidara said thoughtfully. "I guess I really screwed things up..." "No." Masahiko shook her head, "I mean... maybe in the after affect you may have but you were scared to lose him, it's understandable. I screwed things up too, you know... But I think San and Tai will forgive me. And I don't think it's beyond repair. Master said to tell you he will be back soon once you wake up so... When he gets back you can tell him how you feel. I'm cheering you on, Deidara. After our conversation I really think of you as a friend now!" The girl blushed from her seriousness, hopefully the blonde wasn't offended by her words. "I don't need any friends, hm." Deidara frowned.

"I don't think I'd talk that way to the person who saved your life." Sasori said irritated as he walked over to the two. Deidara's eyes widened... She had never told him she saved his life... He actually didn't really think about how the poison was lifted. Was she that pure, she didn't even feel the need of aknowledgement or brag about her skills? Stupid girl... Way to make him feel like an asshole. Why was she so nice? "That's okay, Sasori. I never told Deidara so he had no way of knowing. Uhm, actually we were talking and Deidara wants to talk to you." Masahiko spoke up, feeling confused with herself. She had never really spoken up before... Maybe Deidara's advice was starting to sink in. He was really kind... If he wasn't already with Sasori and... having his child she may have fell for him. When she first saw Deidara she was confused how Master Sasori could have feelings for another man or anyone at all for that matter. But spending this day with them she didn't question their love, it was so obvious to her she just wished Deidara would understand too. Sasori's love was just how she'd imagined it herself, he was protective and caring... and would do anything for that person. She admired their relationship really, they were both so devoted to each other.

"I figured he would." Sasori said in a dull voice and the girl got up to leave. She knew they would be talking about personal things so she had no right to stay. "I'm just going to go back to the village but..." She took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, handing it to the red head. "I'll talk to them... Erm San and Tai about today and letting you continue to go to the shop but if not, I can just give you the herbs in secret. We can just meet out here and I could give them to you." The girl shifted her feet uncomfortably, shifting her glance to the blonde. "It was really nice to meet you, Deidara. I hope I can see you again. I don't know if your advice was serious or not but it's really helping me, thank you for everything. I want to see your baby too, when it's born. If it's no trouble. And bye, Master! Erm, don't be too harsh with Deidara too! He really loves you and sometimes with love... it's not just pleasant emotions that 's all!" Masahiko blurted out as quickly as possible, as if ashamed to waste their time, before she disapeared off into the forest. Even though she was a witch that almost tore him and Danna apart, Deidara would miss her. She wasn't that bad of company and she had help him a lot too...

"Danna!" Deidara whined, the other boy quickly bending down to embrace him. Sasori was happy that Deidara was okay... But that didn't mean he wasn't still mad at him. Deidara had lied to him and broken more then one promise. Pulling away from the hug, Sasori stared at him, emotion void on his face. "Deidara, you know you insulted me on many levels today... Why did you run away? If you needed anything you could have just told me..." The red head's voice grew harsher and it was clear he was mad. The blonde flinched, "Danna, I'm sorry. It was stupid but I was really scared you liked that girl more than me... hmm... So I wondered if I left if you would notice..." Sasori put his hand over his face, ashamed. "There's the first insult... You said the other night you believed that I loved you... Now, I'm just a liar again?" "Danna!" Deidara whined, "I did believe you then... But people can change their minds... I thought you may have..."

"That's not the only reason I'm mad at you. You told me you would be careful if I let you go on missions again and you were so reckless running off for your mind game... How can I trust you when you lied to me about two things?" Sasori sounded more upset now... It broke Deidara's heart. "Deidara, I'm sorry, I know I got caught up talking to that girl but... If you were hurt... Why couldn't you have just told me upfront?" Deidara was speechless... He loved Danna... Yet how could he do something this horrible to him...? "I was just so scared, Danna... Please forgive me." The blonde begged. "I don't know what to do..." Sasori said, voice shaken and upset, his tone making the blondes eyes widen in pain. He had never seen Sasori upset, ever... Angry but never upset.

"I know it's pointless telling you this... But I love you, Deidara. I'm trying so hard to help you through this and it seems like nomatter what I do I'm always the bad guy whose going to hate you and leave you... Deidara, why do you even love someone who you believe is so terrible?" Sasori's voice cracked and he tried to hold back his whimpering. His hand remained over his face, as if he thought by doing so Deidara wouldn't know he was crying. "Danna!" Deidara cried, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing him against his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know it's not your fault, don't cry Danna, please. I don't bIame you, it's my fault..."

Sasori sniffled, wiping his face and calming down. "I apologize, I don't know what came over me." The red head backed away slightly, awkward and embarassed. His eyes were all puffy and red. "It's okay, Danna. I don't think any less of you if you cry, hm." "I thought you were going to die, Deidara..." Danna admitted, voice starting to shake again. "But I didn't, so don't be upset!" Deidara shouted, pulling the red head closer again. Sasori didn't struggle, wrapping his arms around the blonde. He hid against Deidara's chest, as if ashamed for the other boy to see him right now. "Deidara... Don't ever die. Don't leave me all alone." The red head begged, clutching onto Dei's cloak. "Promise me you wont ever die." The blonde flinched, looking down at the red head with shock and pain, "Danna... I can't... You know I can't promise that..."

"Deidara... it's not too late, I could change you into a puppet like me." Sasori offered, tracing the Akatsuki cloud absentmindedly on Dei's cloak. "We could be together forever." Deidara shook his head, "I don't want to do that. I want to stay human... hm." The blonde was frightened...He didn't know why Sasori was asking this of him... Would he leave him or think he loved him less just because he refused? "I'm sorry." Deidara admitted as the red head grew silent. "No... It's okay. I like you the way you are, anyway. I think I may have been ashamed if you agreed." Sasori mumbled, putting his hand over Dei's heart. "Are you scared?" "I'm not." Deidara said, trying to be tough. Sasori was acting so different... So broken... "You know, you're the first real person I've had feelings for in a very long time..." Sasori admitted. "Danna... I..."

Deidara hugged the smaller boy tightly, "I'm really sorry about today, I am, hm. I'll be careful from now on. I promise." The red head sighed, "I know you are. I'm sorry for making a big deal over this... It just really scared me when I thought I lost you... And... Is..." Sasori blushed, feeling awkward. "Uhm..." He pointed to the blondes stomach, "Is it okay?" "Awwww, Danna, you're worried!" Deidara gushed, "And it's fine. Masahiko checked for me." The red head blushed harder, "I am, now stop making a big deal out of it..." The bomber hugged him, "You're so cute!"

Struggling to get free, Sasori groaned, "Stop mauling me!" "I can't help it!" Deidara made kissy faces, "You're just so cute, I could eat you up!" He kissed Sasori's cheek repeatedly, making the other put his hand in face to push the loving blonde off of him. Deidara smirked, grabbing Sasori's hand and pulling it off of him. "I'm joking. Calm down." The red head blushed, realizing he was laying in Deidara's lap with one of his arms now restrained. "Stop making an uke out of me, Dei-brat!" Sasori shouted, kicking him in the face and struggling free.

The blonde held his nose in pain, "Owww, you'd kick a pregnant person?" "Your face isn't pregnant." Sasori said in an uncaring tone, sitting down beside the other boy. Deidara frowned, "Ass... I don't think you have to worry about being an uke ever again... I'm pretty sure this here puts me in the uke position for life..." He patted his stomach and Sasori leaned over, kissing Dei's nose briefly before pulling away. "I'm sorry." He frowned. "You just embarassed me." Deidara stopped himself before he was about to gush over Danna's cuteness again. "It's okay, it doesn't really hurt much, hm."

"Deidara," Sasori said, getting to his feet again. "You were a complete idiot today but you didn't complain that much so I promised you a surprise." Deidara frowned briefly over the idiot comment the brightened up, "What is it, Danna?" "Sasori! Deidara!" A voice suddenly called from the forest and Masahiko appeared, huffing and puffing. "I uhmm..." The girls face turned red. "I'm so rude! I apologize, are you...?" "Stop worrying and tell us what you want to say, hm. Sasori and I are fine now." Deidara smiled in reassurance and she nodded. "Well, I talked to San and Tai and told them you're not criminals. I mean I know you are but... you guys don't seem bad to me... You're just like traveling artists that abandoned their villages? Anyway, they felt really bad about what happened and you can stay at the village tonight free of charge!"

"That sounds nice... I want to lay down in a bed that's not a tree trunk, hm." Deidara pouted and Sasori nodded. "Okay, we will take you up on that offer." "Danna! But what was the surprise you had for me!" Deidara whined, "Masahiko interrupted us." "I'm sorry!" The girl blushed and Sasori smiled lightly, "Well, after we rest up tonight I was thinking we tell Pein... Maybe the mission got extended a day due to circumstances and we can spend the whole day tomorrow together, doing whatever you want. Take me on the sappiest date you can think of, because it's your only chance." The red head smirked and Deidara's face lit up. "Thank you, Danna! And I'm an artist! I call it romantic, not sappy, hm." "Whatever, Deidara."

To be continued...

(AN: Thank you everyone who read chapter 3! ^o^ Please let me know what you think, especially of Masahiko. I want to make her a reoccurring character but I don't want to if it's just going to piss people off. :P So yeah, did you like her? Hate her? I know I hate it when people add in Mary Sue OC's that just annoy everyone but I think I did okay with her character. D; Anyways, Dei and Danna are going to go on a date next chapter! *o* I plan to make it cute and light hearted while everyone stocks up on tissues for following drama ;D)


	4. Chapter 4- I think I want to marry you

A knock came from the door early in the morning. Deidara was still sleeping but Sasori was awake. Even when he took his human form he could rarely sleep. He guessed it was because he felt so vulnerable sleeping, like something could attack him at any time. He preferred to be alert. Deidara on the other hand could sleep 12 hours at a time no problem. The red head went to get the door of their hotel room, bewildered who could be here this early. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the petite girl from yesterday on the other side. "Sasori!" Masahiko greeted, "I remembered you wanted to have a special day for Deidara today."

"Yeah, so why are -you- here?" Sasori squinted. He had wanted the day to be him and Deidara... He hoped this girl didn't plan on tagging along. "Ahhh, I don't mean to intrude!" The girl fretted, "I just wanted to help you prepare. I consider myself a bit of a romantic." She twirled her hair shyly then returned serious. "And I have something I want to tell you, can I... come in for a bit?" Sasori raised an eyebrow then stepped aside, letting her know it was okay.

"Why don't we sit at the table?" Masahiko suggested awkwardly, feeling rude to be bossy in someone elses space. Sasori sat down without -verbal- complaint... He wondered what she was up to, why couldn't she just come out with it? It was making him nervous the more she made him wait. "Sasori... I... don't want to upset you but I feel you should know this..." Her bright blue eyes turned forlorn. The red head was getting irritated. She didn't want to upset him, well she was doing a good job pissing him off. "Come out with it, girl."

After flinching, Masahiko spoke, "Well...When Deidara asked me to check on the baby yesterday... I noticed it was okay, the poison didn't get to it but... it's not doing so well either. I think he may be under a lot stress now and it's affecting the baby." The girl blushed, surprised with herself for being so serious and gloomy. Now she had to tell him the good news! "But don't worry, Master! There's still hope. That's why I wanted to help you today." "He's my boyfriend, I think I know best how to make him happy." Sasori frowned, getting defensive.

Masahiko waved her hands. "I don't doubt you do! But, I know you're the strong silent type... Not that there's anything wrong with that, I find it very charming. It's just that, you love Deidara, but sometimes I think you have difficulty showing it." Sasori squinted his eyes then sighed, "Fine then, help. But I'm just doing this for Dei..." She clasped her hands together excitedly, "I know! That boy is going to cry when we get through with him! Happy tears, of course!" Sasori nodded in agreeance, "So, what's first?" The red head urged, eager to get moving.

"Well, I'm going to need to know everything Deidara likes so I can incorporate it into today. It will impress him and make him feel special that you've listened to him all this time!" Masahiko said cheerfully and Sasori groaned putting his hand to his face in annoyance, "Anything but that..." "Huh?" The girl said shocked, "Why, I don't understand?" "He has this warped idea that art is something fleeting while I believe true art is eternal. Don't you agree?" Sasori's last question sounded like a threat to her but she laughed it off, "Hmmmm, I can kinda see it from both ways. I don't think either of you are wrong. While eternal things can be sentimental and sacred, I also think fleeting things can be beautiful, like fireworks!"

In contrast to her cheerfulness, the red head made a disgusted face, "I don't see the point in something that lasts for so short of time..." Masahiko put a finger to her lip, thinking it through, "I don't think it's so much how long it lasts, but the feeling you wont forget... Either way! You love Dei so you have to suck it up for him!" Sasori squinted his eyes, she had sure gotten comfortable with him... It was only yesterday she almost couldn't say a sentence without stuttering. His personality had always steered people away from him... Had he been doing something different? Maybe it was because of Deidara...

"Why are you willing to go so far to help us?" Sasori asked, utterly confused. Masahiko looked down at her knees, clutching the fabric of her skirt nervously. "I hope I'm not annoying you or being a pest... It's difficult to explain but I have really grown to admire you two... I hope you can think of me as a friend. If not, it's okay too, I just want to help Deidara and I want to see the baby is okay." Sasori's eye brows furrowed in guilt, "I apologize for getting on the defensive... I'm just not one to trust easily..." The red haired girl smiled kindly, "It's okay, now let's get started! First way to make Dei happy is for you to make him breakfast! Because food cooked by your lover is just... so sweet!" The girl gushed over her own idea and Sasori gave her an unsure expression.

"That's great and all but... I'm a puppet. I can't cook." The red head admitted, a bit embarrassed. He didn't like it when people were better at him at things... Even silly things like cooking. "That's okay, Sasori. I can help you out!" Masahiko offered kindly. Sasori blushed, slightly uncomfortable. He'd never saw himself cooking before... He wasn't some house wife... But if it would cheer Deidara up, then maybe he could give it a try? "Let's get this over with..." He mumbled, while Masahiko pulled out a grocery bag from her purse... She had really came prepared... What would she have done if he refused her help, ate it herself? "I'm sure if you can mix poisons together, you'll be able to cook no problem." The girl reassured and Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I don't really see the correlation there..."

"I wasn't sure what Deidara's favorite breakfast food was so I just picked up a little bit of everything." She laid out packages of bacon, eggs, bread sausage and ham. It was nice what she was doing for them... but did she really have this much free time? "Uhm, I don't really pay attention to what he eats..." Sasori admitted and the girl gasped. "Well, we will just have to make everything and let him choose, it'll be fun!" "For who...?" Sasori mumbled, unamused.

After putting everything on to cook, Masahiko shot orders to tell Sasori what to do, flip the bacon, put the toast on, look after this and that. She apologized afterwards, embarrassed for being so bossy. It didn't help that the red head asked every 10 seconds if it was done yet, cooking took time, Master should stop being so impatient! After the food was -finally- done, Masahiko clapped. "It looks great, Master!" Sasori gave her an unamused face, "Stop patronizing me..." "But, I'm not! I think Deidara will be happy. Also, I made this list of things you can do." She handed him a sheet of paper and the red head took it unwillingly.

This was so embarrassing, why did he accept her help again? "I'll get out of your way for now... Go wake him up, he can't sleep all day! Ohhhh, and you should give him a kiss good morning; that would be so cute!" The girl gushed and Sasori pushed her out the door. "Erm. thanks for your help, really." The boy admitted, looking away. She nodded and smiled kindly, "Anytime."

After the herb shop girl left, Sasori went in to check on Deidara. Unsurprisingly, he was still asleep. He blushed slightly; what was Deidara going to think that he had made him breakfast? Hopefully he didn't make a big deal out of it... It was, Deidara, he would probably make a big deal out of it. "Danna!" The blonde whined while he was in thought. "Come here! Why don't you ever lay with me all through the night?" He stuck out his hands and made grabbing motions. "I do, Deidara, except It's the afternoon now. You know I can't sleep that long." Sasori went over to sit by the other boy and Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around him, afraid he would leave again.

"Deidara, are you hungry?" Sasori asked, seemingly out of the blue and Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I am a bit, why did you plan on making me breakfast? Ha, like you would do that, hm." The blonde chuckled and the other boy blushed. "Actually... I already did. Don't make a big deal out of it. I just thought I could give it a try." Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Sasori had made him breakfast? Why? Did he even know how to cook? He was happy but it just seemed strange. Was Sasori trying to be nice? That was new... "What're you sucking up to me for?" Deidara chuckled, "Are you trying to get laid or something?"

The red head frowned... Couldn't he just accept that he was doing something kind for him? Did Deidara really think he was that much of an asshole? "No, I'm not trying to do either of those things. I just... wanted to make you happy." Sasori admitted awkwardly. "If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to eat it..." The blonde shook his head, "It's not that. I'm happy and thankful you did, just a little confused, hm." "Whatever. You're not getting break fast in bed so come on."

Deidara nodded and followed him out to the kitchen, blushing when he saw the trouble Sasori had went through for him. The food was already on the plate and looked really well made. "You didn't have to really, hm. Cereal would've been fine." Sasori furrowed his eye brows, the embarrassment really getting to him. Masahiko had told him not to tell Deidara she was involved but obviously the blonde knew -something- was up. Would it really hurt if Deidara knew? This embarrassment was too much on his ego...

None the less, he kept quiet. Sasori joined Deidara at the table, staring at him intently as he took his first bite. Even though he hadn't made the food by choice he was still curious on Deidara's opinion. "So, is it good?" The red head asked curiously and the blonde nodded. "Yes! I'm surprised, hm. Where did you learn to cook anyway?" And then Sasori caved, even though Masahiko had said...He didn't want to lie to Dei... They didn't want a relationship built off lies, right? Even stupid little things and it was obvious Deidara knew. "Well... I'll admit I had some help from -that- girl... She said it would make you happy so I agreed." He admitted sheepishly and Deidara burst out laughing. Sasori frowned, "Last time I try to do something nice for you..."

After Deidara calmed down he waved his hands, "Oh, no. Danna, it's not that. hm. It's just really sweet that my 'oh so cool, never show emotion Sasori no Danna' would get advice from a random girl to make me happy." The blonde chuckled and the other boy sighed, "Well I'm glad you got some amusement from it." Deidara smiled, then finished the rest of the meal. "Thank you Danna, it was really good, hm!" "I'm glad." The red head replied softly.

"And!" Deidara exclaimed, getting up abruptly and sitting in Sasori's lap. "I want to give you something too.~" The blonde purred, trying to be seductive. Smirking, the other boy ran a finger down Dei's leg, "Oh? And what might that be?" He mused. "Hmm, whatever you want it to be." The bomber chuckled, leaning down to kiss the other passionately. "Come on!" Deidara urged, getting off the chair and taking Sasori's hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"Lay down, Danna. Don't worry I wont do anything to reck your manly reputation, hm.~" The blonde chuckled. Sasori gave him a dirty look then laid down anyway, if things got out of hand then he could always just push him off, most of the time Deidara disliked being the seme anyway. "Hurry up, brat. You know I hate waiting." Sasori said gruffly. The other boy grinned, he could tell his Danna was trying to keep control of the situation.

Deidara climbed on top of Sasori and kissed him softly. "Don't be so grumpy, I told you I wasn't trying to reck your reputation. You're still my master, I just want to reward you, hm." Sasori combed a hand through his boyfriend's hair absentmindedly. "Well... if you want to reward me you can move a little lower and open wide." Deidara blushed bright red, "D-danna!" "What's the matter, Dei?" Sasori tilted his head with mock innocence, "You obviously had something planned, didn't you?" The blonde nibbled his lip, his dominance diminishing. "I did... You just caught me off gaurd is all."

"Well then?" Sasori urged. "Yes, Danna." Deidara nodded then began working his way to unbutton the other boys cloak, kissing down his chest as he went. The red head tangled his hands in the blondes hair, moving with him as he went further down his body, eager for him to reach a neglected area. Sasori could feel himself getting harder the lower he went and that damn Deidara was taking his time!

The blonde smirked once he made it to Sasori's waistband, instead of pulling it off he kissed over the bulged fabric, the faint touches driving the others senses wild. "Deidara..." Sasori moaned, pressing his concealed erection closer to the others lips. "Stop teasing me or I'll force it in your mouth..." Deidara chuckled, "I'm sorry, Danna. You're just to fun to tease but I'll stop now, hm." He pulled down Sasori's pants just enough to let his erection free. His Danna was, unsurprisingly, already rock hard and already leaking precum. "Wow, I really did tease you." The blonde commented in amusement and Sasori frowned, "Deidara, this doesn't seem like a reward. I think you're punishing me..."

Deidara shook his head, "No, not at all. I just thought the suspense would make it better for you." "Do you forget who you're talking to? I hate waiting... Come on." The red head bucked upwards and the tip of his member touched Dei's lips briefly. The blonde leaned down, kissing and licking the tip teasingly. "Doesn't it feel good to wait, Danna, hm?" "Deidara, suck it already!" Sasori growled, squirming under the blondes touch. Deciding he wouldn't have his lover wait anymore, Deidara took Sasori in his mouth and bobbed his head. "Deidara..." Sasori moaned with passion, gripping on to Dei's hair tightly. He bucked into his mouth, almost making the other choke. Deidara sped up his pace, deep throating his partner, eager to please him.

"Deidara... I'm going to cum soon..." Sasori panted in warning. The blonde let out a moan that he heard him, continuing to suck his shaft. The red head could feel his orgasm getting closer every time he hit the back of Dei's throat until the wave of pleasure finally came over him and he blew his load in the other boys mouth. Sasori moaned Deidara's name and clutched his hair tightly. The bomber swallowed then let his dick go with a pop. "Deidara, come here." Sasori urged and the out of breath blonde joined him at the top of the bed. "Danna! Did I please you?" Deidara asked desperately and Sasori chuckled, "What do you think?" After pulling up his pants, the red head kissed Dei's forehead softly. "I love you." "I love you too, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, bringing him into a tight hug. "I should really make you breakfast more often." Sasori chuckled over Dei's shoulder. "Mmm." He nodded in response.

"Dei, we should really get going. I had other things planned." "But I like laying with you, hm." Deidara whined, pulling Sasori closer. "I know you do, but we can lay together tonight." He petted the blondes hair soothingly. There was little time to make this day special for Deidara as it was with the boy sleeping half the day and he was pretty sure giving blow jobs wasn't on the list of ways to make Deidara happy. "Get your cloak on, let's go." The red head urged and Deidara groaned, getting up off the bed.

"I thought you were letting me decide what to do today, hm." The blonde pouted. "You complain we never go on dates and now that I'm offering to take you places, you just want to lay in bed all day?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, taking the blondes hand as they walked through the street. There were a few villagers around too. The sun was shining and it was a nice day overall. "I know, Danna. I've just been so sleepy lately." Deidara rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Well wake up." Sasori came to a stop, giving Dei a quick peck on the lips. "And try to smile a little too." "You're one to talk, hm!" The blonde chuckled and Sasori smiled lightly in response. "What has made you so adventurous all of a sudden? I thought you hated PDA?" Deidara titled his head, utterly confused. "It's not often we get to spend time together away from missions and sitting around the Akatsuki base." "Hmm... I see." The blonde mumbled, not quite impressed by his answer.

"Deidara, will you sit down here for a while and wait for me? I hate to do this to you but I promise you it will be worth your wait." Sasori took his hand gently and urged him over to a blue bench. Deidara nodded unsurely, sitting down. "Okay." Why was Sasori being so gentle and kind with him? It was strange... like he was spending the day with a stranger... He'd rather spend the day with his cranky perverted master... not this person... He could tell Danna was hiding something from him and this big act was probably a way to cover it up... "I'll be back soon." Sasori leaned down, giving Dei a passionate kiss before leaving. The blonde looked down at his palms absentmindedly. Maybe he was just being a brat to think something was up. Maybe Sasori -was- just trying to do something nice for him?

"Master!" Masahiko tapped her foot against the ground. "What took you so long?" "We got a little distracted." Sasori admitted and the girl raised an eyebrow, giggling accusingly, "Oh, I see?" "Yeah so, step two? We have to find Deidara a gift quickly. I don't like making him wait." She nodded enthusiastically, leading him further into the shopping district. Shop keepers were lined up, selling various things... Mostly ordinary things... Sasori didn't really know what Deidara would want though... "So, did you have anything in mind, master?" Masahiko asked cheerfully. "Not at all." The red head mumbled, "He seems down though... so I hope this helps."

Her face hinted with pain, "I'm sure it will. It's so sad to see you this worried. Say, what do you want the gift to say to him? Maybe that will be a good start?" "I want him to know that I will love him forever." Sasori said softly and Masahiko's eyes sparkled, "That's sooo adorable! Well we will have to try our bests then! It will be difficult to get a small gift to say so much, hehe." She skipped through the streets happily until a booth caught her eye. The girl ran over instantly not bothering to explain to Sasori. Raising an eyebrow, the red head followed her over.

"You should get him an engagement ring!" She exclaimed, pointing through the glass excitedly. She was just like a kid... Sasori made an uneasy expression, "I don't know. I never really planned on getting married..." The shop keeper came over, clasping her hands together. "I see you were interested in the engagement rings, young woman. But you really shouldn't pick out your own ring." The middle-aged woman chuckled and Sasori gave her a bored look. Masahiko blushed bright red... Did she think? Oh! "Oh, no no no! We're not together. I'm just helping him find a gift for his... significant other." "Oh, I'm sorry! I just got that vibe from you two, haha." The shop keeper apologized, "Well we have plenty of beautiful rings for sale so take your time looking!"

Masahiko shifted her feet uncomfortably. It was an embarassing assumption but the truth was she really wished it was true... She wished Sasori was worried about -her- now... She wanted to be his girlfriend... Maybe even that Deidara didn't exist... No no no! That as a terrible to thing to wish... But she still had feelings for Sasori, that was for sure... But it was impossible now... "Uhm a-anyway!" The girl stuttered, getting her mind back on track. "You guys are practically married anyway so it wouldn't be that much of a change!" She reassured.

Sasori's expression turned to pensive. "And, you wouldn't have to get married right away. People get engaged and don't have the wedding until long afterwards." The girl added. "But what if Deidara doesn't want to get married?" The red head asked, worried. "I think there's a small chance of that. He loves you and this will tell him he's the person you always want to be with." Masahiko smiled, a hint of pain on her face. Sasori continued to think it through, his parents had gotten married, not too long before they had him... Maybe he could marry Deidara? He was already sure he wanted to spend his life with him. It was just adding a title really. "Okay. I'll propose to him tonight." The red head nodded, sure of himself and the girl squealed, "This is so exciting!"

"Danna!" Deidara exclaimed once Sasori came into sight. "I missed you!" Sasori chuckled, joining his boyfriend on the bench. "I missed you too. And, I found you something, but I can't give it to you until tonight." "Why not?" The blonde frowned, "You kept me waiting and everything, hm." "I thought you'd like the suspense, see isn't it fun waiting for things, Dei?" Sasori mocked the blondes words from earlier. Deidara smirked, wrapping his arms around Danna's neck and giving him a quick kiss. "There's the asshole I fell in love with, hm... I love you." "I love you too and I think you will owe me a lot of blow jobs for this." The red head smirked and poked Dei's nose playfully.

"Wow, you're so sweet." Deidara said sarcastically then chuckled. "I know. So. did you have anything you wanted to do today?" "Hmm... I don't really know." The blonde admitted, embarrassed. "I'm fine really, as long as I'm with you, hm." "Well, what's something you find romantic? Then we can do that." Sasori suggested, laying his head on his boyfriends shoulder casually. The blonde put his finger up to his lip, thinking it through. "I like the beach but not a crowded one... I want us to be alone. I think being out nature is romantic, the sky, the stars... I want to hold hands, and cuddle and kiss... everywhere. Because as long as you're with me everywhere it beautiful. So yeah, it doesn't matter to me as long as we're together." Deidara blushed slightly, hoping Sasori could understand.

"Oh Dei, stop it. You're going to make me blush." The red head smirked. "I was trying to tell you how I feel about you, hmm!" Deidara frowned. "I know." Sasori kissed him on the cheek, taking the blondes hand gently. "I'm not sure if it makes me happy to know I mean so much to you though..." The red head admitted sadly. "Why?" Deidara asked, getting offended. Squeezing his hand comfortingly, Sasori explained, "Don't worry so much. I'm not saying you mean any less to me. It's just that you think so highly of me, maybe I'm afraid I'll disapoint you."

Deidara shook his head dramatically, "You'd never disappoint me, hm." "Liar." Sasori chuckled, "You were disappointed when I wanted you to abort the child... Weren't you?" He looked down at the blondes stomach sadly. How ironic it was he was doing everything in his power to make sure the child was okay now. "I wasn't disappointed..." The blonde nibbled his lip, trying to find the right explanation, "I was just sad you didn't feel they same way about it as me, hm." "That's the same thing as disappointed. It's okay, Deidara. Really." "But, I've hurt you sometimes too! So, we're even right?" The blonde suggested, making Sasori smile lightly.

"You keep trying to make me feel better. I don't know... You've probably noticed that I've acted different today... Doing things I wouldn't usually do... Masahiko told me earlier that when she checked the baby for you yesterday, it wasn't doing so well. Probably because you were under so much stress. So I guess I feel like it's partly my fault. I shouldn't have shunned the idea so quickly and should've supported you when you needed me. Maybe today, I just want to atone for hurting you so much..." The red head explained sadly. Deidara nibbled his lip as a tear fell down his face, "Danna, you don't have to atone for anything..."

"Deidara, don't cry." Sasori wiped his tear on his sleeve. "If someone walks by their going to think I'm hurting you." "You're not. I'm just... a mixture of happy that it means so much to you... but sad that you're upset. hm." The blonde made an unhappy face. The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara, cuddling against him. "Don't be sad, you're supposed to be happy today." "I am, Danna. You've done so much for me, I-" He paused, interrupted by his stomach growling. Sasori looked down at the blondes stomach blankly, "Wow, you're hungry again?"

Deidara blushed, all seriousness leaving the situation. "I guess... but to be fair I'm eating for two people now, hm!" Sasori smirked, holding his fingers apart an inch. "Yeah, but one of them is only like this big." "Oh? Just like your dick?" Deidara chuckled. "Deidara, do you want to die?" Sasori smirked, "And you weren't saying that when you were choking on it earlier." "Hey, I didn't choke!" The blonde stated proudly. "Yeah, because deep throating is a skill to be proud of." Sasori said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Deidara growled. "You started it. Oh, and you finished it too." The red head chuckled. The blonde made an unamused expression, getting up off the bench. Sasori looked at him with curiosity. "Whatever. Let's go get something to eat, okay?" "Okay. Then we can go to the beach if you want." Deidara's face softened and he smiled, "Okay, Danna!"

For supper they got bakudan, Dei's favorite. Sasori changed to his human form so he could eat with him too. He found himself taking his human form more often lately... When he was with Deidarah he could enjoy feeling again. Afterwards, they headed to a small beach on the outskirts of town. By the time they made it there it was sunset. It was quite romantic and Deidara's favorite time of day. "Isn't it beautiful, Danna?" Deidara's eyes sparkled, amazed and red head nodded. The two sat on some rocks, overlooking the ocean. They both stayed silent, nothing to be heard but the waves crashing over the shore. Sasori looked around nervously, should he ask Deidara now? Or...? It was a good moment wasn't it?

"Danna?" Deidara turned his head, startling the red head, who almost fell off the rock. The blonde chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry for startling you, hm." "It's okay... I was just thinking about something..." Sasori said sheepishly, staring at his hands in his lap. "Were you thinking about me?" The bomber asked excitedly. "Sort of..." He admitted. "D'aww!" Deidara gushed, "You know what would make this scene even better, hm?" "What?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Fireworks! I could make us some, hm!"

The red head made an unamused face, thinking back at that girls suggestion earlier on in the day. "Do as you please." "Will you watch, Danna?" Deidara asked excitedly. Masahiko's words rang through his head over and over 'suck it up for Dei!' and Sasori groaned. "You know I hate your ephemeral art... but sure..." The blonde smiled happily, "Okay, Danna! I'll wait until the sun sets completely though, they will look better at night, hm." He nodded, sure of himself and the other boy sighed. "You'll never know what true art is, brat."

"-My- art is true art, Danna!" Deidara growled, "You'll never know what true art is. Sure you have the craftsmanship of an artist but your puppets are so boring, break the mold already, hm." "Are you trying to piss me off, prick?" Sasori growled back, "Maybe I'll reconsider giving you the gift I got you..." Deidara smirked, "Calm down, I'm joking. Wow, I really got under your skin, hm." "I'm going to throw you in the ocean." The red head mumbled. "D'aww. I'm sorry, Danna." Deidara chuckled, getting up to sit on Sasori's lap. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boys shoulders. "You know, I'm actually starting to have an open mind towards eternal art, hm." "Oh?" The red head raised an eyebrow, still pissed off.

"Mhmm!" Deidara nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I love you eternally and I think our love is art too. So maybe art can be eternal too, but only sometimes!" "Well that's a start at least." Sasori smirked, poking the blondes nose playfully. "You can turn from a huge asshole to sweet, all in the time frame of ten seconds. That's pretty impressive, brat." "I learn from the master for being an asshole, hm." Deidara chuckled and Sasori gave him an unamused face, "There you go again." "I'm kidding! My master is the sweetest, hm." The taller boy exclaimed, hugging the other apologetically.

Should Sasori ask now? Would he have to get on his knee or should he just hand it to him? Should he ask Deidara to stand up? "Deidara..." Sasori blushed bright red, "Could you stand up for a second?" He stared at the ground, too embarrassed to look the other boy in the eye. Deidara gave a confused expression. "Ah, sure thing Danna." Noticing Sasori was serious, he got up and stood. "Why do you want me to stand?" He stared at the red head curiously. "I... uhm..." Sasori's face turned as red as his hair, "You were just crushing my legs was all." He cowarded out. "Oh." Deidara nodded.

Plopping down on the sand, Deidara took out some clay from his pouch. "It's dark out now so, you can finally see my art!" "Mhmm..." Sasori mumbled, thoughts on something else. He got up and sat down beside the blonde, staring boredly as he fiddled with his clay. Maybe after he got this boring art show over he could try to ask him again... The blonde threw a flock of clay birds into the air, all flying off in different directions. "You know, I don't mind your art before you go and make it explode." Sasori admitted and Deidara chuckled, embarrassed to get a compliment from his Danna, especially on his art. "But it has to explode, Danna. That's when it gets its time to shine. Just like a person, it gets boring just 'existing'... so when my art explodes, it finally becomes fully into its own and gets noticed, all in the flash of a second, hm. It's the art of sublimity!"

Sasori stuck his nose up arrogantly, "Sickening... and you're going to exist no matter if you like it or not.. You're not dying for the sake of sublimity... If you do, I'll hate you forever." Deidara took Sasori's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Don't worry, Danna. I'm not dying. At least not anytime soon, hm." "I'll make sure you don't." The red head mumbled, resting his head on Dei's shoulder and cuddling against him. "Now shush, Danna, and watch." Deidara chuckled, putting up his index and middle finger. "Katsu!" The birds exploded into tiny colored fragments, looking just like fireworks. Deidara watched in awe of his masterpieces becoming art, while Sasori just stared at him. He wasn't interested in seeing the tiny creations be destroyed, even though they weren't his own. The blonde was much more interesting to him, and beautiful.

"What did you think, Danna? Wasn't it amazing?" Deidara asked excitedly and Sasori just nodded. "Deidara, could you do something for me?" The blonde nodded unsurely, "Sure, anything, hm." "Stand up again... but close your eyes this time, I want to give you the gift now." "Okay." Deidara stood up and close his eyes, confused. What was Danna going to do? Sasori blushed, "Don't peek, okay?" He said flustered. "I wont, hm." Taking the black box out his pocket, he took the ring out and hovered it close to Dei's finger. Once it touched his hand, there was no taking it back... Gulping, Sasori slid the ring on the blondes finger. Deidara flinched at the cold metal touched his skin. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." The red head said, his voice shakey.

Deidara's heart beat sped up, was Danna going to ask? No, it was definitely was something else... He would die of embarrassment... "Deidara..." Sasori paused, looking down at the ring embarrassed, avoiding eye contact. He had to do it now, he'd already came this far. "Will you... you know..." "Say it, Danna." Deidara reassured. Sasori continued to stay silent, unable to say the words. "Come on, Danna. We've had sex, you should feel comfortable around me by now, hm." The blonde mocked the words Sasori had said to him once before and the red head chuckled. "Asshole." "Hey, your line." Deidara grinned. "I know... I'm going to ask now... so shut up, okay?" "Oh, he's grown a pair?" The blonde chuckled and Sasori frowned. "Stop ruining the moment!" "I'm not." "You are. Now, will you marry me, you insolent brat?"

"I don't think that's exactly how you ask someone, hm. Try again!" Deidara grinned and Sasori gave him a death glare. "Will you marry me, Deidara, my blonde angel? Will you do me the honor of showing me your crappy art for eternity?" The red head mocked, "Better?" Deidara squinted his eyes, "I don't know, I wasn't really moved. You'll have to try harder. Maybe don't insult my art, hm." "Come down here." Sasori said, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. Deidara plopped down on the sand and stared at him. The other boy moved closer, taking the blondes hand and staring into his eyes with passion. "I love you, Deidara. Will you please marry me? I'm sorry for recking the confession, I just got scared and said those things..." The red head nibbled his lip nervously and Deidara's eyes widened. "Ofcourse I will, Danna!" He exclaimed, bringing the other boy into a bear hug.

Sasori returned his hug. "Thank you." Deidara chuckled happily. "You're so cute. You'll really have to rehearse your wedding vows, I don't want to be called an insolent brat at our wedding." "You want me to lie?" The red head smirked. "Shut up, hm! Well if you call me an insolent brat, then I'm calling you my pervy master!" The bomber stuck out his toungue. "I don't want to have anything big anyway." Sasori admitted, "I mostly just want to call you my husband." "That's okay, Danna. Big weddings are cliche anyway! And I don't think we have that many friends, hm." Deidara chuckled, still hugging the red head tightly. "Yeah." "I suppose if you brought all your puppet friends we could have a full house. Is Hiruko going to be your best man?" The blonde joked and Sasori frowned, "Dick. Keep it up and you may not be alive for it."

"You can't kill me, Danna! You said I wasn't allowed to die, hm." Deidara stated matter of factly. "I might change my mind about that." "But if you kill me then our baby will die too!" The blonde whined, putting his hands to his stomach protectively. "I'm joking; I'm not going to kill you." Sasori reassured, putting his hand on top of Dei's. Deidara's eyes sparkled and he tackled the red head on the sand. "Kiss me, my fiancé!" The blonde ordered. The other boy smiled and leaned up to kiss Deidara passionately, tangling his hands in his hair. Deidara kissed back eagerly.

Sasori propped himself up and looked into Dei's eyes lovingly, "Deidara, will you let me make love to you?" He chuckled afterwards, "Too sappy. I just thought I'd give that a try but it's not really me, don't you think?" Deidara frowned, taking Sasori's hands in his own and holding them up to his heart. "It was perfect! So romantic, hm! Until you went and recked it. But yes Danna, you can make love to me. Whenever you want, as many times as you want." The blondes eyes sparkled again, "I love you, Sasori." Sasori smiled, truly happy. "I love you too, Deidara. And I will hold you up to that."

Once they returned to their hotel, Deidara laid back on the bed and Sasori crawled over him. "You look so nervous, why?" The red head asked gently, brushing a lock of hair out of the blondes face. "You just seem so serious, hm." He blushed, looking away. "It's okay though... Can you just keep it that way? Don't... make fun of me or call me a brat tonight." The other boys eyes widened slightly and he chuckled, "Oh, so you want it to be like one of those silent movies?" The bomber frowned, "No... You could say sweet things, hm." Sasori nodded understandingly, "I know, I was kidding. But I can do that, for you." "Thanks, Danna. I just want it to be all about love tonight." Deidara brought his hand up to Sasori's face and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Deidara, could you do something for me too?"

"Anything." The blonde replied, confused to what Sasori could want of him. He better not say something perverted... "Well, I like it when you call me Danna but, could you just say my name tonight? I want it to be us, no nicknames or titles." Deidara blushed, "Sure, Da-... Sasori." Sasori chuckled over Dei's mistake, "You're so cute." He leaned down, untieing his fiances' head band and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I know I don't... show my emotions very well but I hope you know how much you mean to me." The puppet master admitted sadly. "You're my everything, I'd die for you." The blondes eyes watered up and he wrapped his arms around the others neck. "Oh, Sasori! While I'm happy you say that, please don't die for me, I'd die of sadness if you died, hm!"

"Don't worry, I'd rather be alive with you." Sasori reassured, kissing the blonde's lips gently and then making his way down his neck. It was difficult, but he made sure to be gentle to show Deidara how much he cared. The blonde gasped as Sasori sucked and nipped at his neck. "There, now everyone will know you're mine." The red head smiled, admiring the hickey. "I'll always be yours." Leaning up, Deidara kissed Sasori's lips. "I tried to go slow for you but I just can't wait, I'm sorry." The red head mumbled between kisses, fumbling to get the blondes cloak undone. "It's okay, Sasori. I want you." Deidara breathed, tugging at his lovers cloak with equal desire.

After undressing, Sasori kissed Deidara's nose. "Do you want me to prepare you this time? It hurt you a bit last time..." He bit his lip, not liking the idea of hurting the blonde now. This was supposed to show Deidara how he felt about him, and pain wasn't one of the things he wanted. Deidara blushed, wouldn't it be embarrassing to be prepared after all this time? But he did like it when Danna took care of him... Maybe he could, just this once? "Okay." The blonde nodded gingerly. Sasori nodded, "Okay, well. Could you suck my fingers?" Deidara took his fingers in his mouth. It was cute, Danna was trying to be caring. The red head pulled his fingers out and positioned them at the blondes entrance. "I'm putting them in now."

Deidara nodded and Sasori pressed two fingers inside of him, making the other boy squirm. "S-Sasori." He panted as the boy stretched his walls. "Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" The red head was getting impatient but he held himself back from complaining for Dei. "It's okay, I'm ready." The blonde reassured, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist. "Make love to me, Sasori!" Deidara said eagerly. "You would." The puppet master smirked and the blonde brought him into a quick kiss. "Don't you start now, hm." "I'm not." Sasori reassured, positioning his erection at Deidara's entrance and easing forward.

"D-danna!" Deidara moaned, wrapping his arms around the red head tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just become a second nature now, I-" "Shh, it's okay." Sasori said gently, kissing the blonde once again. "Don't worry so much." The other boy nodded. He began thrusting into the blonde slowly, taking all his patience to keep this steady pace. "How does it feel, Deidara?" The red head asked curiously. Deidara blushed, "It feels amazing, hm." "I'm glad. But yeah... You can let me know if you want me to speed up or anything." He said awkwardly, this sweet thing was hard for him. While he loved Dei with all of his heart, it just felt so vulnerable acting this way.

"You can speed up a bit." The blonde admitted and Sasori complied. "Deidara..." He moaned, thrusting deep into the other boy, but not crossing the line of gentle and loving. "I love you so much." He panted. "I love you too, Sasori." Deidara smiled lightly, bringing his hand up to the others face and admiring him. "You're so handsome, hm." Sasori blushed uncomfortably still easing in and out of the blonde. "I prefered the silent movie idea..." The other boy chuckled, "You would. Uhm, Danna..." He blushed slightly, looking off to the side. "I mean Sasori... you can go faster now. Give me everything you've got, hm. I'm ready."

"Wow, everything I've got? That's so vulgar. I thought it was about love tonight?" Sasori chuckled, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to make fun of me." Deidara whined. The red heads face softened as he realized he'd upset him, then he kissed the blonde on the forehead. "I know, I'm sorry." "You're forgiven, hm." The blonde chuckled, "I guess I kinda slipped up a few times so you can, but just this once!" "Exactly." Sasori smirked, "Hey, you didn't have to comment, hm!" The blonde fumed. "Shhh, Deidara." The red head soothed, "Just lay down and let me show you how much I need you."

He quickened his pace, thrusting into the blonde with all he had. "Sasori..." Deidara moaned, feeling the heat rise inside of him. He clutched the red head in pleasure in devotion, feeling closer to the edge every time Sasori thrusted forward. "Deidara..." The red head panted, his warm breath against the blondes skin drove his senses wild. He felt so close to Sasori, yet he needed him to be closer, to never let him go. "Sasori, will you look at me, hm?" Deidara asked, reaching his hand up to brush the red heads' bangs out of his face. Blushing, Sasori returned his gaze. "You're beautiful." Deidara blushed back, "I... uhmm..." The puppet master kissed him quickly, "Don't talk, Dei."

The blonde nodded, "But, I... uhm... don't know if I can hold it much longer." He blushed embarrassed. As much as he wished to make this moment last forever his self-restraint was diminishing. Sasori kissed his forehead, which was now beading with sweat. "It's okay. Cum for me." Deidara blushed bright red. "Okay." The red head thrusted deeper into him, hitting that spot every time. "Dei..." "Danna!" Deidara moaned, clutching him as tight as he could. "Don't stop! Please!" Sasori smiled lightly, "I wont." "Sasori! Oh, Sasori no Danna!" Deidara threw his head back and pulled the red head as close as physically possible, cumming over both their stomachs. Feeling the blondes walls close around him, Sasori came inside him shortly afterwards.

Sasori laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively. "I love you, Deidara." "I love you too, Danna. It was perfect, hm!" Deidara buried his face into his lovers chest. Sasori was so strong and perfect. He felt so safe in his arms, like everything would go right somehow in this messed up life. "I don't want this night to end, hm." The blonde admitted sadly. Sasori stroked Dei's hair comfortingly. "Neither do I, but it'll be okay. I'll hold you all through the night and stay with you until you wake up." Deidara smiled and hugged the other boy tighter, "Thank you, Danna." "Just make sure that isn't 3 o'clock in the afternoon, okay?" The red head joked. Deidara smirked, "I'll try." He mumbled before falling asleep in his Danna's arms, completely happy and at peace.

To be continued...

(AN: Finally finished chapter 4! I hope everyone likes it. ^o^ Omg I listened to so much Florence and the Machine writing that last part, I wish I could write a scene as romantic as her songs but I think I did okay. Sasori's just so perfect 3 -loves him- Lucky Dei, getting to marry him! Let me know what you think! /)


	5. Chapter 5- It's you who saves me

"You guys are leaving already?" Masahiko caught up to Sasori and Deidara before they were about to leave the village. She held her hand up to her chest in fear. "Yes, we have to go back to the organization. I already thanked you for your help girl, did you need a payment or something?" The red head asked irritated. She shook her head sadly, "No, it's not that. I've just... started to think of you two as friends and now you're leaving..." Deidara stepped forward, clearly being the more personable of the two. Which... didn't really say much. He made an uncomfortable expression, glancing off to the right instead of looking her in the eye. "This is so ridiculous... but hey you only live once...Hmm." He sighed. Sasori glanced over to Deidara with curiosity.

"You know, girl. You're... a pretty cool person. You've done a lot for me and Danna and... I...erm... You know... think of you as a friend now too." Masahiko's face lit up with happiness, "Really, Deidara? Thank you! It's been a long time since someone has wanted to be my friend... See, it gets so lonely in this village... And, wow, I'm babbling! I'm sorry!" Deidara chuckled, "Wow, and I thought you were the quiet type, hm," The girl blushed uncomfortably, "Uhm yes... Deidara, Sasori was telling me yesterday that you like fleeting art... I just... will you please show me fireworks sometime?" Deidara smirked, "Sure, hm! Look Danna, at least one other person has good taste in art."

Sasori squinted his eyes, irritated. "Yay!" The girl gushed, "Don't worry Master, I like your art too." The red head nodded, "I'll... see you around then?" He said awkwardly, clearly not wanting to upset the girl who cared so much about them... Though it was still beyond him as to why. "We should hurry up, Deidara. We're already late as it is." The blonde, nodded, looking back at her sadly. "Bye. I'm sorry." Masahiko bit her lip then hugged Deidara tightly. "Take care of yourself, please!" After letting go, she backed away from embarrassment. "Bye, you two! Oh, and can I be your baby's' Auntie?" Deidara chuckled, remembering a certain idiot asking to be its uncle, "Sure and I should really introduce you to this dummy I know. I think you would get along great." "Haha, sure!" The girl smiled and waved enthusiastically until they were out of sight.

After leaving the small village behind them, Deidara got bored of walking in silence. "Sasori no Danna?" "What is it, brat?" Sasori replied in a bored tone. The blonde made an uneasy expression, "You seem so cranky today, hm." "I'm not." The red head reassured. Deidara squinted his eyes, "You sort of are. What's wrong, Danna? Are you worried how we will explain this to Pein?" Sasori stayed silent as they walked along. "Danna?" The blonde asked curiously. "Will he really care if we're a day late, hm?" "It's not just that. Pein doesn't like the fact that one of his members is... you know." Sasori explained, emotion void from his tone. What was he thinking?

Deidara made a confused expression before realizing what the other meant and frowned. "I don't care what Pein thinks. He can kick me out if he's so against it, hm. I don't care about this stupid organization anyway. I just stay here because of you and to gain opportunities to show off my art, hm." Sasori smirked, "I thought you wanted revenge on Itachi too? For making a fool of you?" "That too! I'll teach that arrogant Uchiha the meaning of true art, hm!" The blonde said with determination and the other boy chuckled. "Deidara, you're really cute. First, you're going to protect me and now you're going to defeat Itachi Uchiha?" "One of these days I will, hm!" Deidara frowned. "Stop treating me like I'm so much weaker than everyone else... like a kid that will never catch up to the adults, hm." "I'll treat you just how you act." Sasori smirked. "By that logic I should treat you like an asshole?" Deidara mumbled. Sasori stopped, making the blonde's expression turn to worried. Did he piss Danna off? Sasori leaned upwards and kissed his lips softly. "Deidara, you know I'm not an asshole. I'll admit maybe I underestimate you sometimes but... you're special to me and I don't want you to get hurt." Deidara blushed bright red, "I know! I was joking!"

Sasori smiled lightly then walked on ahead. He didn't want to tell Deidara what would really happen if Pein decided to kick him out of Akatsuki... It wasn't that simple. They were an organization and Deidara knew a lot about their plots and secrets... He wouldn't just be kicked out... but he would be killed. It would be okay though, Sasori wasn't going to let that happen. Nothing would ever happen to Deidara if he could prevent it first.

"Sasori no Danna?" Deidara spoke again, interrupting his train of thought. "What is it?" Sasori turned his head. "Uhm... Can I tell people about us getting married, hm?" The blonde asked sheepishly. The red head gave him a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry, Deidara. But I think it's better if we keep it a secret for now. With things as they are, we already have a lot of attention towards us at the base. I don't want Pein to find out and do something drastic because of it. Please understand." Deidara nodded, "It's okay, I understand... Oh! I guess this is sort of romantic, having a secret engagement! Oh, the forbidden love!" The blonde gushed. Sasori chuckled, glad that he wasn't upset about it. "You're crazy. Just think about it like that then if it helps."

Once they made it back to the base, Tobi instantly ran to senpai and hugged him. Was he waiting at the door for him or something? Sasori gave him an irritated look, jealous that someone else was touching his fiancé. "Senpaiiiiiiii!" The taller boy whined. "I missed you so much!" "Get off me, dummy!" The blonde boy struggled to get free but his grasp was too tight. "I was only gone two days, you're just like a dog waiting for his master return, hm." "But two days without my senpai is like a full doggy year!" Tobi whined, rubbing his face against Deidara's cheek affectionately. Konan cleared her throat and Tobi let Senpai free, to see who was there. Deidara backed away and went closer to Danna.

"Sasori, Pein wants to talk to you." Konan said sympathetically. Deidara's expression changed to worried. "Danna..." "It'll be okay, Deidara. He probably just wants to know why we're late." He gave the blonde a reassuring smile, his expression changing to a frown as he turned his back and went down the hall. "Konan sama." Deidara bit his lip nervously. "What is it, Deidara?" "Will Pein sama... try to split up me and Sasori no Danna?" He fiddled with the engagement ring but nobody noticed it. Konan gave him a forlorn look, "I don't know. I hope not. I'll try to help but when Pein makes a judgement there's nothing we can do about it." Deidara's eyes started to water, afraid he would lose the person he loved the most. Nobody would ever take Danna away from him! Never ever! He wouldn't let it happen... But did he even have the power to prevent that...? Maybe Sasori was right... He was just a powerless child... He didn't have the power to protect Danna... He couldn't defeat Itachi Uchiha... He would lose Danna because he was such a weakling..."I'm going to lay down, my feet hurt, hm." Deidara said, sounding dead and depressed. "Tobi, don't follow me, hm."

"Sasori, sit down." Pein said in a commanding voice. Sasori stared at the chair in front of him briefly before sitting down without complaint. Pein sat in the chair across from him. It was just a normal living room but the scene felt so tense. "What did you want to talk about? You should know I hate waiting." The red head said, his temper flaring. "I don't think you should talk that way to me. You should be trying everything in your power to prevent me from passing judgement on your little blonde." Sasori growled, nobody threatened him. "Judgement?" He mocked, "Don't speak as if you're a god. You're not even close." Pein made an amused sound, "I'm not going to fight with you. I'll be honest, you're an essential part of my organization. You're a strong ninja, Sasori." "Save the wooing and get to the point." The red head said gruffly.

"Let me finish. I was going to say that the same goes for Deidara. You're both strong ninja. That's why it makes me sad to do this." "Stop lying. I doubt you're sad, you bastard." Sasori said with venom in his voice. "Sasori, I'm being reasonable here. I don't think you want to see me when I'm being unreasonable. I know you love Deidara, okay, I can relate from Konan. But as soon as it interferes with our goal, it's become a problem." The red head gave him the dirtiest look he could manage. "So, you have some choices to be made. Either you kill the baby, and Deidara lives or... I'll have to kill both of them. Please choose wisely, Sasori." Sasori's eyes widened and he felt himself break inside. It was obvious what the better option was but... How could he ever ask Deidara to do that? It was crazy... It was reckless... But maybe Deidara was rubbing off on him... The red head grit his teeth loudly, "Don't threaten me, you bastard." He growled, "You hurt him and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"You can say you're going to kill me all day, but could you do it? You're good, but I'm a god. Sasori, you never seemed like the type to bark when you can't bite. I'm disappointed." Pein shook his head. The red head made a disgusted face, then regained his cool, "Don't piss me off. I don't care if you're our leader, or god himself. You tell me something, Pein. If it was Konan instead, would -you- make her kill the baby?" The man with the piercings sighed. "Creating new life would be pointless. Both me and Konan have dedicated our lives to this organization. I'm sure she would agree with me." The puppet master crinkled his nose, "You seem so sure of what she wants. But is that really what she wants? None the less, Deidara didn't have the option like you and her did. He didn't dedicate his life, you got Itachi to force him. It's not fair."

Pein chuckled, "It's not fair? You sound just like a child, Sasori no Akasuna. I know about your past before you joined Akatsuki. You should know better than anyone that life isn't fair." "Don't bring -that- into this." The red head gripped his cloak tightly, holding himself back from doing something he would regret. "Life is finally giving me a second chance and I'm not going to lose it now. Deidara's not going to die." "Oh, but Deidara doesn't have to die. That's why I'm giving you the option." Pein countered. "Asking him to do -that-, would be the same as killing him. I wont do it." Sasori growled. "If you wont then you sadly leave me no choice. I might as well go kill him now." The taller male smirked. The red heads eyes widened in worry, knowing he didn't have the power to fight their leader now.

"Wait!" The red head shouted, "You said it was a burden to the organization. Well, what if Deidara continues on as normally, we will complete our missions as normal and as soon as we start slacking you can... make your judgement." Pein sighed, "Fine. See, I told you I can be reasonable. But, as soon as he starts to hold back the organization, I will force this decision upon you. You were a day late this time, you're not off to a good start." "It wont happen again, I assure you." Sasori said, before Pein dismissed him.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara ran over to Danna, practically knocking him over as he walked into the room. The blonde sobbed over the other boys shoulder and Sasori petted his hair comfortingly, "Deidara, don't cry. Only helpless children cry; Adults know that crying is pointless." The blonde flinched, Sasori had never said anything like that when he was upset before. The red head knew it was a cruel thing to say but he had to get Deidara ready, he had to be strong if they were all going to live. "I'm sorry, Danna. I was just so scared Pein would kick me out and split us up." The blonde wiped his tears. "What did he say anyway?" "Deidara..." Sasori said sadly. "Akatsuki doesn't kick people out... they kill you." The blondes eyes started watering again and the red head hugged him tightly, "Don't worry though, nothing happened. He just asked me why we were late and I explained how those shop keepers attacked us."

Sasori urged Deidara to lay down and he laid beside him, both laying on their sides to look the other in the eyes. The red head's face turned to forlorn. He didn't like to see Deidara's pretty face stained with tears. Putting his thumb to the blondes face, he wiped his eyes. "Don't be upset, I told you everything was fine." His Danna reassured, smiling slightly. "If someone wants to split us up they will have to do it over my dead body, okay?" "But I don't want you to die, Danna!" Deidara whined. "That's the point, I wont die so you don't need to worry. At all. Okay?" Sasori said, getting slightly irritated. The blonde nodded, calming down, "I'm sorry. My emotions have just been all over the place lately. It just seems like we're happy and then something just recks it all the time. Most of the time that something being me, hm."

"You didn't reck anything. Stop saying that." Sasori made an unhappy expression. "Okay Danna, it just seems like you're upset though... and I don't know why, hm." Deidara admitted sadly and the other boy leaned in to kiss him. "Well, you're wrong. I'm not upset. I'm really happy. I love you and you love me. Nothing could make me happier then having you here with me." He took the blondes hand and held it up to his heart, twirling around the ring. "And I get to marry you too. Why would I be upset?" Deidara smiled happily, "That's true. I don't know why I thought that, hm." "Pein just wants us to work harder on or missions. He's not killing anyone, okay?" Sasori kissed the blondes hand lovingly and he nodded, "Okay, Danna."

It broke Sasori's heart to lie to Deidara... But he felt he had to, he'd rather Deidara be ignorant and happy then upset and broken. If Sasori had to carry the burden of the truth, he would do it just to see the blonde smile. "I love you, Danna!" Deidara said happily, bringing his fiancé into a tight hug. "I love you too." Sasori said gently, "Say, Deidara can you do something for me from now on?" "Sure, anything, hm." The blonde peered up curiously. "Well, I've noticed that recently you've been slacking battle wise and relying on me to protect you most of the time... It's okay, don't apologize but I just want you try harder, okay? Be independent like how you were before." Sasori explained calmly.

Deidara nodded, "I know. I guess I have relied on you too much, hm. I guess It just makes me happy that someone cares if I live or die... Nobody really has before..." He admitted sheepishly, looking down at his hands. Sasori's expression turned to pained, "Deidara... I'll always care. You don't have to put yourself in danger... Just ask me and I'll tell you I love you every time you're doubt." Deidara nibbled his lip and tackled the red head. "Oh, Danna! Thank you! You've done so much for me and I just..." "You just, nothing." Sasori rubbed his back comfortingly. "Deidara, I'm going to work on my puppets now and think over some things. I'd like to be left alone, is that okay?" He kissed the blondes cheek, who made a disappointed face. "I'm sorry. A lot has happened, I just need some time to think, okay? Happy things, like what I will say to you at our wedding." Sasori pinched Deidara's cheek teasingly. "Why don't you spend some time with Tobi? He clearly missed you." The blonde nodded understandingly, "Okay. I'll miss you, Sasori. You better think of the best wedding speech!" Deidara smiled brightly and Sasori couldn't help but smile slightly back. He could tell holding this burden was worth it for that. "I'll miss you too. And I'm sure I will, I've always been the more artistic one." The blonde pouted then giggled, "Asshole, hm." "Brat."

After Deidara left the room, Sasori's smile faded. He had lied to Deidara again... He wasn't going to think about wedding vows, about happy things... He was going to think about how helpless he felt... Pein was just about to kill Deidara and he couldn't do anything but beg... He shouldn't have to ask Deidara to be stronger... He should be stronger himself so he could protect him... He could work on his puppets all he wanted but it was too much... How could he defeat the leader of Akatsuki? His eyes burned and his lower lip trembled. Only helpless kids cry, right? Sasori thought ironically as a tear rolled down his face.

The blonde knocked on Tobi's door. He felt uneasy and he wasn't sure why. Danna had told him not worry but... Just the way he looked at him... It was like he could sense something was wrong... Maybe it was all in his head though. "Senpai!" the taller male greeted, "You came to visit me? Wait, you and Sasori senpai didn't get in a fight, did you?" "No, it's not like that." Deidara shook his head, "Sasori's busy today so I thought we could hang out, hm." "Oh!" Tobi said excitedly, "Well, come in then."

The masked nin shifted his feet nervously, "You can sit on the bed if you want. Make yourself comfortable, really." The blonde chuckled and took him up on his offer. He was just like a teenage boy who had a girl over for the first time. "Thanks Tobi, hm." "Don't mention it, senpai." The goofy nin sat on the bed next to Deidara, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "So, uhm, how are things? You and Sasori senpai and baby senpai too!" His senpai smiled and patted his stomach, "The baby is okay as far as I know." Deidara's expression turned to troubled, "As for me and Sasori no Danna, I'm not really sure. He seems like something is bothering him but he's too stubborn to tell me. I think something happened when he went to talk to Pein, so I'm worried." He admitted.

Nodding understandingly, Tobi put a finger up to his lip. "I'm sure Sasori senpai would tell you if it was something serious, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Deidara gave an unimpressed expression. "I guess so... I just wish if something were bothering him he'd just tell me so we could tackle it together. But instead he just treats me like a dumb brat." The blonde pouted childishly, contrasting his statement. "Don't worry, Senpai. I'm sure he will tell you eventually." Tobi reassured. "He's probably just keeping it from you because he knows you will worry, but I guess it's kind of having the opposite effect." Deidara fell back on the bed in frustration, "Tobi, don't ever fall in love... hm..." Tobi stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling, "Why do you say that, Senpai? Isn't it a great feeling when the person you love loves you back?" The blonde put his hand on his forehead and sighed, "I don't know. It just feels so overwhelming to me, hm. I can't even think straight." Deidara rolled over, getting up to sit crossed legged, "Before my life used to be all about art... Don't care about anything or anyone, just live for that... Nobody really cared about me either so, there wasn't much sense wasting time on them... hm." The blonde looked at his palms, sadly.

"But... Then I met Sasori no Danna and, ... I don't know. He wasn't exactly kind to me but he would listen to me at least, which was more then anyone else would ever do. I admired him a lot, you see. He was so cool, calm and artistic... I just wished I could be more like him... Instead of just some dumb brat, hm. And I guess somewhere along the line I ended up falling in love with him." Deidara clutched his hands together, the topic upsetting him but he had to tell someone and Tobi was his friend, right? "Other people respected Danna too, Itachi, the other Akatsuki. I just feel like everyone else is so strong and I want to be too. I want to impress Sasori no Danna. I want him to look at me as an equal instead of just a kid. I want him to admire me the way I admire him, hm... It's silly, isn't it?" The bomber laughed nervously and Tobi shook his head. "It's not silly, senpai." The young nin put his finger up to his lip innocently, "And I think you're strong senpai. I wouldn't call you my senpai if you weren't!" Deidara couldn't help but smile lightly, "Heh, thanks Tobi. But yeah..." He changed his expression to frustrated. "Love isn't all it's cracked up to be. Most of the time I'm miserable, worrying about him, worried things will take him away from me, hm." The blonde looked at his knees sadly.

Tobi tilted his head, "I'm sure things will work out fine. You've got Sasori senpai protecting you and so many others rooting for you too! Like me and Konan Senpai! So things will be okay!" Deidara blushed slightly, "I know... Thank you, Tobi... I just... If I'm always relying on Danna to protect me well, then who will protect him, hm?" Tobi ruffled his hair in frustration, "Senpaiiiiii!" He whined, "Don't worry so much. Everything will be okay! If it's not you can blow me up with one of your bombs, okay?" The taller boy giggled. Deidara chuckled back, "Okay. Deal, Tobi."

After hanging out with Tobi, Deidara went to return to his room. Tobi was a dumbass but he was very kind to him, he could tell the young recruit was trying his hardest to cheer him up. The blonde decided he would stop worrying, after all he always said to live in the present and cherish every fleeting moment! And now, he was alive, Danna was alive and their baby was okay so he should be happy, right? "Sasori no Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, opening the door. The lights were off and Sasori was laying in bed, his back to the door. He didn't move. Was he sleeping? He tip toed over.

"Danna, are you sleeping?" The blonde asked unsurely, sitting down on the bed beside him. The red head opened his eyes slowly, "Deidara?" He asked drowsily, turning around to face the other boy. "Mhmm! Are you happy to see me, hm?" Deidara gave him a cheeky smile. Sasori made an amused sound, getting up to sit with the blonde. "I always am." The red head shifted, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. "Deidara, I love you." He said softly, causing the taller boy to glance over. He noticed that Sasori's eyes were red and puffy, like he had cried. "I love you too. Say, uhm, Danna..." Deidara said nervously. He couldn't help but shake that something was wrong. He just felt so far away from Sasori no Danna... "Is everything really okay? I'm not a child, you know you can tell me, hm."

Sasori gave him a sympathetic expression and then sighed. "Deidara... Please... Just don't ask me that." Deidara frowned, displeased. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means stop asking questions, dummy." The red head smirked lightly and kissed him on the nose. What would it take to get Deidara to stop? It was more difficult the more he had to lie and hide from him. "Are -you- okay, Deidara? It's hard to believe you'd get this worked up just because something -might- be bothering me." Sasori brushed his hand over Deidara's before entwining the blondes fingers in his own. The blonde flinched slightly, "I uhm... well it just seems like your hiding something from me so I'm a bit scared... I don't want you to feel you have to handle everything on your own, Danna. I love you so I want us to be a team, not just you protecting me, hm. It's sweet but I just want you to trust me." Deidara admitted sincerely. Hopefully Sasori would understand.

"Deidara..." Sasori said in surprise, taking his hand back to twiddle his fingers in his lap. "I was trying my hardest to protect you, you know... But I guess I can't hide it anymore if you insist on knowing so badly." The red head paused, looking into his lap sadly. Maybe it would be okay to tell him? That way they could tackle it together and be a team... Like Deidara said. "Well... today Pein gave me a decision..." He continued staring into his lap, clutching his palms tightly. Deidara looked at him with worry and nodded. "What was it?" Sasori took a deep breath before explaining. "He said either I convince you to kill the child and you live... Or, he'd have no choice but to kill you both." The boys' blue eyes widened and Sasori took his hand comfortingly. "Don't worry. I... talked him out of it and now the deal is as long as we don't become a burden to the organization you both can live... I know, it sounds like we got off easy so why am I so worried? I just... never felt so powerless before... I want to protect you, Deidara. Soon it's going to be difficult for you on missions and I don't know if I'm strong enough for us both..."

Deidara's lower lip trembled and he tackle hugged Sasori onto the bed. "Sasori no Danna!" He shouted. "You're the strongest person I know, hm! I admire you so much so if anyone can do it, it's you" The blonde blushed, hovering over the red head. "Will you, let me take some of the burden from you, Danna? I promise I will help you as much as I can!" Sasori chuckled happily, "Thank you, Deidara. Really, you've made me feel a lot better." He brushed the blondes hair out of his face gently, "I think you're strong too. Well, for a brat. You get so determined, you make me believe you could take down god himself."

The blondes eyes widened then he smiled brightly, "Well, I would have no choice if he was a threat to my Danna, hm!" Sasori smiled back then turned his glance to the right, embarrassed, "Deidara... you want to know something..." The blonde nodded, "Sure." The red head blushed slightly, "Well, you may think it's me whose saving you all the time but... really I think it's you whose saving me..." Deidara chuckled, "How's that? You mocked me last time I said I was going to protect you, hm." "Well no." Sasori explained, "It's different then just that. Maybe it's just your over confidence. We're so different, you see. I like to be careful, sure and precise but you don't care about those things... Just when I think hope is lost you just get back up again and prove me wrong. You have a strong personality, brat. It's reckless and is probably going to get you killed someday but... it's admirable."

Deidara blushed, embarrassed to get a compliment from his Danna. "But, I'll always have my worry-wart Sasori no Danna right there to look out for me, hm!" Sasori smiled slightly. "Always. I guess we really need each other after all, don't we?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! You really are quite anal, I mean you always triple check everything before our missions! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Deidara poked his nose playfully and Sasori flipped him over so he could top. "You know, brat. I can be anal in more ways than just one." The red head winked and his fiancé giggled, "Well, at least I know you've cheered up, hm. And apparently I guessed the word of the day?" "Mhmm, it was anal." Sasori mumbled, kissing Deidara's cheek and down to his neck.

Deidara burst out laughing, "What, again? It always is, hm." The red head smiled slightly against the blondes skin, "Well, I guess you'll know what to guess tomorrow night then too." "Hmph, I guess so. So what exactly is my prize?" He chuckled, playing along. "Well, I'm feeling generous tonight so..." Sasori trailed off, unbuttoning the blondes cloak and dipping a hand into his pants. "See, I get right to the point." The red head smirked, jerking the other boys length quickly. "D-Danna!" Deidara moaned, pulling his head back. Sasori chuckled, pleased then lowered himself to the blondes bulge. "You ready for this?" He kissed Deidara's stomach briefly before easing down his pants, making his way down to his exposed shaft. The blonde gasped as he put it in his mouth, locking his hands with his Danna's red hair. "Oh my! Danna..." Deidara moaned, sweat beading off his forehead.

Sasori bobbed his head, making sure it hit the back of his throat each time. He could tell Deidara was holding himself back from bucking into his mouth. It was cute, he didn't want to break any boundaries with his master. Didn't want to potentially piss the red head off and have him stop. The red head hummed, the vibrations almost making Deidara release right there. He clutched the bed sheets, "Danna... I can't... much longer..." The blonde panted. "Don't stop, Danna! Please! Oh! Ah!" The blonde moaned, cumming into his partners mouth. Sasori wiped his mouth and joined the blonde, laying beside him. "Wow, that was like a whole minute! New record, Dei!" Sasori mocked and Deidara frowned. "Shut up, hm! At least I didn't keep you waiting..." The red head chuckled, "I know. So, do you want to go all the way too? You don't want to leave your master out, do you?~"

Deidara made an unamused face, "I want to, hm. But could you be anymore vulgar? I want my sweet Danna from last night!" Sasori kissed his cheek, "I can be sweet. So did you want me to quote Shakespeare while 'making love' to you?" The red head joked and Deidara frowned. "Asshole. Maybe I wont have sex with you then, hm." The blonde huffed and turned his head away stubbornly. Sasori tilted his head, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I've just been so overwhelmed all day I guess I just wanted to do something light-hearted with you." Deidara glared at him, crossing his arms. "Oh, so having sex with me is a light-hearted activity, hm?" "I didn't mean it like that." Sasori explained innocently. "Hmph. Do you need me to get a dictionary for you? Sex is supposed to be passionate and romantic. I wouldn't describe it as 'light hearted'."

Sasori's expression changed to frustrated, "It's just a word, I'm sorry you took it that way." "Oh? You're sorry -I- took it that way, Mr. Innocent?" The red head's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I'm just telling you how I feel. Do you want me to apologize for it?" "That would be a good start, hm." Deidara put his nose up arrogantly. "Deidara, stop being a brat. I've been so worked up all day, about you, about keeping that child alive. I get no thanks for it, I'm just the asshole at the end of the day and that's how it'll always be. Now, let's cue the tears, I'm being an asshole again, I'm hurting you again... Aren't I?" Sasori said, anger flaring in his voice.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock... He didn't really know how to react. He didn't know if he was angry or hurt or whatever... Well, he was hurt... He didn't like it when Danna fought with him, serious fighting, not just art bickering. "Danna, I'm sorry." The blonde admitted sadly, pulling his knees up to his body. The red heads face softened and he sighed, "I am too. I didn't mean to infer sex with you isn't important to me, it is. It's just... feeling hurts so much..." Sasori clutched his heart in pain, "If I feel anymore I'm just going to break down..." Deidara flinched and then embraced his Danna. "Oh Danna! Don't be upset, please!" The red head nodded against his chest. "It's not that easy, Deidara. I've always wanted to turn my feelings off. I was close there for a while but... I ended up feeling again, for you, and now I have to deal with the consequences..." He admitted sadly. It hurt how Danna said 'consequences' for loving him but Deidara held it back. His Danna was hurt enough and he didn't want to make it worse because he didn't like what a word meant.

"But, you must've choose to feel because of good reasons too, right? Don't I make you feel happy too?" Deidara asked desperately, trying anything to help his broken master. "I never said you didn't. You make me feel the happiest I've felt in a long time." Sasori explained, thinking back at the only one time when he was previously happy, when his parents were still alive and he had no worries at all. He let himself lay against Deidara's chest. "But I guess with happiness there comes a price. The fear of losing it. I'm so scared to lose you, that I wonder if it's even happiness to begin with." "Of course it's worth it, hm! Happiness is like art, it's fleeting and quick! And with it may come sadness but, I'd rather feel a bit of sadness if it means I get to feel happy with you! I'd rather go nine days of sadness if it meant I could be happy with you just one of them, hm! Just one! Instead of just nothing, because that's boring!" Deidara explained passionately, earning a chuckle from his master.

"Brat, you talk a lot." The blonde frowned. Sasori smiled against his chest, wrapping his arms around his beloved tightly. "But you're right. And you've just saved me again... Maybe I'm just an old man who gave up to soon but... You'll help me, wont you Deidara?" "Always, Danna! And I'm sorry again too, I really didn't know you were upset. I just thought you... Yeah, hm." The blonde admitted sadly. "Don't worry about it. I should have known about your natural tendency to misunderstand everything." Sasori said jokingly and Deidara just pouted, "Hmmm..." "You know... you can take top tonight if you want..." The red head admitted uncomfortably. "All your bickering has tired me out so..." "What?!" Deidara's mouth gaped open innocently, "Top my Danna?" "Deidara, stop being a bitch or I'll change my mind." Sasori growled. Deidara put up his hands determined, "This is perfect, hm! Now I can show you how to make love romantically and artistically! You did it perfect last night but it seems you've forgotten so soon... hm." The shorter boy rolled his eyes, "Did I stutter? I said stop being a bitch. Call it whatever you want as long as you hurry up."

The red head pulled off his cloak and kicked off his pants impatiently, the blonde quickly following suit. Deidara hovered over his Danna and blushed, not used to being in control. "Danna... Are you ready, hm?" He asked nervously. Sasori wrapped his legs around the blondes waist, pushing him forward. "Am I going to have to make a man of you, brat?" "I am a man, hm! I'm just looking out for you..." Deidara frowned, getting offended. "I know, but this waiting is killing me. Hurry up, Deidara." The red head laid back on the bed in defeat and the blonde gave him an amused look. "Heh, well if you really want it." Deidara eased himself into his lover. Even though Danna was impatient he made sure to be gentle with him. It wasn't often Sasori would let him top so he wasn't as used to it as the blonde.

Deidara gasped as Sasori's tight warmth enveloped him. "Sasori no Danna... Does it... feel good?" The blonde asked between slow thrusts. The red head nodded, panting softly every time Deidara hit his spot. "Deidara... go faster..." Sasori said between breaths. "You're going so slow it's just... unbearable." The taller boy nodded, picking up his pace. "Is this okay?" "Faster brat." The other boy ordered and Deidara went even faster. Feeling himself on the brink of cumming, his control was quickly diminishing until he was giving the red head all he had. "Oh, Sasori no Danna!" Deidara moaned, trusting quickly into his lover. "It's almost there!" "Ah... brat if you cum now, I'll kill you..." Sasori panted.

"Deidara senpai!" Tobi shouted, the opening of the door startling the blonde. He quickly collapsed onto Sasori, pulling the blanket up to cover their private parts. "Tobi, get the fuck out!" Deidara shouted flustered and the masked nin covered his eyes. He opened up his fingers, obviously peeking through the cracks. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Senpai! I just... Pein wanted to call us all for a meeting so I thought I would fetch you. I should've knocked, uhm!" Deidara pulled the sheet up to his chin, "Stop gawking at me, pervert!" Sasori stared blankly at Tobi. "Hey, you guys were the ones having sex in the middle of the day!" The masked nin shouted back.

Hidan burst out laughing as soon as Deidara and Sasori walked into the meeting. "Wow, Sasori. I can't believe you let blondie top you. It's too much!" Sasori gave him a death glare and Hidan instantly shut up. If just looks could kill, Sasori could kill a whole army. "I wouldn't be talking, Hidan. He gets laid more than you. When was the last time you found a girl?" Kakuzu countered calmly, mostly to piss his partner off. Hidan frowned and blushed slightly, "That's not fair! There's no girls in Akatsuki besides Konan and everyone knows she's the leaders' woman. And that's the point, found a -girl-, not a fag."

"Hidan, you should know not to test my patience." Sasori said in a bored tone. "You think you're hurting my feelings? You're not. I've chosen to be with Deidara because I want to and nothing about our relationship makes me feel ashamed." He grabbed the blondes hand confidently and Deidara blushed. Danna had... protected him, their relationship... Deidara's eyes watered, touched. "Thanks, Sasori no Danna." The blonde said softly, and Sasori smirked. "I didn't say that for you, he was annoying me too, you know? And it's how I feel." He squeezed the blondes hand tighter and Deidara smiled, taking their seats at the table. Hidan frowned, but knew he should shut up. He didn't care about pissing off the blonde but he was positive Sasori was a lot more experienced than him.

"Is everyone here?" The leaders voice called through the room as he entered, Konan at his side. Deidara shot Sasori a worried expression, afraid of this man who wanted his baby killed, and possibly him too. "Yup, Tobi rounded everyone up!" The masked nin exclaimed, even though Pein probably wasn't planning to do a name call. "Well then, now we can begin." The leader announced, taking his seat at the end of the table. "We've been at this base for too long so it's almost time to change locations again. As you probably already guessed, we will be increasing the amount of missions and expecting them to be done faster." He shot a smirk at Deidara and Sasori, who guessed quickly what his plan was. He was trying to get the better of them and get them to mess up. The red head burned with anger but held it back. There was no use fighting about it, they would just have to tackle whatever Pein threw at them. The pierced man threw a folder in the middle of the table before making his leave, "Here are your new missions. I expect them to be completed as soon as possible. Work hard, especially Sasori and Deidara. You remember the repercussions, don't you?"

To be Continued...

(AN: Yay, chapter 5! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. Please let me know what you think! c: I'm sorry this chapter my be a bit boring, mostly angst but I can reassure more will happen in following chapters! I just fall in love with Sasori no Danna more and more as I write for him /swoons. He's so heroic! I was thinking when he was protecting Deidara from knowing about Peins plans it was almost like Chiyo protecting him so maybe Sasori will realize her "useless" actions weren't so useless after all and understand now that he's in the position himself~)


	6. Chapter 6- Time apart!

Deidara groaned as he walked through the forest with his Sasori no Danna. This was their sixth mission in a row and he was really getting tired. It didn't help with the pregnancy either; it was just making him more tired than usual. Danna was always cranky and in that damn puppet so he really wasn't much company either... The blonde rubbed his groggy eyes. "Danna, I'm so tired. Can't we take a break, hm?" He whined. "Deidara, we don't have time for breaks. We need all the extra time we can get incase things don't go as planned." Hiruko explained, like he hadn't already heard that explanation every mission. It was sweet that Sasori was so worried about him... but did he have to take things so seriously? What would one little nap hurt?

"Hm, I know." Deidara sighed sadly. "Hey brat." Hiruko said a bit quieter than usual. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Hey Danna?" The puppet nin stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "You can... come inside Hiruko with me if you want... I mean just so you get your rest. But once you're done, you get out, go it!?" It was strange to hear Hiruko talk that way, it almost made Deidara chuckle. "Okay, Danna!" He said enthusiastically as the red head opened Hiruko up. "Come on, you're wasting time." Sasori said in an irritated voice and Deidara climbed in unsurely.

Once he was situated, he wrapped his arms around Sasori from behind. "I missed you so much, Sasori no Danna!" The red head made an unhappy face and turned his head around slightly. "I'm closing him up now, so... make sure you're comfortable." Deidara nodded as Hiruko enclosed around them. This sucked, It was dark so now he couldn't even see Danna anymore. At least he could be close to him though. He rested his head on Sasori's shoulder as the puppet began to move. It felt strange and the motion almost made him sick. But the blonde wouldn't complain, he could rest now.

"Danna..." Deidara said thoughtfully. "Imagine if we had sex in here, hm." "Go to sleep." Sasori said unamused, not going to admit the thought was now in stuck his mind. It was taking all his self restraint from acting on it. "I was just joking." The boy giggled from behind him. "I guess we don't really have time to have sex nowadays... hm." "I said go to sleep..." The red head urged. Deidara's mouth turned to a grin, "Wow, Danna. Did I tease you?" "No." Sasori said quickly... A bit too quickly, the blonde thought with amusement.

"Hey, I want to sit in your lap, hm." Deidara decided, moving around in the puppet. "Deidara, sit down. You're going to get stuck." Sasori replied with irritation. "Nope, I've got this!" The blonde said with enthusiasm, attempting to climb over the shorter boys shoulder. "Get your butt out of my face!" The red head shouted. The blonde chuckled, "Oh? Is it turning you on?" "No, you're pissing me off!" "There we go!" Deidara plopped down on the other boys lap and wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala. "Now you're in the way." Sasori muttered. "Just pretend I'm not here." The blonde said, resting his head over the others shoulder and getting comfortable. His brown eyes squinted and he sighed. "Whatever. Just sleep now, okay?"

It wasn't long afterwards until the blonde was snoring in his ear. The red head smiled to himself. Deidara was annoying as hell, but he couldn't live without him. Once Hiruko made it to the village, he went to get a hotel. Sasori didn't want Deidara to come on the mission this time. He could take care of it, as the blonde needed his rest. "Room for one." Hiruko said gruffly to the girl at the front desk. She seemed a bit afraid. It was amusing, the reactions people had to Hiruko. The girl squeaked as he grabbed the key with his tail and headed off to the room.

Wriggling free, and careful not to wake his sleeping partner, Sasori lifted him up to the bed. Deidara looked so innocent while he was sleeping. He would probably be mad to be left out of the mission but it would be better than him getting hurt. Sasori kissed the blondes cheek. "I'll be back." He whispered, not expecting Deidara to hear.

The blonde whined in his sleep, shifting and eventually opening his eyes. The room was dark but he was definitely in a hotel room. Wait, did Sasori listen to him and let them take a break? But it was night-time! Now they wouldn't have time to finish the mission! "Danna!" Deidara shouted, lifting himself to sit up. Sasori was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at him. "What's wrong?" The red asked, raising an eyebrow. "The mission... it's so late now... hmm." The bomber fretted. The other boy smirked at him, amused. "Don't worry so much, I took care of it."

Deidara frowned, "What? You left me out of another mission, hm? What happened to not treating me like a weakling?" Sasori shifted, crawling closer to the blonde until he was sitting beside him. "You were tired, it couldn't be helped." The shorter boy explained, giving him a serious look. "You wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway. Wasn't very artistic." Sasori smirked and Deidara chuckled, "Oh, I see, hm!"

Silence ensued for a few seconds, the blonde looked at the other boy lovingly and then down to his lips, longing to kiss them. Deidara leaned forward and kissed his fiancé softly. "I love you, Danna." Sasori smiled lightly, moving his hand to now hold his boyfriends. "I love you too." He reassured. The blondes lip trembled and he threw himself at the red head, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I love you sooo much, Danna!" "Is everything okay?" Sasori asked in confusion, returning his embrace unsurely. "I'm scared..." Deidara admitted. "Of what?" He asked, still sounding surprised. Although, there were many reasons he could think of why the blonde would be scared...

"Everything..." Deidara said, sounding upset. "I'm scared what you'll think of me when the baby starts showing..." He took a hand back from around Sasori's neck and put it on his stomach. "What will change between us once it's born... Maybe I wont even live through it... hm... I wonder if we'll be able to do mission after mission much longer... I love you and rely on you so much, that I'm afraid what it does to you... What it does to me... This devotion I have is just so overwhelming that I feel like it's killing me..." His voice wavered on the end and soon the tears were spilling out of his eyes... Why was he such a mess lately? Hopefully Danna would understand.

Sasori blinked in shock and pain. He wanted to make Deidara feel better but, what could he even say to that? "Deidara... I don't know what to say." He admitted. "It's okay, Sasori. Just hold me." The blonde sniffled, trying to fight back more tears. Wrapping his arms tighter around him, Sasori rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "Hey Deidara, I know something that might make you feel better." "Hm?" "Well, we have a couple of days off starting tomorrow so... How do you feel about preparing tomorrow and then getting married the next day?" Sasori offered, "I mean if it's too soon, I'd understand." Deidara's face lit up from over the other boys shoulder, he backed off some to look him in the eyes. He looked so happy! "Is that a yes?" Sasori chuckled. "Yes! A million times, yes!" Deidara said excitedly and the other boy felt it heart warming.

"Also, I can't say for sure about the other things but you're not going to die, Deidara. I wanted to... You know when the time comes... I'd like to be the one that operates on you... I don't trust anyone else." Sasori admitted and the blondes eyes widened. "Okay, Danna. I trust you." He nodded reassuringly and the red head leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Good. Now don't ever say that again... Unless you're doubting my medical skills..." Sasori kissed around his jaw and down to his neck. Deidara gasped as the other boy sucked and nipped at him, moving his head back to feel more of the sweet sensation. "D-danna! We were just talking about cutting me open, hm! And now you're coming on to me?" He put his hands on Sasori's shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep your mind off of it." The puppet master said innocently, returning to kiss the other boys neck. He moved his hands to remove Deidara's cloak, only for the blonde to grab his arm. "Stop, I'm not in the mood." He whined. Sasori couldn't help but think something was wrong... Deidara was enjoying the kisses yet he didn't want to have sex? He thought he was happy about finally getting married? Was something else wrong? "Deidara, what's wrong?" The red head said sternly. The blonde blushed, looking away, "It's nothing. I just don't feel like having sex right now, hm." He held his cloak protectively and the red head squinted. Was he hiding something?

"Deidara, don't lie to me." Sasori said, getting frustrated. "I'm not, hm." He clutched his cloak tighter. "Really?" The red head raised an eyebrow, "Then you wouldn't mind taking off your cloak for me?" "I said I didn't want to have sex." Deidara said stubbornly, making the other boy growl. "It's not a request, it's an order, brat." Seeing that the blonde was still reluctant, Sasori's metal coil came out from his cloak and wrapped around Dei's arms, restraining them above his head. "D-Danna! Stop! You're not going to take me by force, a-are you? If you do, I'll never forgive you, hm!" The blonde thrashed about on the bed and the red head almost felt guilty.

Sighing, Sasori went to unbutton the other boys cloak. "Deidara, calm down. I'm not going to rape you. I don't even have the proper equipment with this body. I just want to know what you're hiding from me." "Danna, stop!" He wriggled, trying to free himself or at least make Sasori feel guilty enough to stop. "If you loved me you'd stop!" The red head stopped, body completely frozen. "I do love you..." He said softly, the coil slowly untying itself and returning to Sasori's cloak. "But... if you loved -me-, you wouldn't hide things..." Sasori backed off Deidara completely while the blonde looked down, guilty.

"I'm sorry, Sasori no Danna. It's just... I'm scared how you will react. But, if you promise not to make a big deal about it, than I could show you." Deidara looked up at him for an answer. "I wont." Sasori said sure of himself. The blondes fingers went to unbutton the cloak. He knew Danna hated waiting but he had to go slowly; he was so nervous. After taking the cloak off, Sasori could see that Deidara's stomach was protruding a bit through his fishnet shirt. The blonde lifted up the shirt and it was definitely sticking out a good two inches.

The red head's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't mad but... he didn't really know what he was feeling now. The baby had always been like an imaginary thing to him, they talked as if it were there but there wasn't much proof. And here was proof, sticking right in his face. "Danna...?" Deidara said nervously, pulling down his shirt but leaving the cloak off. "Danna, do you still love me?" The air was starting to feel thin around him, as much as he breathed he just couldn't get enough air. He wasn't sure why but it terrified him... seeing it sticking out like that, making the boy he loved so much look unnatural and misformed. "Deidara... I'll always love you but... I'm sorry, I need to be alone for awhile." Sasori left the room then, leaving Deidara with his thoughts.

The blonde stared at the door, in shock and maybe hoping Sasori would come back. He wanted to go after him... but would it just make things worse? As much as he wanted to find out what was on his mind, Sasori wanted to be alone, so... He put his hands to his baby bump. Even though it was scary and strange, Deidara felt happy to know his baby was there and alive. He thought Danna was happy about them having a baby too... But apparently it was a big act... He wasn't happy at all. The familiar feeling came rushing over him, his eyes burned and soon the tears came flooding out. Deidara wiped the tears quickly but more just kept rushing out. "Danna..." He whined, putting his hands to his chest where his heart ached.

After crying until he was unable to make tears anymore, Deidara flopped down on the bed. He wasn't even sure what to feel anymore. What had hurt so much now just made him numb... Not even sure what he was doing, but knowing there was a chance of more pain, he opened the bedroom door and walked around the hotel room. Maybe he just wanted to feel something again. Soon he found his Danna asleep on the couch, at least he hadn't left him completely. With no coherent thoughts left in his head, Deidara grabbed a blanket from the other room and put it over him. Afterwards, he climbed in beside the red head, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling against his chest. It was awkward, and Deidara didn't even fit completely on the couch but he could sleep happy as long as Danna was there.

Sasori whined in his sleep, shifting on the couch but something was blocking him. It was a warm familiar feeling. He should've known what it was but he had to open his eyes to check. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde cuddled against him. That stupid brat didn't know how to listen. What part of 'need time alone' didn't he understand? It almost broke his heart though, how dependent Deidara must've been on him. He glanced down and sure enough that thing was still there, protruding out him. Sasori frowned, he disliked it inside of Deidara... All the trouble it caused, almost getting Deidara killed just from its simple existence... He wanted it out of him... But he knew Deidara would never forgive him if he did that... So it was best if he got away.

"Danna?" Deidara opened his eyes as Sasori tried to slip off the arm of the couch. "I'm just going to the bathroom, Deidara." The red head said calmly before the blonde grabbed his arm and looked at him sternly. "That would be okay, if you weren't in your puppet body, hm. Danna, what's wrong? Why don't you want to be around me?" Deidara kept a firm grasp on Sasori's wrist so he couldn't get away. The red head gave a nervous chuckle, "Deidara... I just, uhm... Let me go, brat. You're being ridiculous." The blonde shook his head, "No, not until you tell me why you're avoiding me. Does it scare you about the baby, hm?" He pulled up his shirt with his free hand, apparently feeling the need to show him again.

Sasori grit his teeth, "I'm not scared. Now let me go now or I'll cut your arm off. I'm not warning you twice." He growled. The blonde almost weakened his grasp but he knew Sasori would never -really- hurt him. "No Danna, tell me what's wrong, now." The red head gave him an angry look, had that brat forgotten who his master was? "Have you lost all respect for me, Deidara? You think I'm bluffing? Well," The red head gave a sadistic chuckle which made the other boy shiver, "I'm not going to give you special treatment just because you're carrying an abomination inside of you." Deidara's eyes widened briefly and before he could respond, Sasori had shoved him, making the blonde fall off the couch and smack his head against the coffee table. A trickle of blood ran down his face but he couldn't feel any physical pain. The only thing that hurt now was his heart. Sasori loved him... Why was he doing this?

"Oh! I'm sorry, Deidara. Did I hurt you?" Sasori said frantically but it wasn't the comforting voice Deidara knew... There was still something wrong. The red head knelt down next to him, taking a kleenex from the table and wiping up the stream of blood. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Dei." The red head kissed him on the forehead. Deidara tried to push him away, not buying this act, or whatever it was, "Get off of me, asshole. Why would you ever think to push a pregnant person, I don't care if I was pissing you off or not."

Sasori glared at Deidara as he glared up at him. The blonde was the first to weaken his expression. "Danna, just say you're sorry and I'll forgive you, hm. I know I was being unfair because you wanted to leave." The blonde admitted, shifting his glance to the floor. "You shouldn't have pushed me but, it was an accident and the baby is fine so, I'm not mad at you, okay?" He looked up at Sasori hopefully, hopefully they could just put this behind them and go back to how they were before. The red head made a displeased face, but Deidara almost thought he looked like he would let things go and apologize. "Deidara, you're so pathetic." He spat. The blonde frowned, feeling like his heart was being stabbed again. Sasori chuckled then, "You think you're so special because you're pregnant. Deidara, you're a man, you're not even supposed to be pregnant."

Deidara started to back away from him but Sasori followed. "Danna, stop. You're scaring me." The blonde whined, stopping in the corner and pulling his knees up to his face, as if doing so would protect him, or at least his baby. If it were anyone else he would fight back without a second thought but not Danna... He could never hurt Danna... "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt my baby!" The blonde begged, tears now running down his face. "I can't fight back! I can't hurt you, Danna! I love you, even if you kill me!"

Sasori went towards him and Deidara closed his eyes, afraid he might actually kill him or attack him again but he was wrong... He was hugging him? The blonde opened his eyes again and he was indeed hugging him. "Deidara, I'm so sorry." Sasori said quietly, but he sounded like his old self again. Deidara hoped it would last but he was still too scared to speak. He'd seen this side of Sasori before, when they were in battles but never to him. He pissed him off before but never this bad. Never made him fear for his life.

"Danna!" Deidara whined, wrapping his arms around the red head once he felt it was safe. Sasori kissed where Deidara had bumped his head. He wasn't really sure what came over him that he would hurt Deidara... He had just gotten so angry, seeing Deidara's stomach disgusted him so much he could feel himself almost lose it again. And here the blonde was, crying and clinging to the person who tried to hurt him. "Deidara, I think we need to take some time apart. I'm not feeling like myself and I think you could benefit from some time away from me." Sasori tried to explain as calmly as possible.

Deidara's eyes widened, he didn't want Danna to go! He needed him right now... "What're you talking about, hm? You knock me up and now you're going to leave me all alone? Or am I undesirable now and you want to run away and cheat on me?" It took every bit of the small amount of patience Sasori possessed not to strike him right now. He knew Deidara was upset and not particularly -trying- to be an idiot but, it just pissed him off so much every time that brat thought he could raise his voice at him. And to accuse him of wanting to cheat? "Danna, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, hmm..." Deidara admitted after the other boy fell silent.

Sasori could feel some of the anger leaving him, and he took the blondes hands comfortingly. "Look, why don't you stay with that herb woman for a couple of days while I think some things over? I hate to make you wait around, I'm just... confused right now." Deidara nodded understandingly, feeling a bit selfish now from his outburst. "Okay, Danna... And uhm... I don't mean to insult you here but I just need to know, you'll come back, right?" The blondes eyes started watering again, breaking Sasori's heart. He could almost see some of his old self in the blonde now. "Of course I will." The puppet nin leaned down taking his boyfriends lips in his own passionately. "I love you, Deidara."

After a very lonely night, being forced to sleep in the other room by himself, Deidara was taken to Masahiko's. He had to keep his cloak on too, while in Danna's presence, which hurt. He tried not to voice his opinions, that would probably just make things worse. Sasori left shortly afterwards, leaving him with this sympathetic girl who was trying to cheer him up. Deidara plopped down on the couch, looking dead and depressed. He didn't want to move, not until he had his Danna back. "Come on, Deidara. It's really nice out, let's get out of the house." Masahiko offered sweetly. It didn't look nice to him, everything was dull and ugly without Sasori no Danna.

"I don't want to, hm." The blonde whined, feeling the tears sting in his eyes. The girl pouted, sitting across from him in an arm-chair. "Deidara, it's only a couple of days, and then Sasori will come back and you can spend every day with him again." Deidara lifted himself up to sit now, "Yeah, but that's if things work out. What if he thinks about it and realizes he can't accept it? I'm not killing my baby but I don't want to lose Danna either." The girl got up then, bringing the boy into a gentle hug. "Oh Deidara, Sasori would never make you do that."

Deidara struggled to get free, "Get off of me, woman, hm! Sasori is the only one that can hug me! You don't know him at all! I know him better than anyone!" Masahiko backed off and sat beside him. She wanted to help... Deidara was her friend after all. He was so dependent on Sasori she wasn't sure to call it sweet or a problem. She nibbled her lip, trying to think of a way to cheer up the blonde, well besides Sasori walking through the door right now.

The whole day Deidara laid on the couch, refusing to do anything. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't go outside, and would barely respond if she talked to him. It was heartbreaking. Masahiko hoped Sasori would come back soon, she wasn't a pushy person and Deidara was so stubborn. What could she do? It was night-time now but he just stayed awake, probably waiting for Sasori to return. She -had- to do something! Masahiko sat in the arm-chair again, "Deidara, I know it feels like you're all alone right now but I promise you're not." The girl said comfortingly. The boy just glanced up at her and then returned to looking at the floor.

"I don't know what to do..." Deidara said quietly, "I don't want to have this baby if Sasori isn't going to be there with me." He put his hand down to his stomach and rubbed it gently. "I know it's terrible but I know I can't do it alone." Masahiko looked at him sympathetically. He wasn't going to get rid of his baby, was he? He told her earlier he couldn't. Had he changed his mind? The boy chuckled then, not a happy chuckle but maybe just amused with himself? "I was thinking... If Sasori doesn't accept it then maybe I would have to find him and blow us all up. We could all die together, me, Danna and the baby if we can't be together in this life..."

Masahiko's eyes widened, was he going insane now?! "Deidara." The girl said sternly, a foreign tone to her. "I'm not saying Sasori is never going to come back but you have to stop relying on him so much! Look what it's doing to you! I don't want you to ever talk about killing that baby again!" She shouted then, reminding him oddly of Tobi. That first night he had pinky promised Tobi that he would never hurt the baby for Sasori... "Deidara, that baby counts on you to take care of it! Just like how you count on Sasori. If Sasori ends up letting you down, do you want to do the same thing? Do you want your baby to be let down by the one person it relies on?"

The blondes eyes started watering... Was she saying he was letting down his baby? "Do you want your baby to die and never have taught it what true art is? I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but I think you really need to hear this right now." Deidara nodded, feeling his stomach again. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking before, maybe that the baby was just a symbol of him and Sasori's love? But that wasn't true, it was real and it needed Deidara. He had felt completely useless before... By Danna, by Akatsuki. But if he was needed by someone it made him feel a lot better. "Thanks..." Deidara said softly and Masahiko smiled, seeing he had cheered up. "You'll always have someone with you who loves you, they're just in your tummy. I bet it can't wait to meet you though. Oh, and since Sasori is the father, that is probably extra true."

Deidara chuckled and then his heart stung a little to remember Sasori. She noticed his expression fall. Uhoh, she probably shouldn't have mentioned Sasori, but she thought the joke would cheer him up! "Deidara, I want you to remember your memories with Sasori. All the times he's told you he loves you, comforted you while you were upset, when he proposed to you, every time he made you feel special... Now, based on everything that's happened between you two do you really think he would just take off and never come back?" The blonde thought over what she said, almost bringing him to tears before he shook his head. "No, Danna loves me." "So, he will come back right?" The girl asked kindly and Deidara nodded. "He will."

Masahiko nodded, "You just have to be patient, okay? Now, are you finally in the mood to eat? Your poor baby is probably starving." Deidara blushed slightly as his stomach rumbled. He felt guilty for making the poor thing suffer all day... Just because he was sulking. "Yeah, uhm... thank you, hm." The girl smiled kindly, "Don't mention it. We're friends now and that's what friends do when the other is having a tough time." She ran off to the kitchen then and came back shortly after with a bowl of soup.

"You're not having any, hm?" Deidara asked, embarrassed as she passed him the bowl. Masahiko shook her head, returning to her seat in the arm-chair, "Nah, I ate when normal people eat." She giggled, watching Deidara chow down on the soup. Even though she was just a weak girl who worked at a herb shop, she felt the need to protect her friend. She couldn't beat up bad guys and make all his troubles go away but at least she could offer him emotional support.

"Oh! Deidara, do you think your baby is going to be a girl or a boy?" Masahiko asked curiously. Deidara swallowed the spoonful of soup before answering, "I think it's a girl, hm." "A little girl would be so cute! Do you have any names picked out?" The boy shook his head, "No, not yet. I want to decide with Danna." She nodded her head understanding, getting up to take the empty bowl from him. "You should try to get some rest. It's quite late." She said gently, feeling almost mother like towards him. Deidara nibbled his lip, "Do you think Danna will come back when I wake up?" Masahiko gave him a reassuring smile, "He could. I can't see him being away from you for long."

She had finally gotten Deidara to sleep in the guest room. He had argued for half an hour about sleeping on the couch so he could see Sasori quicker. Masahiko sat down again in the living room and sighed. Deidara was sure a handful, but she could see him improving and cheering up. He had this co-dependance on Sasori, it was like he felt he could do nothing without him. Deidara was really strong, he could do many things on his own if he wanted. She didn't think this would have to happen anyway, but even without Sasori, Masahiko believed Deidara would be an amazing parent to the child.

A knock on the door halted her thoughts. Surely enough it was master Sasori. He was looking so dark and depressed. Was he here to apologize to Deidara and maybe talk things out with him or... another reason? "Sasori... Deidara's asleep now but did you want me to wake him up? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were the one to wake him." The girl offered. She wasn't sure why she was so scared, it wasn't like Sasori could do anything to her... She just didn't want him hurt Deidara... The boy shook his head, "That's okay, let him sleep and I'll just talk to him in the later. I dont even really know what I want to say to him." What did that even mean? Was he breaking up with him? Oh no, now she was starting to sound like Deidara.

"Sasori... I don't mean to pry but could you try to explain me what's going on? Did Deidara do something to hurt you?" The girl asked with worry. She moved out of the way then, letting the boy in to sit. Sasori sat down, oddly the same place Deidara had sat on the couch. He clutched his hands together and held them up to his face. "So... How is Deidara doing?" Sasori asked quietly. Why was it so difficult to tell how he was feeling? While, Deidara could usually be read like an open book. She guessed they were really true to opposites attract, and not only by art. "I'm not going to lie, he's really upset but he managed to cheer up some." She explained. The red head nodded then, maybe he just needed to see Deidara again? And then things would be okay? Maybe there was nothing to say?

"Sasori, please tell me what's wrong." Masahiko begged, "Maybe I can help. I just hate to see you both suffer like this." The boy looked up at her, as if trying to decode what she was saying. Why did she care? They were 'friends'? "I honestly don't know how to explain it... It just terrifies me, seeing it inside of him like that..." Sasori clutched his hands tighter then, and Masahiko gave a sympathetic look. She wasn't really sure what to think of it at first. How he could be scared of a baby? But maybe it was idea that was scary? Knowing it was real... That it's life was in his hands. That could be overwhelming... Sasori had a lot on his shoulders after all. "I ended up hurting him... Physically... So, he probably doesn't trust anything I say anymore..."

Masahiko shook her head, "It's overwhelming for both of you, I'm sure Deidara will understand if you explain it to him." She smiled lightly, trying to be reassuring but not break the serious mood. "I've never seen anybody love someone so much as he loves you." Sasori glanced at her, looking drained and depressed, "I know... I love him too..." He got up abruptly, "I want to see him now, sitting out here isn't doing anything." The girl couldn't help but smile, getting up to lead him to Deidara.

The two stopped outside the door, hearing faint sounds of Deidara's voice. Was he talking to his baby? Sasori stopped her before she went to knock on the door. "I want to hear what he's saying." The boy said quietly. Masahiko nodded understandingly and listened with him. "I know, baby. I miss your daddy too... I'm sure he'll be back soon. He hates making people wait, you know." Deidara said hopefully from the other side of the door. "Oh, he didn't mean to hurt me earlier. It was just a lot for him to take in. He still loves me... He still loves you too..." It made Sasori feel strange to hear Deidara talking like that but it was a good feeling. His eyes widened and Masahiko's eyes started watering, "Sasori please, just see him." The girl begged. He nodded, hesitating slightly before knocking on the door.

"I agreed to sleep in the guest room, what more do you want, hm?" The blonde said in a cranky tone from the other side of the door. Sasori opened the door, the very sight of him making Deidara gasp in shock. "D-danna? Y-You came back?" He stared as the red head approached him and then embraced him. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. Deidara returned his embrace, still in shock to see his Danna again. He hadn't fallen asleep, did he? "It's okay, Danna. I forgive you for what happened but... you're okay to see me like this now?" The blonde motioned down to his stomach and Sasori glanced down at it. Lifting up Deidara's shirt, he leaned down and kissed his baby bump softly. The blonde blushed bright red, Danna had changed his mind?!

"I love you..." Sasori said softly, his warm breath on his stomach made Deidara flinch. "I love you too, Danna!" He exclaimed, making the red head smirked, "That's nice, Deidara. But I wasn't talking to you." He moved up then and kissed his fiancé on the mouth. "Oh!" Deidara said after he broke the kiss, clueing in. Danna meant... the baby. The blondes eyes started watering, happy tears! "She loves you too, Danna!" He exclaimed, hugging the other boy tighter. "Oh? It's a girl now? And It tells you these things?" Sasori said with mock amazement. Nodding excitedly, Deidara grinned, "Yeah, she does!" "Well, what else does she say?"

The blonde smirked, "Well, she says Deidara is the coolest artist ever and that true art is an explosion!" Sasori frowned, he -would- say that. Deidara chuckled, putting his finger up as he explained, "And she also says, daddy is cool but his art sucks." The red head made an amused sound, glad that Deidara had cheered up. "You're crazy, Deidara, because she just told me that art is eternal beauty." The other boy pouted, "Hey, don't put words in her mouth, hm!" "I'm pretty sure that's what you're doing too." Sasori said calmly.

Masahiko smiled from the doorway, glad to see they had made up. It was crazy how two people could be so depressed but lighten up so quickly just by seeing each other. She knew things would be hard for Deidara and Sasori but they would make it through, she was sure of that.

To be continued...

(AN: That last scene... So cute. ;w; I teared up writing it, well mostly imagining it. I wish I could write for scenes exactly how I see them in my head. I feel all the feels and then I read them over and they just seem so dull to me. Maybe it's me being critical though. If anyone has any advice on how to make scenes come "more alive" I guess then feel free to let me know (advice is appreciated!) haha. But yes, hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! 8D )


	7. Chapter 7- Allies and foes

"Danna, my head hurts." Deidara whined, shaking the sleeping red head awake. "I feel dizzy too... I might throw up... Danna!" The blonde whined again, shaking him harder now. Sasori opened his eyes, still in a daze at what was going on. The two were heading back to the Akatsuki base now and decided to take a rest on the way in the woods. They had just finished up a long mission and had a bit of a break. He was still letting Deidara travel with him inside of Hiruko and... What did he say? He better not throw up inside of his puppet! Before Sasori could react, which was pretty darn quick, the blonde had already thrown up...

Sasori sat still for a moment... He knew some was on him, his precious Hiruko... Oh, and some might have been on Deidara too. He was pissed... But he had to keep calm. Take a few deep breaths. It wasn't the other boys fault he just threw up inside one of his art works. "Deidara, I'm going to kill you!" Sasori growled, opening up the puppet so see how bad the mess really was. "Danna, I'm so sorry!" The blonde pleaded, putting his hands together and bowing. The puppet nin sighed, "Whatever... It wasn't your fault. Now get out. I'm going to put Hiruko back in his scroll so I can clean him later. We'll have to walk the rest of the way now. Here, give me your dirty cloak." Sasori took off his own cloak then and took Deidara's too, throwing them inside the puppet since they both had barf on them.

The blonde shivered, rubbing his bare arms. "But now it's cold, Danna. It's night time." Sasori sighed, taking Hiruko's cloak from him and putting it around the other boys shoulders. Being in his puppet body now the cold didn't affect him. "It's a bit big but... It'll have to do." Deidara nodded, blushing slightly that his Danna was still being kind to him. He held on to the cloak and pulled it over himself, it felt more like carrying a giant blanket. "Thank you, hm." The blonde said gratefully. Sasori made an amused sound, "Since when did we get on thanking terms? So, are you okay to walk or do you still feel sick? I can carry you, just no puking on me again." The red head smirked then, "If you do, I'll throw you on the ground."

"Carry me, Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, enjoying it when the older male took care of him. "Just be careful of my baby." The blonde said while petting his stomach. It was sticking out a bit more now since when they had that fight... It made him self-conscious but as long as Sasori was on his side then he could live with it. "You're so greedy, Deidara. You know it's my baby too." The red head chuckled as the other boy nodded enthusiastically. "I know! -Our- baby then. But mostly mine, hm." Sasori squatted down a bit, "Come on, I'll piggy back you." Deidara got on the other boys back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "And, you know I did put in half the effort." The red head stated, beginning to walk. The blonde rested his head over the others shoulder. "I know, but you don't have to go around like -this- for nine months, hm." Sasori raised an eyebrow, although the other couldn't see him. "Yeah, but I have to hear you complain about it. I think that counts." Deidara chuckled then, "Fair enough, hm."

Silence ensued for a moment until a thought occurred to the blonde. He raised his head slightly, "Danna, can I ask you something?" Deidara said, sounding worried. "Sure." Sasori agreed. "Well... uhm..." He bit his lip nervously, "You haven't even tried to have sex with me since... That time when... You know... When I showed you my stomach. So, I was just wondering... Do you still find me attractive?" Sasori sighed, "Deidara, you threw up over my shoulder and I can still say with full certainty you're beautiful." The blonde couldn't help but smile, "Really, Danna? You're sweet, hm!" "And you smell like barf." The red head added, causing the other boy to frown. "Nevermind, you're an asshole, hm."

The two kept walking, well Sasori with the blonde on his back. "We must look strange, hm? A puppet carrying his pregnant fiance through the woods." Deidara chuckled. Sasori smirked, turning an eye to look at the blonde now resting on his shoulder. "Well, it spices things up at least?" "Hmm... I guess so... Are we almost there, Danna?" The blonde pouted, pulling Hiruko's cloak up over his head. "I'm starting to feel sick again, hm." He whined. "Just about. The red head said quietly, silently wondering what would await them at the base.

The group was finally able to afford a new hide out and Deidara and Sasori were still in the clear. They completed all of their missions on time, just as promised. It was sometimes difficult but Sasori was able to take on most missions solo, despite Deidara's begging to help. After making it back, with Deidara falling asleep, Sasori noticed Hidan and Kakuzu sitting outside. The silver haired man's mouth turned to a smirk once the two approached. "What the fuck? Is blondie in labour already?" Sasori looked up at him boredly, "No. He's sick."

"D'awww, the poor thing." Hidan mocked. "I can find out what's wrong with him for a small fee." Kakazu offered, crossing his arms. "I'll see how he is when he wakes up but thanks for the offer." The puppet nin said, just about to walk in the front door. He noticed Kakazu and Hidan exchange glances with each other, looking almost sympathetic... Did that mean something? Sasori didn't think about it as he carefully turned the knob, making sure not to drop the blonde or wake him from the motions. When he stepped in the doorway, he saw Itachi Uchiha and Kisame... looking as if they were waiting for him to arrive. Sasori could feel the worry inside him, something wasn't right.

He backed away a bit, the movement causing Deidara to groan and flutter his eyes open. "Danna? Are we back now?" The blonde whined, ignoring the other two as if they weren't even there. "Yes." Sasori said quietly, his attention firmly placed on the Uchiha. "Itachi. Kisame." He greeted. "We're very sorry, but it's our orders to do this." The raven said dully, activating his sharingan and Sasori quickly averted his eyes. "Deidara, don't look at his eyes or I'll kill you!" The red head shouted, "You can't fight, so get out of here and run." As he let the blonde down to leave, Sasori looked down at Kisame and Itachi's feet. This would be difficult but he didn't have much choice. He couldn't look up unless he'd be caught in the spell.

Deidara quickly headed out the door and Sasori backed up to gain some more ground. He was a long range fighter so this small space would serve to be difficult for him. Not wasting a second, he pulled out his 3rd Kazekage puppet from its scroll. He could hear Kisame snickering but Itachi just kept silent. What did he even plan to do? He wanted to protect Deidara, but did that mean he now had to kill all of his Akatsuki partners? Was that even possible? He couldn't think about it any longer as Kisame walked towards him, taking out that abomination of a sword from behind him.

The red head growled in frustration, how was he supposed to take on two at once with his partner now almost completely useless? Maybe if it had been one on one. "Are you sure you want to face me? I'll only warn you once, Kisame." Sasori said, venom in his tone. The shark just snickered, "That's not a very bright question, you're the one at the disadvantage. Besides orders were-" Itachi shot his partner an irritated glare and cut him off. "Kisame, watch your mouth, if you talk too much things will go badly." The orders were not to kill Sasori, but the Uchiha knew with that information the red head could fight and be more at ease. Knowing his life wasn't at stake, that they couldn't kill him, would give him an advantage.

Not questioning Itachi's judgement, he was always the intelligence out of the two after all, Kisame swung samehada at Sasori. The boy quickly sent out the Kazekage's iron sand, which even then could barely block the swords strength. It served to slow it down, which was useful in itself but Sasori had to think of a plan quickly before it was too late. He couldn't forget about Itachi either... He just stood there. Was that their plan? To get him to concentrate so much on Kisame so that the other could pull in and make his move? Kisame struck a few more times, all managed to get blocked by the sand. "Wow, if all you do is block, this will never be any fun!" The shark man chuckled, swinging again.

Why couldn't Sasori strike? Had they been his allies for so long now it was impossible to attack them? He'd rather not have this end with him having to take down all of Akatsuki... because he knew that was impossible. Maybe he just wanted to avoid that fate and not striking was the only way? "Danna!" He heard Deidara shout, averting his eyes for a meer second to see Hidan and Kakazu restraining him. They were in on it too? Although, it wasn't too surprising... Pein probably had the whole group in on it. "Oh, you guys caught the mouse!" Kisame exclaimed, putting his sword down on the ground as he watched the two enter. A perfect chance to strike... But could Sasori do it? He could, but they now held what was most precious to him in thier hands... Available to kill him at any second if the puppet made the wrong move.

"We now hold your greatest weakness." Kisame announced, smiling evily at the boy now frozen to the floor. He felt so helpless... This feeling was the worst, worse than depression, hatred, even waiting... But knowing you had no control what so ever on your own fate. "I'm really sorry, Sasori no Danna!" Deidara whined, struggling to get free from Hidan's grasp, which was just futile at this point. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, not now that he was pregnant. He had let down Danna, he had been a burden again and this time not even Sasori could save him. He would probably die... They would both die... His baby would die...

The blonde struggled more, he must've felt helpless too... Sasori watched him sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. Tears streamed down Deidara's face as the reality sunk into him. He'd never get to kiss Danna again, never get to touch him, never get to see his baby, he would just die here... Maybe if he called enough times, Sasori would save him... He never had to fear as long as Danna was looking after him. "Danna, please help!" Deidara begged, causing Hidan to tighten his grasp around his neck. "He can't help you now because he makes one move and I'll kill you, blondie." He continued to cry, maybe hoping if someone managed to feel bad enough they'd help him but nobody did. Nobody cared about him. These allies of his were all willing to kill him just based on an order.

"Why are you all doing this?" Deidara shouted in frustration, "Are you all really heartless bastards, hm?! We've worked together all this time and now you're going to kill me?" He struggled more and Hidan sighed. "Do we have to get him a muzzle? I kill because I like to kill. I'm not in this organization to make friends and I'd kill every one of you without a second thought." A few eyes turned to him then, giving him a quick glare. Hidan continued, "I don't care about your feelings, I don't care about you, your crappy art or your gay romance. It means nothing to me and I hope you know I would kill you without a second thought." "Shut up! I'll blow you all up! My art is absolute! My art will show you!" Deidara shouted more.

"Deidara, be quiet please." Sasori said quietly, causing him to quickly shut up. He looked up at Kisame then, still avoiding Itachi's sharingan. "What do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt Deidara." He offered, trying to keep calm although he was almost falling apart on the inside. "Well, it's as simple as looking into Itachi's sharingan." Kisame chuckled. "Danna, don't!" Deidara shouted, remembering the time he had looked. He knew this wouldn't be good for Danna! "Please Danna!" "Will you shut the hell up?" Hidan growled, putting his hand over the blondes mouth, the other one still around his neck as Kakazu restrained his arms. Only muffled noises could be heard from him now.

"I'll do it." The red head said, ignoring his fiance's disapproval. What else was there to do? "Will you let Deidara go first? I'm a criminal too you know. I know better than to put blind faith in you and trust you wont hurt him while I'm in the spell." "Take all of their weapons off of them and then let Deidara go." Itachi decided calmly. "Even if they want to fight back they can't do much without their clay or puppets." Hidan took off Deidara's clay pouch and confiscated it in his own cloak, while Kisame took all of Sasori's puppet scrolls. "You don't have any more clay hidden blondie, do you?" The Jashinist smirked, grabbing onto the blondes thigh. "We'll have to do a strip search. I bet you'd like that, a bunch of guys stripping you down, you gay faggot." He spat, making Deidara whine and struggle again.

Sasori's coil came out from his stomach and wrapped around Hidan's arm. "Touch him again and I'll tear it off." Hidan just laughed, "Do that and I'll just get Kakazu to stitch it back on for me, no big deal!" "Hidan, stop fooling around and let Deidara go." Itachi ordered, clearly being the one who called the shots among the group. With that, Hidan let the blonde go. He just stood there, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to leave Danna but he was pretty sure Danna wanted him to leave. After seeing the blonde was free, Sasori returned the coil to his stomach. "What are you waiting for, Deidara? Go. I'm doing this to save you, do you want my efforts to be futile?" The blonde started to tear up again, afraid if he walked out that door that he'd never see Sasori again.

"Deidara, you should go." Itachi said, almost sounding comforting. "Sasori is willing to sacrifice himself for you and I believe that's the strongest form of love. At least let him have his wish of you being safe." The raven continued. He sounded like he understood the situation? Maybe even had went through it himself before? Itachi Uchiha? Deidara just nodded, looking back at Sasori briefly before he headed out the door. He hoped Danna would be okay. He didn't understand why Akatsuki would kill him...

"Okay, I'm ready." Sasori urged, looking up at Itachi's sharingan. "No need to be so impatient, this will only take a few seconds." Kisame chuckled as he could see the puppet being taken by the spell. Soon he fell to his knees, still staring intently at Itachi's sharingan. They knew what would feel like days for Sasori would only be a few seconds to them now. What would Itachi show him? Moments later the puppet collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious. "What did you do to him?" Hidan asked in shock and Itachi just turned to him, emotion void from his face. "I had him relive his past. It was the leaders orders. Now, take him and lock him in one of the cells downstairs. There was a chakra seal placed down there so he wouldn't even be able to move once he wakes up. He uses his chakra strings to control his own body, the down fall of being a puppet..." Itachi looked down at the red head, looking almost sympathetic. "Now, Hidan and Kakazu, I want you to go after Deidara."

Deidara ran frantically through the forest, not used to running as he usually had his clay bird for transportation. He had a feeling after they were done with Sasori they would probably come after him so he had to try his best to get a good head start. It was so dark out, he could barely see!Suddenly the blonde felt himself smack against something and fall to the ground. He hadn't noticed a tree there, what happened? After rubbing his head in pain, he looked up to see Tobi standing before him. "Deidara senpai! You're alive! You're okay!" The young nin exclaimed, how did he catch up to him so quickly? And where did he come from? "They sent you to kill me, hm? That's the biggest insult I can think of." The blonde said gruffly, getting up off the ground. Tobi just shook his head, "I'd never hurt Deidara senpai but Hidan and Kakazu might, they're coming after you."

His blue eye widened, why was Tobi telling him this? Was he on his side? Or just wanted to watch for kicks? Either seemed likely... "Senpai, if you let me help you I promise you'll be okay." The masked nin offered, sounding as cheerful as ever despite the situation. "How can I trust you, hm? All of my allys just turned against me so how can I trust you wont?" Deidara argued before some sounds in the distant caught his attention. He could hear Hidan and Kakazu bickering back forth and they weren't too far away now. "You don't really have another choice, senpai." Tobi said sadly, "And I'm your friend, when haven't I been on your side?" Deidara just nodded, "Okay help then, just hurry."

"Excuse me for this, we just need to be close for my jutsu to work on you too." Tobi said hesitantly, going closer and embracing the blonde. Deidara closed his eyes and the next thing he knew they were somewhere different. It was unlike anywhere he'd seen before, there were just square pillars everywhere, him and Tobi were standing on one now. The rest of the place was dark, there wasn't even a sky, just darkness."Where are we?" The blonde asked in confusion, Tobi letting him go as he decided to sit down. He wrapped Hiruko's cloak around him, the last part of Sasori he had left. "This is Kamui's dimension. It's a jutsu of mine. You'll be safe here, Senpai." Tobi explained, sitting down across from Deidara, giving him his space on the small pillar.

"Is Sasori no Danna okay?" His senpai asked quietly. Tobi glanced off at the other pillars, "Well, he's alive but I'm not sure about his mental state. Pein ordered Itachi to use his sharingan on him, to show him his past. I'm not sure the details but maybe something terrible happened to Sasori before? I don't think leader cares about that persay but he's thinking if he breaks Sasori enough he will be able to control him and force him to abandon you." The masked nin twiddled his thumbs in his lap, "I want to say Sasori senpai is okay, that he'd never do anything like that but... Pain can change people... I hope Sasori remembers where his heart is though."

Deidara felt his heart pang, Sasori had never told him anything about his past before... Could it have been that bad if he didn't mention it? The blonde felt helpless and hurt... He couldn't lose Danna but he also couldn't prevent it, could he? "Tobi, get me some clay, I'm going back to save Danna, hm." Deidara anounced. The masked nin scratched the back of his head, "Senpai, I'm not trying to insult you but against 7 other members of Akatsuki you're at an extreme disadvantage." "What am I supposed to do, hm? Leave him there and have Pein take him away from me, hm?" The smaller boy growled, getting offended.

Tobi sighed, "Deidara... I'll try everything I can to save Sasori for you. Nobody knows I'm helping you so it will be a lot easier for me than for you to go in there blowing things up." Deidara turned away stubbornly, knowing the other boy did have a good point. "Okay, I just want my Danna to be safe. And if he's hurt I want to help him as soon as possible, hm." Tobi just giggled, "He's safe, Akatsuki doesn't -want- to kill him, but none the less I'll try my best. It's probably better for you to stay in here. You should sleep, Senpai, it's late."

The other boy nodded, curling up in Hiruko's cloak and laying down. "Tobi." Deidara announced, his face against the stone pillar. Tobi felt bad the poor boy didn't have a pillow. "Why are you going so far to help me? It doesn't make any sense to me, hm. I'm your friend?" He questioned. Turning away, with his back now to Deidara, the masked nin looked off into the distance, "Isn't that a good enough reason in itself? You're my friend and I'm not going to abandon you." Deidara's eyes started watering. "Thank you, Tobi." After his friend disappeared, the blonde silently wondered how long he'd be stuck here for. If Tobi would even come back? He said he wouldn't abandon him though, so Deidara just had to trust.

Once Tobi made it back to the Akatsuki base, he noticed Hidan and Kakazu bickering about not finding Deidara. It was quite amusing. "How the fuck do you lose a pregnant man?" Hidan growled, "I don't know maybe if you spent more time searching instead of flapping your gums, we'd have found him." Kakazu countered. The masked nin just walked by the two of them, heading down to the basement to see how Sasori was. The puppet nin was still unconscious on the floor. Was he even still alive? It wasn't like he had a pulse or anything. Tobi looked through the bars sadly, wondering why everyone couldn't just get along. So what if senpai was pregnant? Why was it a big deal?

Hearing footsteps approaching, Tobi turned to see Konan entering the room. "Is Sasori senpai going to be okay?" The masked nin asked with worry, twiddling his thumb together. "He should be fine, Tobi." The bluenette said quietly. She hadn't wanted to do this, but how could she go against Pein sama's orders? Her only reason for living was this organization, to bring peace to the nations and if this was just one of the sacrifices to get there then... "Why Konan senpai? Deidara is my best friend... I don't want to see this happen..." Tobi begged, furthering Konan's guilt. "Why do you have to kill senpai? It's just a baby. A helpless baby. I don't see how it's conflicting with the organization. You cared about the baby, I know you did. You told me to stop stressing out senpai so it would be okay."

The female Akatsuki bit her lip, "I know, Tobi." "Stop saying you can't do anything, you're the only one who can speak up to Pein and you know it." Tobi argued. He knew she was thier only chance. Konan sighed, thinking it through, "I'll bring it up to him but there's no guarantees I can change his mind. Why don't you go make sure Deidara is okay?" "Already one step ahead of you!" Tobi beamed, "I've hidden my senpai somewhere safe and nobody will ever guess where!" He said in a sing song voice, swaying as he spoke. Apparently he must not have trusted her enough to say, not really that she blamed him at this point. Konan smiled lightly, "Well he's lucky to have you looking after him. You should let Sasori know he's okay once he comes to, I'll talk to Pein now." "Okie dokie artichoke!" Tobi exclaimed, putting his hand up to his forehead like a soldier.

The young nin waited what felt like hours for the puppet to come to. He thought Sasori senpai hated making people wait? Though, Tobi knew it wasn't his fault. The red head moved with great difficulty, probably because of the chakra barrier. He lifted his head to see who was there, no form of expression on his face when he saw Tobi. "Sasori senpai!" The masked nin exclaimed, "I kept Deidara senpai safe for you!" Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. Was he serious or just mocking him? It was hard to tell. "Let me go and take me to him." The puppet ordered. Tobi was about to react when Konan returned. She gave Sasori a quick glance before turning back to Tobi, "There was no use, he's really set on this." Konan admitted sadly. "I guess the only thing to do now is..." Tobi began before she cut him off. "I'm going to do a strike against Akatsuki." She announced, causing both boys eyes to widen in shock. Akatsuki's angel was striking against the organization?!

"I'll take care of Deidara and Sasori, and Tobi you can come too if you want." Konan decided, making Sasori scoff. "You're not much older than me, don't go acting like my parent now. But I'll do anything to make sure Deidara is safe." Tobi just shivered. "But wouldn't all the other senpai's be mad at us?" Konan turned towards him, "No, nobody else in the organization really cares unless Pein tells them they should care. They don't care about orders or death, they just kill and do what they're told. They may come after us, so you have to be ready, Tobi." He nodded seriously, trying to be cool. "I'll do it!"

"I'm not going without my puppets, I wont be very effective without them." Sasori added in and Konan nodded, "Okay, I'll find where they confiscated the puppets. Tobi, you get Sasori out of here. You guys start walking and I'll meet you." With that, the bluenette undid the Chakra seal and made her leave. The coil came out from Sasori's stomach and undid the lock, the eager red head letting himself out and demanding to see Deidara again. "We'll get out of here and then I'll take you to senpai, okay?" Tobi offered, waving his hands. How did Deidara deal with his impatience?

It wasn't difficult to sneak by Kakazu and Hidan, they were unsurprisingly still bickering about whose fault it was that they didn't find Deidara earlier. After making it outside, the two ninjas quickly made their way into the forest, abandoning their hide out for god knows how long. It was a strange pair to be working together, and the more they went on the more Sasori was getting impatient to see his fiancé. "I'll get Deidara for you now, I just didn't want to when we were so close to the base." Tobi said, making Sasori wonder what he meant. "Be right back!" Tobi cooed, waving his hand as he disappeared into oblivion. The red head blinked in shock, wondering if he was still under Itachi's spell before the masked nin appeared again with a sleeping Deidara in his arms.

Sasori scooped him up and laid him on the ground, kneeling down beside him. He stared at his partner in awe, in doubt he'd ever see him again and here he was. The puppet poked the boys face repeatedly, annoying the blonde as he stirred in his sleep. Sasori poked him more, impatient when he wasn't waking up. "Maybe you should just let him sleep?" Tobi chuckled but the red head refused to back down. He shook Deidara harder and the blonde weakly opened his eyes. In a daze at first, he stared unstartled by the red head's presence before he threw his arms around him excitedly. "Sasori no Danna! Are you okay?!" Deidara gasped, "I heard what they did to you and I... I want to help as best I can, hm!"

Sasori smiled lightly from over his shoulder, "Don't worry so much. I've lost things before, dear things but you're my second chance and no illusion could ever take you away from me. So, I'm okay as long as you're here." The red head backed away so he could lean in and kiss Deidara's lips. Tobi just turned away from the romantic love scene unfolding before him. "You guys should get a room." The masked nin chuckled, hoping if he reminded them of his presence they'd stop kissing! The two pulled away from each other then. "Oh, sorry for that. I was just excited to see him again." Sasori admitted, getting up off the ground and then helping the blonde up.

Once Konan senpai finally joined them, Tobi ran over and hid behind her. "Save me from the love birds, Konan senpai!" The boy shrieked and the bluenette just laughed, passing Deidara his clay pouch and Sasori his puppet scrolls. Her expression turned more serious, "I'm glad you're okay Deidara and I'm sorry for what Pein made you go through. How is your baby doing?" "Both of my babies are okay!" Deidara said enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the red head and holding him close. "Both?" Konan asked in confusion and the blonde just nodded. "Yes! Sasori no Danna is my baby too!" Sasori frowned at the accusation, pushing off the loving blonde. "I'm 34 years old, I'm far from a baby..." "You're so small and cute though! I just want to take care of you, hmm!~" Deidara cooed, kissing his cheek lovingly. "Take care of yourself first." The red head said bitterly, making the girl giggle. "Well, I'm glad at least one of us is in a good mood. Let's go, we need to find shelter for the night."

Konan hoped this didn't have to go on for long. While Pein was missing 4 Akatsuki members now, one of them being his angel, hopefully it would sink in what he was doing was wrong. The organization sought for peace, how could they kill Deidara and his child? All Sasori and Deidara had was each other, they had already been through pain once before. What would causing more pain even solve?

To be continued...

(AN: Had a bit of writers block so sorry this took so long! ;w; If anyone even cares haha~ My poor babies, I was thinking of doing a sad ending for this one but I couldn't bear it so Sasori and Deidara had to reunite again. XD Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought!)


	8. Chapter 8- Stop this nonsense!

"Say what?" Masahiko whined, as her two friends along with two strangers entered her house in the middle of the night. They wore the same cloak as Deidara and Sasori so she figured they were probably part of the same group. One was a female and Masahiko thought she was really pretty. The other was a strange looking man in an orange mask. He almost gave her the creeps before he spoke, revealing his personality to be just like a childs. "You want to make my place your hide out? Is that even safe?" The girl fretted. "If anything happens, you can get out of here and I'll take full responsibility." The blue haired female announced. She was so heroic, the girl thought in awe. If it would make Master Sasori happy, maybe she could do this... But how long would they stay? And what would the villagers think of her new 'room mates'?

"Fine, but only for a short while!" She agreed. The blunette smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, my name is Konan, it's nice to meet you. I assure you our stay will be short lived." Masahiko just nodded, "I'm Masahiko, nice to meet you too." She blushed and looked off to the side. At least she wouldn't be lonely now. "Okay, well Deidara and Sasori, you guys can have the guest room and I'm sorry but I have no other bedrooms... Will you two be fine sleeping on couches?" Konan and Tobi just nodded.

"Oh my god! This will be the best sleepover ever!" The masked nin said excitedly. "Oh!" Deidara said, a thought popping into his mind. "Masahiko, this was the person I told you you should meet. Tobi, meet Masahiko. She's nice as hell and crazy, but not as crazy as you, hm." "Tobi, at your service! Nice to meet you!" Tobi said excitedly, putting his hand out to shake hers. Masahiko took it unsurely, he sure looked intimidating but definitely didn't act it. "The feeling is mutual." The red haired girl said shyly. "A friend of Deidara senpai's is a friend of mine. You're so cute, Tobi is jealous." The boy admitted, making her face heat up and turn red. "I... uh! I'm going to bed!" Masahiko announced flustered, running off into her room.

"Deidara, I want to lay down with you." Sasori urged, pulling on his lovers' arm impatiently. "Okay, Danna." Deidara chuckled, turning to the other two and wishing them good night. As soon as they closed the door to the guest bedroom, Sasori activated his human jutsu which usually meant one thing... He pulled the blonde into a romantic kiss, leading him over to the bed and crawling on top of him. "D-Danna, is it really okay to do this now?" He breathed, heart speeding up in his chest and his cheeks tinting pink. Everyone had went so far to help them, Deidara thought they could at least keep serious.

His Danna's expression turned to frustrated. "But, I don't know what's going to happen. What if this is our last chance?" He leaned down to kiss Deidara's neck, nipping and sucking at him. Deidara pulled his head back, letting the other boy have full access. It made him happy his Danna still wanted him after this but... It just felt kind of wrong with the timing. "Just be quiet, Deidara. Nobody will have to know." Sasori said soothingly. "But Danna..." Deidara whined again once Sasori took Hiruko's cloak from him, revealing his baby bump protruding through his mesh shirt. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Sasori, he loved him after all but... he was just a bit nervous now about his self image. He didn't find himself desirable with a baby now sticking out of him but apparently Sasori still did.

Ever since he saw Deidara again, he just looked so beautiful. Maybe it was the fear of losing him that made Sasori realize what he had. He loved Deidara so much and he felt so bad for how he treated him before. Sure the blonde forgave him but there was no taking back the damage it had done. Sasori lifted Deidara's shirt over his head, the other boy was reluctant but not enough to stop him. After throwing the garment on the floor, the red head lovingly kissed down his body and over the bump too.

"D-Danna!" Deidara whined in embarrassment. He didn't think Sasori liked the baby bump. He would tolerate it because he didn't want to hurt him but... why was he being so loving now? "I thought you didn't like it, hmm." The blonde admitted, blushing as he looked down at the other boy, now laying his head on Dei's stomach. Sasori looked up at him sadly, unsure of really what to say or how to explain himself. "I guess I just got used to it. I mean..." He shifted then, moving up on the bed to lay beside his fiancé. "It's a part of you and I love you so..." The smaller boy trailed off, shifting his eyes away with embarrassment. Deidara grinned, wrapping his arms around his Danna. "Well good, because I love you too and so does our baby, hm."

Sasori's eyes watered up, happy he could actually have a family again. This time, he wouldn't lose it, ever. He would make sure of it. "Sasori no Danna, if you feel my stomach, you might feel her kick." Deidara announced, making the red head look up at him and then back down to his stomach curiously. Sasori put his hand on Dei's belly, waiting impatiently for this supposed kick. "I don't feel anything." He mumbled, getting frustrated. Deidara chuckled, "Don't get so offended. Maybe she's sleeping, hm?" "Well, if she's sleeping it's a perfect opportunity then." The red head leaned in to kiss his fiancé passionately, pressing his body up against him. "Deidara... I need you... I need this." Sasori breathed, his hot breath stimulating the blonde's senses further.

"B-but Danna, it just feels strange with the baby showing now... What if she can hear you?" Deidara stammered, causing the other boy to chuckle. "This is how she was made, I doubt she'd care. I'm not doing this for a thrill, I love you and you should know that." "I-I know! Just..." The blonde looked away and Sasori kissed him again. "I'll say sweet things to you, we can make love like you've always wanted." He had to do this, he had to show Deidara he was still beautiful. Show him how much he meant to him before it was too late. He'd almost lost him so many times and with things how they were now... "Wont you let me share this moment with you?" Sasori said, his tone almost begging now. Deidara could feel the other boys erection pressing through his pants and it was getting more difficult to refuse.

"Okay, fine, hm! But uh... can we turn off the light? I don't really want to see myself." Deidara asked sheepishly. Attaching a chakra string to the switch, Sasori pulled it down and left the two in darkness. "As you wish." He mumbled, leaning down and quickly taking Deidara's mouth in his own. "I love you..." Sasori mumbled, kissing down his chin and down his neck, making sure to be gentle to his fragile lover. "And, I want to marry you as soon as possible." He added. Deidara smiled in return, wrapping his arms around Danna's slender frame. "After this is all over we can get married, okay Danna?" He could feel the other boy smile against his skin, stopping his kisses once he made it to his waist band. Sasori tugged off the blondes pants and underwear and then made way with his own.

Deidara waited anxiously, with the light off he wasn't sure what Sasori would do first. The blonde squeaked as he felt one of Danna's slender fingers work it's way inside of him. "S-Sasori... no... Danna..." He panted softly, his breath hitching every time Sasori eased in. Adding another finger, he could feel Deidara squirm with discomfort but he quickly grew used to it. He kept a steady pace, not wanting to hurt his partner by going too fast before he was ready. "Tell me when your ready for the real thing, I'll wait for you tonight." Sasori said gently. He could feel Deidara working against his fingers, wanting him to go quicker and deeper, so the red head guessed he wouldn't have to wait long anyway.

"I'm ready, Danna..." Deidara breathed, his breath heavy and longing. The other boy smirked, shifting to press his erection against the blondes entrance instead. "Well I wont keep you waiting." He purred, thrusting forward into him. "S-sasori..." Deidara moaned, missing the feeling of his lover inside of him. It had been much too long! "Will you kiss me too?" "With pleasure." The red head smiled, lifting himself up to kiss Deidara while he worked his way inside of him from below. Wrapping his arms around him now, Deidara kissed him back passionately, working himself closer against his lover, eager to have him as deep possible. It felt amazing, every time Sasori made his way in and hit his spot. He loved Sasori so much and now he could be close to him.

The red head picked up his pace, being careful not to cross the line of gentle and loving. His impatience was aching to take over, to go at Deidara with all he had but he had to hold that back. "Ah, Sasori!" Deidara moaned, looking worried when he realized how loud he was being. Sasori chuckled, "It's okay, everyone's probably asleep now. But i'd still try to keep it down." He kissed Dei's forehead and continued thrusting into him, almost sending the blonde over the edge. Settling to just silently moan, Deidara pulled down on his fiance's neck, and pressed him to his chest, wanting him to be as close as possible when he climaxed. "I'm going to cum soon..." Deidara said softly, panting hard.

"I am too..." Sasori said against his lovers chest, not having the energy or want to move from that place. "Dei..." He moaned, feeling the warmth about to release at his tip. He knew he only had a few more thrusts left in him so Deidara better hurry up. "I want to cum at the same time, Danna." The blonde whined. "I can't... really control that..." The red head moaned, thrusting in a couple more times. Deidara fell back against the pillow, "Right there, Danna. It feels so good, don't stop." "You think I'd stop now?" Sasori mused, sinking himself back in to his partner. "Faster, Danna." The blonde whined, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist and forcing him further in. It felt like every time the red head went in, Deidara just fell in love with him all over again. Every time he pumped forward he just needed him more and more.

Clutching the red head tightly, Deidara moaned out for Sasori as he came on their stomaches. The other boy continued thrusting until he came himself, taking his length out afterwards and collapsing by his partner. "It was amazing, Danna! I love you!" Deidara exclaimed, hugging him tightly. How he could still have so much energy after that astounded the red head. Smiling lightly, Sasori pulled the covers over them and hugged him back. "I love you too, now goodnight my love." He said softly. "But I don't want to sleep." Deidara whined, his heavy eye lids almost closing. "Well, you have to. You'll be okay until the morning at least, I promise." The red head said gently, leaning down to kiss him for the last time tonight.

In the morning, surprisingly Deidara was the first one to wake up. His Danna looked so peaceful so he figured he'd let him get his rest. Who knew what would happen today, if the rest of Akatsuki would seek them out or not but either way he wanted Sasori to be safe and stress free for as long as possible. Careful not to wake his fiancé, Deidara got off the bed and got dressed again, joining the others in the kitchen.

"Senpai! You're finally awake!" Tobi called from the table, Konan sitting beside him and Masahiko making something for breakfast. The happy atmosphere here almost felt strange because of the true danger they were all in. None the less Deidara greeted him and joined the others at the table, the young girl serving him some bacon and eggs shortly afterwards. The blonde self consciously blocked his baby bump, wishing his cloak weren't still dirty so he could have it over him. "Deidara, where is your cloak anyway?" Konan asked curiously, turning towards him. "I uh... threw up on it before me and Danna made it back to base, hm..." Deidara admitted honestly but still embarrassed. "I threw up on Danna's too and inside his puppet." He added afterwards, her staring making it seem like she wanted more of an explanation. Chuckling, Konan patted him on the back, "Wow, Sasori must really love you if you're still alive after that. How about we do some laundry after break fast?" She offered and Deidara just nodded.

"Do you like the breakfast, Deidara? Tobi helped me make it, he's really helpful!" Masahiko exclaimed. "Mhmm. It's good." The blonde said quietly, taking a fork full in his mouth. He was really grateful everyone went so far to help him out but he couldn't shake the worry inside of him. They all looked up as Sasori entered the room, the puppet master looked displeased but Deidara wasn't sure why. He thought Sasori was happy when they fell asleep last night. What could be the problem? "Deidara, if you were getting up why didn't you wake me?" The red head hissed. "I'm sorry, Danna. You looked comfortable so I didn't want to." Deidara said nervously. Sasori exhaled out his nose with irritation, "I'm protecting you, you're not allowed to leave my sight." "Now Sasori, we can protect Deidara just fine, don't worry so much." Konan spoke up comfortingly.

Turning his head away arrogantly, Sasori turned his eye towards the blonde. "Whatever. Deidara, don't leave my sight from now on. It's stupid mistakes like this that could get you killed. And..." The puppet turned his eyes towards the others now, "I don't trust them. The other Akatsuki abandoned us so quickly, what makes you think -they- wont?" "Danna, stop! Everyone's here to help us, hm. There's no secret plan going on." Deidara shouted upset, getting up and going over to hug his fiancé. "That may be so, but I'm not trusting easily." Sasori countered, making Konan nod her head sadly. "It's okay, Deidara. Sasori has a point. Akatsuki betrayed both of you so he has a right to worry." She explained. "B-but Tobi is on Senpai's side!" The masked nin waved his hands innocently.

The female Akatsuki dropped her fork on her plate, the small noise adding to the tension in the room. "Look, I know you'd rather protect Deidara on your own, but that's not really an option now. If Akatsuki attacked now you'd be extremely disadvantaged. At least with the four of us we stand somewhat of a chance." The bluenette explained, "I'm not asking you to trust us, to trust me, but just know the only shot we have is working together." Sasori stared at her, knowing she was right, he didn't have a choice here if he wanted to protect Deidara. "Fine, but I'm staying with him at all times." He took the blonde's hand posessively and Konan just sighed, "Hey, why don't we get that laundry done? I heard Deidara puked on your cloaks. I'd like to talk to him too, but you can come along if it makes you feel better." "The laundry room is just downstairs." Masahiko piped in.

The three went downstairs after Sasori fetched the dirty cloaks. He still didn't trust her. It wasn't that he thought they were up to no good, most cases they were just trying to help but he couldn't risk it at this point. He wasn't going to make a stupid mistake, let his guard down and end up losing what was most precious to him again.

Deidara could feel Sasori clutching onto his arm tightly. He really didn't have to be so protective but the blonde didn't have the gull to tell him to stop. Danna had his reasons afterall. "So uh... what did you want to talk to me about, hm?" He asked nervously, the swishing of the washing machine almost droning out his voice. "You act as if I'm going to say something terrible." Konan chuckled, "It's nothing like that, I just want to explain why I'm going so far to help your baby. And maybe after this Sasori will trust me?" Turning to the red head, who just stared at her blankly, the woman smiled reassuringly. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap, looking off in thought.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of jealous of you, Deidara." Konan admitted, making him wonder why she'd possibly be jealous of him. "I'd love to have a family with the person I love... or loved but it's impossible now..." "Why is it? You have Pein, hm?" Deidara added in, making her smile lightly and tighten her hands in her lap. "It's true I do. While I do care about Pein, the person I truly loved died long ago... I love Pein too... But it's a bit different." She looked at the washing machine longingly, the red clouded cloaks swirling around as she thought about the things she used to want in life. Deidara gave her a sympathetic expression, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry to hear that, hmm." "It's fine. It was a long time ago after all." She said hopefully, her tone never breaking despite the sad memories.

"I live for Akatsuki, for Pein. While I of course wish I had a different chance at life, I'm not completely miserable. If I can stay by his side and fulfill this duty, then I'll be okay." "But right now you're not fulfilling your duty to Akatsuki, hm. You're striking against it." Deidara said, confused by her actions. "I agree with Akatsuki's plans but what I don't agree with is Pein's choice to kill you." Konan reassured. The blonde nodded, smiling a little in relief "Thanks, hm." He turned to Sasori then and chuckled, "See Danna? You don't have to be so worried afterall." The other boy just nodded, not seeming to be as impressed as Deidara.

"So, we're just waiting around until Pein decides to play right into our hands? It doesn't seem likely to me." Sasori said, tapping his finger impatiently against the arm of his chair. Konan turned towards him, "Well, that's what I would truly like to happen but I feel the same way, it seems extremely unlikely it will be that easy." She sighed, "He's probably going to make his move soon and I'll try my hardest to convince him." Thinking about the many ways this strike could go worried her honestly and the last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt, especially Deidara or his baby. "We should probably be ready for a visit today, it wont take them long to find out we're here. I was thinking Deidara, you should stay down here for the day and we'll fight them off upstairs if it comes to that. I'll have that girl go with you too, I don't want her to get involved."

Deidara nodded sadly. The plan made sense, he just wished he could be with Danna... But he understood, Sasori would do better in battle if he wasn't around to worry about. Konan got up to leave then, "I'll let you two be alone for awhile... After the cloaks are done, Sasori you should come upstairs and the plan will start. Not many people get this chance so if you have any last words to each other you should say them soon. I hope it doesn't come to anything like that, but you never know." The blonde could feel his eyes water up, what a way to give them hope... He could tell Sasori was going to snap at her for upsetting him but Deidara squeezed his arm, signalling him to hold back.

After she left, Deidara quickly went to sit in Sasori's lap, wanting to be as close to him as possible incase it was their last moments together. "Danna..." He whined, wrapping his arms around him and pressing the smaller boys head against his chest. "I feel like I should say something amazing, but I never thought this would happen. We could never see each other again and I don't even know what to say, hmmm." Deidara admitted, as if ashamed with himself. Sasori made an amused sound, hugging his lover back tightly. "It's okay, Deidara. Last words don't matter because neither of us is going to die." "But it's 3 against 6, hmm... I really want to believe that but..." The taller boy argued.

Sasori chuckled, pulling away slighly to look at his fiances face. "You're wrong, Deidara. My 100 puppets jutsu, so it's really 103 against 6." The blonde couldn't help but grin, "Well that is true, hm." Leaning down, Deidara kissed the other boy passionately, putting all of his emotion into to this kiss incase it was their last one. After pulling away, he took Sasori's hand, confusing him. "You never got to feel the baby kick yet, Danna." He explained, pulling up the mesh shirt and placing the red heads hand on his bare belly. Deidara blushed as he felt a twitch inside of him and he was sure Sasori felt something too when his eyes widened. "I felt it..." Sasori said sheepishly. It made him happy but this whole notion of being a father scared him to death... He wasn't sure he had it in him. It was hard enough showing his emotions for Deidara let alone a child where he was expected to act a certain way. Should he confide in Deidara? Certainly he couldn't -now- but maybe once this Akatsuki feuding was over.

The washing machine soon came to a stop and Sasori watched Deidara absent-mindedly as he went to put them in the dryer now. Their time together was based on a damn dryer... He watched his fiancé seem to be doing wife like duties and gave a fake smile at the blonde when he turned back at him. Sasori seemed to feel more uneasy about all of this, this future life than he did about 6 criminals appearing at the door any moment. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, he wasn't sure if he fit in a family anywhere... It had been so long since he'd had one of his own... So long since he'd felt parently love, he was honestly unsure how to give it himself. It wasn't that he was thinking about backing out again, it was too late at this point. He did care about the childs well being but...

He could feel the expectation weighing down on him every time Deidara looked at him, those warm looks he kept giving him. "Is everything okay, Danna? I mean besides us probably going to be in a fight for our lives soon, hm." The blonde asked casually, taking the seat next to him as he glanced at his lover, the boy looking even paler than usual. "Yeah, I'm just worried about that..." The red head admitted, leaving out part of the truth. Deidara made an unhappy face, taking Sasori's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "Hey, I believe in you Danna, hm. I hate your notion of art but I'll admit you put on a damn good puppet show." Deidara grinned and Sasori chuckled, "I do, don't I?"

The blonde rested his head against his partners' shoulder, looking at ease but on the inside was still a mess. He was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. They had Konan after all, she would protect them and she was probably the leaders greatest weakness. Also he couldnt forget Sasori was strong, he always knew he was and Tobi seemed to have this hidden power to him despite acting like a dumb ass half of the time. Soon the dryer came to a stop and Sasori was the first one to get up. He took the two cloaks out, handing Deidara's to him before slipping his arms in his own. "I love you." Sasori said softly, leaning down to kiss his beloveds cheek before leaving for upstairs. The warmth of the cloak straight out of the dryer was comforting but it could never match his Danna's presence.

Sasori tapped his finger against the table. It felt like they were waiting forever... Maybe it wouldn't be a problem taking them down anyways if they were this incompetent they couldn't even find them without taking all day, the red head thought to himself. "I want to try to talk this out with Pein before anything happens so when they show up, let me go first." Konan announced to the two of them, who just nodded. "I just want Deidara to be okay as soon as possible." Sasori said, his impatience aching inside of him. "I know, I do too." The bluenette agreed, her eyes widening as she felt chakra approaching. "They're here... It seems they didn't even bother to hide themselves, be on guard." She warned, getting up to find Pein's chakra. "Kakuzu and Hidan are coming from the back and Itachi and Kisame from the front. Pein's close by, I'm sorry but will you two be able to hold them off?"

"As if we have a choice." Sasori said calmly, getting up himself and ready for whomever would strike first. Tobi threw his hands up with determination, "Tobi will protect senpai with all he has!" "Good. I'll leave it to you then." Konan said, her body turning to paper as she escaped through cracks in the house. The two Akatsuki stood back to back, Sasori ready to take on Itachi and Kisame and Tobi getting Kakuzu and Hidan. As the back door broke open, Hidan was the first one to make entrance. "Why hello there puppet boy and dumbass! Where's blondie and Konan?" He held his scythe behind his head arrogantly and Kakuzu headed in behind him. "Leader is going to pay me if I find the blonde first." Kakuzu announced, causing Sasori to turn an eye towards him. He hoped Tobi knew what he was in for and why was he just standing there? The puppet would have striked already but he couldn't become distracted, he had Kisame and Itachi to worry about after all.

Soon samehada struck through the front door and Kisame and Itachi made their way in. The shark didn't even have time for a greeting as Sasori flung some puppets his way, the massive sword blocking them quickly and smashing them against the floor. "Wow, as impatient as ever I see." Kisame scoffed. "That was just a warm up, you served lucky this time." Sasori said confidently, moving his finger slightly as a bunch of poison needles shot out of the beaten up puppets. More puppets appeared from around the corner all lined up and practically covering the whole side of the room in poison needles. The puppet master smirked, chuckling sadistically as some of the needles struck Kisame. He blocked most of them with samahada but Sasori's puppets were too fast to react effectively. Itachi still stood in a safe position, however. "Well, that should take effect soon." Sasori smirked as Kisame's movements began to get slower. He was big so it would take a while before it could fully affect him but it wasn't going to be much longer now.

"Sasori senpai! Help!" Tobi said frantically from the other side of the room. Sasori turned a quick glance towards him and he was being chased around by Hidan and his scythe... What a nuisance... The red head would have to take on all four opponents by the looks of things... It felt thrilling in a way, he had already handicapped one of them, the others it was just a matter of time and he hated waiting. He sent some puppets towards Itachi and Kisame, keeping them busy while he went to save the recruits ass. Hidan was too far below him but facing Kakuzu worried him... As well as Itachi... Hopefully Konan could get things sorted out soon.

"Pein, please stop this." Konan said desperately as she approached him in the forest nearby town. She knew he'd never hurt her, he could be a stubborn ass but he'd never do that. "Konan, so you refuse to take Akatsuki's side again?" The pierced man asked calmly, refusing to look at her. "I've always been on Akatsuki's side but this is hypercritical to the whole Akatsuki mission!" She yelled to him, still unphasing the leader. "You've put Akatsuki in a death match and all over a baby, a defenceless baby!" It made her angry how he still wouldn't look at her, wouldn't even think about what he was doing that she... slapped him right across the face.

The orange haired male put his hand to his cheek in shock and then turned towards her, "You know I can't feel pain in this body." "You're such a hypocrite, Nagato... I can't believe I supported you all this time..." Konan said, her usual sweet voice sounding strained and upset. "I don't understand... Why are you so upset about this? Sure, we may lose a member or two but they're replaceable, we'll be able to go through with our goal." Pein argued and the female Akatsuki just shook her head, her eyes forming tears now. "I'm not killing a baby, Nagato... We fight for peace, not -this-. We fight for the weak to have a chance in the world, the chance we didn't have. This isn't peace, this is just you being stubborn. And... what if I tell you I'm pregnant too? Are you going to be a hypocrite and let me live or are you going to kill me too?" The bluenette asked in shock, tears still streaming down her face.

"Konan... You're not serious? It's hypothetical... right?" Pein asked in confusion. The girl just shook her head. "It's real... I found out awhile ago but I couldn't tell you... Not when you had your heart so set on this... How could I?" The pierced man stared at her for awhile... the whole idea sinking in before he decided. "You're right... I have been a hypocrite... To Akatsuki and now to you. Please forgive me Konan, you're all I have left." Pein said sadly, bringing the girl into an embrace. She loved both of them but it felt strange being held by Yahiko's body like this. "Stop this nonsense and I'll forgive you." She said softly, sinking into her former lovers chest.

"As your leader I order all of you to stop." Pein appeared in the door way with Konan behind him, "There's no prize for catching Deidara anymore, there's no mission, so you can stop, all of you." The death battle came to a halt then and Sasori looked to Konan curiously... She had really changed his mind? But how...? Hidan cracked his neck, "Well that was all pointless then, you don't want to kill blondie anymore?" The leader shook his head, "No, that would make me a hypocrite now because... Konan is pregnant too." He turned towards her lovingly and all the Akatsuki just stared in shock.

"Okay, I get it... Akatsuki's turning into a fucking day care... Let's go back to base Kakuzu... The sappyness here is making me sick." Hidan said arrogantly as him and Kakuzu started walking away. "You and Deidara can return to Akatsuki as well and we wont stand in the way of your decisions to start a family... Just as long as you take care of it and it doesn't slow down your missions." Pein admitted, feeling awkward to act so kind. Sasori just nodded and thanked him as well as Konan. He gave an antidote to Kisame as well as exchanged apologies to him. The rest of Akatsuki headed back to base soon after.

"Danna!" Deidara exclaimed, hugging the red head as soon as he entered the laundry room. Masahiko smiled, happy he was okay. "What happened, Danna? Pein actually changed his mind?" He asked in shock, the red head just nodding over his shoulder. "Yeah... It turns out Konan is actually pregnant too so that ended up getting through to him." He explained. "What!? That's crazy, I never would have guessed, hm." Deidara said in shock. Sasori held his lover close, "I know... So did you want to go back to base so soon? That's where everyone else went."

"Hey, you guys aren't leaving until you fix my house!" Masahiko pouted, interrupting the romantic reunion. Sasori chuckled, "Sorry about that." "It's okay, Danna. I think I'd rather stay here for a couple more days before we return to base... I'm happy everything worked out but I'm still kinda mad at all those assholes for betraying us, hm." Deidara made an unhappy face. "I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again, Sasori no Danna!" He whined then, hugging his lover tighter as his eyes started watering up. "Those fucking dicks!" Deidara cried. Sasori kissed his cheek comfortingly, "It's okay, Deidara. I'm okay. Please don't cry."

To be continued...

(AN: Thanks for reading chapter 8 and thanks everyone who has kept up with this story this long! Please review and let me know what you thought~ I'm sorry if it wasn't as climatic as you were hoping. ;w; I was hoping for it to be more climatic too but I kinda lost inspiration half way through the plot device. Next chapter Sasori is worried about being not fit for a parent, like he was thinking about in the laundry room. xD I think next chapter might be the last one... Or maybe I'll have it go to ten chapters.)


	9. Chapter 9- Baby

It had been around a month since the commotion. Sasori had helped Masahiko fix up her house and shortly afterwards Deidara and Sasori returned to base. It was a bit awkward at first but no harm came upon them. Things were oddly normal now which gave Sasori an unsettling feeling. It was strange for things to be going so smoothly but he probably shouldn't complain. Didn't want to dare life to make it worse for them. Deidara and Konan had gotten a lot closer too. She helped him a lot and now Deidara didn't feel as ashamed that he wasn't the only one pregnant in Akatsuki.

The only thing that worried Sasori was Deidara's due date quickly approaching. It still scared him more than ever thinking about the child being born. Then he would be responsible to look after it and... show it love he wasn't sure he possessed. What if he was a terrible parent and it hated him?

The two were getting ready to go to sleep now, Deidara cuddled up against him as usual and wished him goodnight. Maybe he could confide in him now? The blonde had always made things better for him any other time. It felt strange to be in such a sharing mood, but this was something he had to get off his chest. "Deidara, don't go to sleep yet... I want to talk to you about something." Sasori said in a worried tone, causing the other boy to peer his head up. He opened his heavy eyes, in need of sleep but if Sasori no Danna wanted to talk to him then Deidara wanted to hear what he had to say. He didn't mind staying up late, he just hated waking up before he was ready. "Sure. What's up, Danna, hm?"

"Well..." The red head thought over what he wanted to say... He wanted to avoid using the word scared... He didn't want Deidara to think he was a wimp... "I'm nervous that I'll be a bad parent." Sasori admitted. Deidara gave him a sympathetic expression, "I don't think you will. Why do you think that?" "Why? I'm not fit to be a parent... I'm a puppet... What am I supposed to do for a child, Deidara? I shouldn't have led you on this far with dreams of a happy family. I don't fit in to that... I don't know how..." The red head explained, stubborn but upset. "Sasori..." Deidara said comfortingly, pressing his lover against him chest. "You're a great fiancé, and soon to be husband so I think you'll be a great parent too, hm."

"You'd say that no matter what." Sasori pouted against his partner's chest. "You expect too much from me." "I don't expect anything at all, hm." Deidara countered, "I love you so as long as you love me back that's enough for me. And our baby loves you too. You're her daddy so that's enough." "It makes me uncomfortable when you say that... I'm not a father, at least I don't feel like one so stop saying I am." Sasori said with irritation. The other boy sighed, he could tell his Danna was scared of this but he knew he'd never admit it. He poked the red head on the nose playfully. "Aww, are you jealous that I'm mommy, hm? I'm just joking, but I'm worried too. I'm just going to try my best and learn as I go, hm. You don't have to be a perfect parent, Danna so... don't worry about it so much." Deidara took Sasori's hand and put it over his belly.

"Nothing's going to change, we're just going to be together like this. It may or may not be a bit noisier but I think we can handle it, hm.' The blonde chuckled then and Sasori leaned up to kiss him. "I feel a bit better, thank you." The red head admitted, causing his fiancé to grin happily. "I'm glad, hm!" "Deidara..." He began, sinking down to lay against the blondes chest once again. "What were your parents like?" The puppet asked seemingly out of the blue, he couldn't shake the thought of his own past out of his mind and it was bugging him. Deidara paused before he chuckled nervously, "D-Danna... why do you want to know that?" Looking up at him briefly, Sasori wrapped his arms around him. He truly wondered what Deidara's childhood was like... They were getting married but he didn't even know all that much about the blondes previous life. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I was just curious is all."

It wasn't like Deidara knew anything about his past life either... It was strange to feel like this, but he felt he wanted the blonde to know, to know as much about him as possible and maybe help him like he'd always done before. "It's okay, Danna. I'll tell you, hm." Deidara announced, "There's not really much to say though, hm... My parents weren't around much at all so I practically had to raise myself... My dad left us when I was young and my mom wasn't much better. I think she blamed me for it or something... To call them parents is an over statement really, I don't even feel like I have any to be honest." He chuckled, to show the red head he -really- didn't care all that much, or maybe to prevent him from worrying. Sasori nodded, hugging his partner tighter. "I'm sorry to hear that." Deidara hugged him back, "It's okay, Danna. My heart belongs with you so I don't care about those people anymore, I never did to begin with, hmm." He said happily.

"How about you, Danna? What were your parents like, hm?" The blonde asked curiously, making the other flinch. Of course he would have to answer too... "They were amazing... But my time with them was short lived." Sasori said, hoping the vague explanation would be enough to keep Deidara off of his back. Deidara just nodded, he could tell there was a lot Sasori was holding back saying but he didn't want to pry. While he could care less about his own parents, the blonde could tell Sasori's had meant a lot to him at one point. "I love you." Deidara said comfortingly, causing the other boy to smile lightly. "I love you too."

"So, do you want to sleep now, or have more to say, hm?" The blonde asked with a smirk. Sasori chuckled, "Just one more thing... When do you want to have the wedding, before the baby is born or after?" He rubbed his partners belly lovingly while he waited for his answer. "Hmm..." Deidara put his finger to his lip, "Maybe after... I want her to be there for real and honestly carrying this around isn't easy, hmmm." The blonde put his hand over Sasori's still on his stomach. It had to be about 8 months now because his stomach was sticking out like a balloon. He didn't like leaving the base anymore and preferred staying in their room. Sasori was the the only one he felt comfortable being around nowadays but would still get the occasional visit from Konan or Tobi.

His Danna still had to go on missions and by now Deidara was used to being left out of them. He could come along but ended up staying in a hotel room the whole time Sasori was gone. It felt like all he was doing was waiting around and he just wanted to see his baby already. "You keep putting it off, I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me." Sasori pouted, only being half serious. He disliked the waiting but he understood why. "Of course not. I just want it to be perfect, hm." Deidara reassured, continuing to cuddle the other boy. It wasn't long after wards until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

A few weeks later:

It was another average night, Deidara sat around the hotel, flipping through TV channels absentmindedly while he waited for his Sasori no Danna to return from the mission. He plopped over to his side, having a feeling this was all too comfortable of a day... That something different might happen... He jolted up. Hopefully his Danna would come back! He would definitely, he would be back any moment! The blonde felt a few sharp pains in his back, it wasn't enough to phase him but it was irritating that the small cramps wouldn't go away.

Moving to now lay on his back, he petted his belly wondering when his baby would finally want to come out. Surely the small cramps couldn't have been that. His blue eyes widened in fear, she couldn't want to come out now, Danna wasn't even back yet. It was probably nothing... Or if it was, these were nothing he couldn't handle until Sasori made it back. Deidara cringed as the pains became sharper. "Danna, hurry up!" The boy whined as the pain became worse and worse, she wanted to get out... now! He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, it would be okay, right?

As much as he felt like it he refused to cry out in pain. He didn't want someone to come in, he didn't want anyones help except Danna's. They wouldn't know what to do anyway and would just annoy him further. "Please wait, just a moment longer, okay baby?" Deidara asked desperately, rubbing his belly soothingly but it just wouldn't let up. Maybe the sound of his voice provoked it further because the pain got worse then. It really was as impatient as his Danna. The pain was so bad he felt like he was going pass out but he stayed conscious, afraid of what might have happened if he drifted off.

Deidara continued to take deep breaths, trying to keep his mind off the pain in his lower body. It had to be one of the happiest moments of his life when Sasori walked in the door. "Danna! Help, please, I think she wants to come out now!" The blonde shouted, causing his fiances' mouth to fall open in shock. "I'm sorry I made you wait, are you okay, Deidara?" Sasori asked quietly, quickly going to his lovers side. "No, I'm in pain! Hurry up, Danna!" Deidara shouted, squirming on the couch. Nodding, the red head pulled something out from his cloak and jabbed the needle into Deidara's back. "It's for the pain." The puppet nin explained quietly, "Would you like me to put you to sleep for this, or?" He asked in a dull voice.

"It would be nice to get some compassion...hmm..." Deidara frowned, feeling more normal now that the pain was going away. "I'd rather not see myself be cut open though." Sasori just nodded, taking out another needle from his cloak. "Danna!" The blonde whined, his eyes tearing up as the other boy was about to jab him with the needle. Sasori hesitated, "Is everything okay, Deidara?" He asked unsurely and the upset blonde just shook his head. "I was waiting so long for this and now I'm scared... Once I wake up... I'll be expected to..." More tears streamed down his face and Sasori wiped them away with his thumb. "It's not like we can go back now, calm down."

"You calm down!" The blonde shouted. "I am calm." Sasori said quietly. Would it kill Sasori to show him a little kindness now?! What if didn't come out of this alive or something? "I love you, Danna." Deidara whined, reaching his hand out to hold Sasori's. "I love you too, Deidara." The other boy reassured and he just nodded, "Okay, do it, I'm ready now." "You'll be okay, there's no doubt about it." The red head said before he jabbed him with the needle, holding his partners hand comfortingly until he became fully unconscious.

After removing Deidara's shirt from him, he started the surgery. Sasori was used to cutting people open for his human puppets and he knew to be careful in both cases, especially with his Dei. It only took about 15 minutes cutting though the layers of skin until he found the baby and pulled it out. Sasori wasn't sure what to feel, it's life in his hands... It started screaming right off the bat, the noise unsettling to the puppet. He put it on Deidara's chest, his first priority to stitch him up again. All the while, the baby cried and screamed, squirming on the unconscious males chest. The puppet raised an eye to check on it every so often while he carefully sewed the incision shut. He felt bad to leave it there but he had fix up his fiancé before he could attend to it.

Once Deidara was all stitched up, Sasori performed some medical ninjutsu on him, almost healing the incision completely after a few minutes. He turned to the screaming newborn, wishing that Deidara had choosen to stay awake during the surgery... Now he would have to attempt to look after it until he woke up. He took the baby, figuring he should wash it off now and find it a towel to keep warm. He didn't want to think too far into what he was feeling now, more concentrated on getting it cleaned and warm. It continued screaming and crying the whole process. After wards, Sasori carried his fiancé into bed and laid down beside him with the -still- screaming baby in his arms. She wouldn't shut up either, just like Deidara, the puppet thought with amusement. It turned out Deidara was right about the baby being a girl, which he would probably gloat about later.

This constant crying was starting to get on his nerves. What could it even want? He gave it warmth... He couldn't really get it food without leaving Deidara alone and he didn't want to do that. Sasori rocked the baby gently in his arms, recalling other parents he had seen in his lifetime. It felt awkward to him but she had calmed down quite a bit, much to his relief. The little baby shifted in the towel, resting her head against him and falling asleep. Sasori didn't care much for children before but he thought she was really precious. She had his red hair and Deidara's blue eyes. He should probably think of a name for her too... Him and the blonde had never really discussed it.

He must've fallen asleep after that because next thing he knew the baby was crying again which woke him up. Sasori's eyes fluttered open and soon Deidara's did too. "Danna, I want to hold her!" His fiance whined and of course he couldn't refuse, especially if the blonde knew a way to make it stop screaming. "She's so cute, Sasori!" The bomber gushed, cradling the little one in his arms. "She looks just like you, hm!" As if hearing Deidara's voice was all she wanted, the baby quickly settled down and started making happy noises. "Do you think she knows who I am, hm?" The blonde turned to Sasori with worry and the he just nodded. "I'm sure she does. She probably recognizes your voice, she calmed down right when you spoke." He pointed out, shifting to rest his head on Deidara's shoulder, feeling left out. Sasori couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, he was used to Deidara giving -him- his affection.

"How are you feeling?" The red head asked curiously and the blonde put a hand to his stomach, almost completely forgetting about the surgery. He could feel a scar but other than that no pain at all. "I feel great, thanks to my master surgeon, hm!" Deidara said proudly and Sasori just smirked. "I guess I can say I've been inside of you in more ways than one." "Pervert, hm. Don't listen to him, baby." The blonde pouted, blocking the newborns ears. "I guess we should probably think of a name for her. Got any ideas?" He perked up then, thinking it through. "How about Eiko?" Sasori suggested. "That's cute. What's it mean?" "Eternal child." The red head replied and Deidara just frowned, "You would... I guess I don't mind if our baby is eternal though... So, let's go with that." Putting a finger to her tummy, the blonde tickled her. "Your name is Eiko now, how do you like that name, hm?" The baby grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. "I guess that means she likes it?" Sasori shrugged.

"You should go to sleep, Deidara." The red head said drowsily, clutching on to the other boys arm now as he was about to drift off again. "But I've waited so long to meet her, hm! I don't want to go to sleep now." He argued, holding the baby close as if the other boy would take her away. "I'll go out in the living room then if you want to sleep, okay?" Deidara offered, pulling the covers off of him and heading out the door. He wasn't mad, just wanted to spend all the time he could with his baby, especially now that she could actually be with him. "Okay." Sasori said softly, feeling a bit lonely but not wanting to say anything. He curled up in the bed, all the space just making it worse. He wouldn't complain though... He just missed Deidara was all... The puppet had been gone on a mission all day and had barely gotten to see him.

In the morning Sasori walked out to see Deidara feeding the baby with a bottle. He must have went out and bought it stuff because it was wearing footy pajamas now. The blonde turned his head back and his face instantly lit up. "Sasori no Danna, come here, hm!" Slowly making his way over, still groggy and half asleep, the red head joined his lover on the couch, plopping down and resting his head on Deidara's shoulder. He gazed at the baby, still getting used to its newly acquired presence. "Here, you should hold her Danna. You can feed her too if you want." The blonde said excitedly, Sasori just looking at him, questioning if it was really a good idea. He didn't know how to do this stuff.

Deidara handed him the infant, causing her to squirm and whine until she found her way into the other boys arms. He figured he could at least give it a try. Blushing slightly, the red head took the bottle from his fiancé, staring at it hesitantly before he forced it in the baby's mouth. Eiko's eyes watered up and soon she started bawling and swatted the unwanted bottle on the floor. Sasori looked up to Deidara unsurely, as if he'd just failed him. The blonde just gave him a nervous chuckle, "Don't worry, Danna, just try not to be so rough with her, okay?" The other boy just nodded gloomily, looking down at the crying child before passing her back to Deidara.

Rocking her in his arms gently, it wasn't long until the blonde got the baby to calm down. He knew this would be hard for Sasori but he hoped he'd be patient enough to give it a chance... Or maybe a couple of chances. But thinking about his Danna and being patient in the same thought just seemed crazy. Hopefully he'd know how much this meant to him though... "Do you want to try holding her again, Danna?" Deidara asked, Eiko now happy and giggling in his arms. Sasori just nodded and once he received her she instantly started crying again. He could tell the red head was getting frustrated as he passed her back to his fiancé and she instantly calmed down.

"I guess I scarred her for life..." Sasori said bitterly. He was trying his hardest here and it just wasn't working. What was that damned brats problem? He hadn't meant to hurt her and now she hated him. He told Deidara he couldn't do this... "No you didn't." The blonde defended. He took Sasori's hand comfortingly, scared he would just give up and leave. "Look, I know this isn't going to be easy for you but can you please be patient with her, Danna? If you care about me, you'd know how much that would mean to me." Deidara said, his tone begging. He squeezed Sasori's hand a bit tighter so he'd understand. Looking into the blondes eyes, seeing how serious he was, the puppet almost felt guilty. He nodded, "Okay, I'll try." He hoped Deidara knew this really wasn't going to be easy for him. He loved the blonde, he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt him but this love... and family... was difficult. "I just hope you know how difficult this is for me."

Deidara stared at him sympathetically, silently wondering if his love and devotion would even be enough to help his Danna... "I know, Danna. But... I love you so I'll be patient with you too, okay?" "Thank you." Sasori said before turning to the baby apologetically. "I'm sorry..." He admitted awkwardly, causing his fiancé to smile. "She forgives you, Danna." "No she doesn't. You're just saying that." Sasori said with slight irritation, going to take her from Deidara to find out if she -actually- did forgive him. "S-sasori, don't take it seriously if she cries again, she's only a baby, she doesn't understand, hm." The blonde said nervously as he handed Eiko over to his fiance. Please baby, don't cry, whatever you do, Deidara hoped. Thankfully enough she remained calm and even snuggled against him.

"That's so cute!" The blonde gushed, his eyes sparkling. Sasori made an amused sound, looking down at the baby and then back up at his fiancé. "Deidara, we're entitled to some time off in Akatsuki so I was thinking... now that she's born we could do just that. We could find a place to stay and raise her together for a little while." The suggestion almost took Deidara off guard, not expecting Sasori to ever take a break from missions. But he was glad it was something he wanted too! "Okay, it sounds good to me." He nodded enthusiastically, the movement of his hair peeking Eiko's attention as she grabbed a lock. Deidara whined in pain as she pulled down it, though she looked to be enjoying herself. "Oww! Let go! Let go!" The taller boy shouted, leaving Sasori just chuckling at him.

That same day, the red head found them a house to stay in. It was located in a larger village so nobody would notice them suddenly moving in. It was a decent sized place, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms. Deidara plopped down on the couch, holding Eiko in his arms. "Danna, you have a decision; take care of Eiko or make something to eat, hm?" The blonde asked, giving him a warm smile afterwards. Sasori wasn't sure which was worse... He didn't know how to do either things but he supposed looking after the baby would be easier, maybe. "I'll look after her." He decided, and not long afterwards Deidara handed her over. Watching Deidara enter the kitchen, Sasori took a seat at the table. Eiko was being oftly quiet, maybe was she was tired of crying 24/7?

The blonde opened up the fridge to find it full of food... like somebody else had already lived here before... Just how did Sasori acquire this house? "Danna, how did you get this place anyway?" He asked curiously, part of him worried. Sasori stared at him briefly, "I killed the previous owners." He admitted in a dull tone, no guilt or even sympathy about it. It was really the norm for them but somehow, around his baby, Deidara just felt so uneasy. The hands that had just slaughtered a family now held his precious Eiko. Unknowing of the little baby, she cooed happy to be held by her father. "You seem displeased?" Sasori asked in confusion, eyes still on Deidara as he went to fry up some ham. "It's nothing, hm." He reassured, "I guess I'm just a little afraid that our lifestyle will... be scary for her... and maybe mess her up. I kind of wanted to hide this stuff from her at first... But apparently you couldn't wait."

Sighing, Sasori looked down at the little baby in his arms, looking lovingly into her blue orbs. "Death is needed to survive in this world. Whether it's justified or not it will happen anyway." Deidara just nodded, concentration on the pan in front of him. "I know, Danna." He said softly, the thought of it around Eiko still bugging him. The smell of the meat filled the room and nothing else was said until the blonde dished up the finished meal. "Are you having some too?" He asked, knowing that recently Sasori preferred to stay in his human form. He would take on his puppet body during missions but around Deidara and the baby he wanted to be able to feel again. "Sure." Sasori agreed and Deidara gave them each a plateful. Eiko remained on the red heads lap as they began to eat, trying to reach for the fork as Sasori took a mouthful.

"Looks like she wants some, hm." Deidara chuckled, "Baby, you can't eat big people food yet." The blonde scolded in a childish tone. Sasori just smiled lightly, the baby talk kind of making him uncomfortable. It wasn't like she knew what they were saying. It was their first time acting as parents and the change would be a lot for Sasori to take in. "Deidara..." The red head began, "After we eat, can you put her to bed and then spend some time with me?" His tone was so longing, it almost stung Deidara's heart. "Of course, Danna." It seemed like forever since the two had spent time together. Even before the baby was born, she was technically still there with them in Dei's belly and Sasori was usually on solo missions.

After eating, Deidara cleared the dishes and put them in the sink. Eiko had already fallen asleep in Sasori's lap so it was just a matter of putting her somewhere safe for the night. He'd clean the dishes later since he figured him and Danna getting any alone time now would be sacred. "Where should we put her, hm? I'm afraid she'll fall if she sleeps on a bed by herself." Deidara said, his tone a bit worried and at a loss. "That'll be no problem." Sasori announced, heading further into the house with the blonde just following him. The puppet ninja stopped at a room that appeared to be a nursery and put the baby in the crib.

Deidara's eyes widened as he put two and two together. If Sasori had killed the previous owners and there was a nursery then... Sasori had... It hurt too much to think it through, to finish the thought... Sasori had killed another baby. Looking horrified now, the blonde backed up out of the room, ready to voice his anger but not wanting to scare Eiko. How could Sasori do something like this like it was completely okay? Killing people who could protect themselves was one thing but a baby? He thought of Eiko and anyone trying to hurt her and it made Deidara even madder.

When Sasori closed the door and looked to his fiancé, he could tell how mad he was. What was Deidara's problem? Was he going through hormone troubles again? "Danna, how could you kill a baby, hm?" Deidara asked in frustration, his eyes starting to water up to show how hurt he was. The red head looked at him, a stressed expression on his face. So that's what it was. "So what? Your explosions aren't exactly people friendly, I'm sure you've killed your fair share of infants too." He defended, still not seeing the big deal in it. Instead of just making his point, his statement had hurt the blonde more than he had thought. Deidara thought about how true that was... He had probably killed defenceless babies like his Eiko. Anyone who would hurt her, something so sweet and innocent, he would define as evil itself and yet he had probably done the same thing to other families...

"Deidara, get ahold of yourself!" Sasori shouted, shaking the blonde who now just stood in shock. "I'm sorry, Danna." Deidara admitted, "I just... I think about her and people hurting her so... I guess I got a bit sensitive about it, hmm..." His blue eyes looked down to the floor in shame and Sasori brought him into a gentle hug. "It's okay, Deidara. You can't worry about every baby in the world though, it'll drive you crazy. She's your baby and you protect her, others will do the same in their situation." Returning his embrace, Deidara nodded. "Okay, Sasori. You'll protect her too, right?" "Of course." Sasori reassured, holding his partner close.

The blonde feared he was getting a soft heart. None of this had bothered him before- this was a world where the strong survived and the weak died but now... with his baby in the world, weak and defenceless he somehow felt differently and less selfish. If he thought too far, about his own life and his own killings he might even fall apart at how hypocritical it was to feel this way. "Maybe I'm not suitable to be a parent, hmm..." The blonde admitted. "Deidara, you told me before to not worry about being a perfect parent." Sasori said quietly, which got the other boy thinking that maybe he was right. "This is our lifestyle. We can't just pretend we're some average family, this is no enviroment for a baby afterall- you knew this before we had her. It's going to be difficult so stop beating yourself up."

"Danna..." Deidara said in shock. "You're right, thank you." He hugged him back now and rested his head over his shoulder. "I love you, Danna." A smile fell on Sasori's lips as he hugged his fiancé tighter, happy the other boy wasn't upset with him anymore. "I love you too, now let's go lay down and spend some time together, okay?" The red head offered. "You just want to have sex, hmm." The bomber pouted, squinting his eyes with accusation. "What if I get pregnant again?" Sasori scoffed, "It was really a fluke you got pregnant once. Your insides aren't completely set up like a woman's so it's unlikely it'll happen again but... maybe if another baby is so good that it gets in- it deserves to be born."

"Hmm, okay. Or I could always be on top?" Deidara grinned and the other boy just shook his head. "Sorry, i'm seme." Leaning up slightly, Sasori gave his fiancé a quick kiss. Although short it was enough to get Deidara on his side and longing for more. "Hurry up, you know how much I hate waiting." He breathed seductively, smirking afterwards as Deidara headed off to the bedroom. The blonde laid down on his back, ready for the only person he would submit to- his Danna. Not wasting a second, Sasori got on top and locked lips, catching the other in a passionate kiss- or kisses. "D-Danna!" Deidara moaned when their lips parted, the red heads concentration on removing their clothes.

After removing their cloaks and Deidara's shirt, Sasori ran his finger over the blondes scar. "It healed okay." He commented causing the other to look down at it with embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess, hm..." Sasori's body was so beautiful and flawless and here he was a big scar across his stomach... He was envious. Deidara was glad he hadn't gained much weight though, being on constant missions had kept him fit enough that he looked almost the same as he did before he was pregnant. The red head leaned in to kiss him again, trailing lovingly down his neck and chest. It wasn't so bad, this attractive man was all his afterall and his soon to be husband. Moving his arms up to now caress his perfect Danna, Deidara could feel the other boy smirk against his stomach, his mouth getting dangerously close to his waist band.

The red head eased down Deidara's pants, leaving his erection out in the open. It was far from the first time Sasori had seen it but none the less the blondes cheeks couldn't help but tint pink. "D-danna!" He moaned as the boy licked up his shaft. "Shh, don't want to wake her up." Sasori gave a small chuckle before returning to what he was doing, massaging Deidara's balls with one hand while the other jerked the base. He leaned down once again to lick the tip of his penis, all three motions together causing Deidara to pant and whine in pleasure. Entangling his hands with his Danna's red locks, the blonde couldn't take it any longer, "Please suck it, Sasori no Danna..." He arched his back and threw his head against the pillow when Sasori obliged, taking his full length in his warm moist mouth.

"Please don't stop, Danna... It's amazing..." The bomber panted. They didn't want to have sex after he had gotten so pregnant so it had been -far- too long since he felt this sensation. The red head bobbed his head, no intention of stopping- until a noise from the other room caught his attention. Soon they both recognized what it was. Eiko had woken up and she was crying. Sighing, Sasori got up out of bed, tucking his arousal into his waist band and slipping his cloak back on. "I'll be right back, stay here." He commanded, the blonde just laying there, tormented and exposed. "Okay."

Deidara rolled to his side, pulling up his pants as he was going soft again, probably from the huge mood killer. He waited a few minutes and Sasori still hadn't come back. He could hear Eiko still screaming and crying from down stairs so the blonde figured he could go to help. Pulling his usual mesh and half shirt on, he made his way downstairs finding Sasori by the sound of the crying. "Deidara, you didn't have to get up." Sasori said, turning from the couch and trying to calm the infant in his arms. "It's okay, I couldn't just sit around while my poor baby was crying, hm." He plopped down on the couch then and Sasori handed her over. "I don't really know what she wants, I tried feeding her but she didn't want to." The red head admitted.

"What's wrong, baby?" Deidara said in his baby tone. "She can't talk yet, Deidara." Sasori sighed. "I know, but she's never going to learn if we don't talk to her, hm." He squinted his eyes, wondering why Danna had to be such a jerk to him sometimes. Eiko stopped crying suddenly and started making happy noises. "D'aww, she just wanted to see her mommy, hm!" The blonde gloated before his face turned to disgusted from the new smell. She had... pooped. Passing her over to Sasori, the red head moved to the edge of the couch, leaving Deidara with the smelly baby. "You're changing it." The puppet said, pinching his nose down with disgust.

"But Danna, you said to leave it to you, hm!" Deidara argued, trying to pass her over to him but he just wouldn't budge. "Yeah, before you came down. You're the mommy, isn't that your job?" The red head brought up and the other boy just frowned. "Whomever does it, can be on top, hm?" Deidara offered with a wink, knowing Sasori would never turn down being seme. Just shrugging, not seeming to care as much the other boy replied, "Fine, be on top then." "Danna, you weren't supposed to agree, hm!" He shouted, causing Eiko to start crying again.

Giving in, Deidara took the baby to the nursery room, laying her down on the changing table. He had convinced Sasori to watch so hopefully some time he could do it himself. After getting rid of the dirty diaper and having it replaced with a fresh one, Eiko had calmed down again. The blonde put her little pajamas on her and cradled the baby lovingly in his arms. "That was disgusting." Sasori commented, "I can't believe we'll have to do that every day. Maybe I'll stay in my puppet body more often." "Shut up, Danna. You'll make her feel bad, hm!" Deidara pouted, holding Eiko up to her daddy, who just grabbed onto his cloak and cooed happily. "See, she loves you and you just called her disgusting." "I didn't mean it like that." Sasori said, looking stressed.

"Danna, can she sleep in our bed with us, hm?" Deidara asked, almost whining. Sasori sighed, knowing he'd have to go without sex for the night if that happened. "Don't you want to finish what we started?" The blonde just peered down at Eiko's blue orbs, the same as his own. "But she was with me for so long I just feel cruel leaving her in a crib by herself." He argued and the other boy bit his lip with frustration, "Fine, I also don't like the thought of her by herself... but just tonight." Deidara's face lit up, as he followed his fiancé back up stairs. "Okay! We can cuddle!"

To be continued...

(AN: Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 9! Thanks to everyone again for following the story so far! I might end it in the next one but I'm not sure. I want Eiko to call Dei and Saso "mama" and "papa" because I'll die of the cuteness. *u* And also Sasori and Deidara have to FINALLY get married, so there's a good chance that will happen in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought, also anything you want to see happen, I'll be happy to think about suggestions. c: )


	10. Chapter 10- Marriage and wrap ups

The blonde walked through the temple, blushing slightly as all eyes were on him. They were getting married now, in the place where they first met. Deidara was wearing a white suit and Sasori a stunning black one. It felt a bit much to get so dressed up but they figured they'd only have this day once. The only audience was the rest of Akatsuki- out of the ones who would show anyway and their friend Masahiko- and Eiko of course! Deidara took Sasori's hand once he made it over to him, Tobi humming the "here comes the bride" song to make him even more uncomfortable.

"It isn't like you to be so shy, Deidara." Sasori commented and the bomber just nodded. "Yeah, just wearing these clothes and everyone exaggerating is making me uncomfortable." He shot a glance to Tobi who just cheered from the sidelines. "You better have something sweet to say to me, hm." Deidara squinted his eyes and the puppet nin just chuckled, "Of course. I told you I was the more artistic one." "Pffft, whatever, hm." The blonde said stubbornly. "Mine will be sure to make you cry." "That's not nice, brat." The other male teased. "I mean happy tears."

"Since I'm apparently going to be crying, I'll announce my vows first." Sasori announced to the small group, getting a pout from the blonde. Now if the red head didn't cry he would look like a complete fool! None the less Deidara listened intently, curious what Sasori would say about him. After taking the others hands in his own and squeezing them gently, he began to speak "I promise to encourage your compassion- because that's what makes you unique. You've never given up on me once, even though sometimes I may have deserved it. I may have briefly experienced parently love and I thought I'd never experience love again, never have another person care about me again but you're proof that thought is false." Deidara smiled lightly, feeling touched and happy already at his Danna's kind words. "I promise to nurture your dreams- because through them your soul shines." Sasori smirked then, "I dislike your art, but I'll always support you... I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is -nothing- we can't face together. I promise you eternal love and trust- for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you, I love you, Deidara." Sasori then slipped the wedding ring onto Dei's finger.

A few tears escaped out of the blondes eyes and he let himself fall against his lover, resting his head over his shoulder. "Oh Danna! I love you too!" Deidara sobbed. Sasori rubbed his back comfortingly, "Deidara, don't cry... Everyone's watching you." "I know... It was just really sweet of you, hm... But I'm okay." He backed away then and wiped his eyes, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Danna. It made me really happy to hear that. I didn't think of anything in advance, that's just how I am though. You're the most important person to me and I never imagined I'd ever fall in love like this. I promise to love and take care of both you and Eiko for the rest of my life. It was shocking at first, but I'm so glad I could have a baby with you." He turned to Eiko lovingly before back to his husband. "I'll even admit art is sometimes eternal, because I love you and I think our love is art too. I give you everything I have- My Danna, my husband, I love you."

Deidara almost wished Sasori were a bit taller, so he could hide against him and avoid all the stares he was getting now as he put the wedding band on his new husbands finger. The blonde blushed bright red as his Danna leaned up to kiss him, the last action to prove he was his husband. Maybe it were because he was so happy but kissing Sasori just felt so much better than usual. His lips were so soft and gentle, not wanting to take things too far in front of the audience. Deidara kissed him back, full of love and devotion. After the kiss broke, he fell against the puppeteer. "I now pronounce you partners for life!" Masahiko said cheerfully, walking over and handing them their baby. Deidara took her gently, kissing her forehead. "We love you very much, Eiko."

Once the crowd cleared out, Sasori and Deidara sat down by one of the statues in the temple. Holding Eiko in his arms still, the blonde rested his head on his husbands shoulder. There was a lot they left out from a usual wedding ceremony but they thought getting married on its own conflicted with them being S-class criminals. Still, they loved each other and had been looking forward to this day ever since Sasori popped the question at the beach that time. "You were so scared when you asked me to marry you, hm." The blonde chuckled, thinking fondly at the memory. Pouting, Sasori just turned his face away stubbornly. "Yeah? It's not like I ask people to marry me every day." "You better not." Deidara pinched the other boys cheek jokingly before leaning in to kiss him.

"I wonder if Eiko will grow up to think art is eternal or fleeting, hmm." The blonde said thoughtfully, pulling away from his husbands lips and looking down at the little baby. Her crimson red hair was starting to grow out more and she just got cuter and cuter by the day. "Deidara, we just got married, I don't want to argue with you already." Sasori said, crossing his arms. "It's not like that. While I hope she agrees with me I'm not going to force her." He admitted. "It's up to her what she decides to believe." "Yeah." The red head agreed. "Danna, can we take my clay bird home? It would make me happy, hmmm." Deidara begged and the other just scoffed, "Fine, but I'm on top when we get back." His lips formed to a smirk. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way, hm."

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blondes waist from the clay bird, not used to flying around himself- especially in his human form. It just meant if he were to fall... He clung on tighter to Deidara as the trees and buildings became smaller in the distance. Maybe he should have switched to his puppet body to make this less stressful. "You're holding on to me so tight, are you scared, Danna?" The blonde asked, seemingly amused by it. "Shut up, brat. I just don't fly often and you're so reckless I don't want you to get us killed." Sasori growled. "You don't have to get so mad, hm. It was just a simple question... I'll make sure you're safe, Danna." Deidara bragged. "Whatever." The red head said with irritation, "Just don't drop Eiko." The baby clung on tightly to her mommy but other than that she didn't even seem to notice the danger she was in.

The blonde made the bird go faster, his hair blowing back to whip Sasori in the face. "Isn't this fun, Danna, hm?" Deidara asked happily and the other boy just nodded, thinking of way more -funner- things he'd like to be doing... But it was their wedding night so he wanted Deidara to be happy too. It did warm his heart to see him all smiling like that though. "Are we almost there?" Sasori asked impatiently. "We should probably land away from the village to avoid attention." "I know, I know!" Deidara sighed childishly, making their landing in a forest nearby.

After making it in the house, the two put Eiko to bed and made their way to the bedroom. It didn't take long before their lips were locked and they were tugging at each others clothes. They had wanted this for so long. "D-danna!" Deidara whined when Sasori kissed down his neck, unbuttoning his suit to feel his chest. The sensation felt heavenly and he couldn't help but feel his arousal forming when the red head gave his nipples a quick pinch. He wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist as he took him over to the bed, climbing on top once he'd set Deidara down. "Sasori..." He moaned when his lover started kissing him over, removing the jacket and leaving him top bare.

Deidara reached for Sasori's jacket, tugging it off along with his shirt. The puppet nin went to remove his husbands pants, impatient at how long they were taking to get off. "I can't wait, Dei... Can we just skip to the real thing?" Sasori panted, rubbing his still concealed erection against the blondes. "Please take me now, Danna." Deidara begged, spreading his legs and wrapping them around the other boy. Without a moments hesitation, Sasori removed his own pants, placing his length against the others hole and pushing his way in. "I love you, Deidara..." He said quietly, making his way out and back in again, letting the blonde get used to him.

"I love you too, Sasori." Deidara replied, reaching out his arms and wrapping them around his husband's neck. Once his partner began to relax, Sasori's thrusts became quicker and soon the only sound to be heard was the wet slapping of skin and Deidara's panting. "Danna! Oh Danna! Please don't stop!" The blonde begged, pulling down tighter on his neck. "I'd be crazy to stop now." Sasori scoffed, the sound of his velvet voice further stimulating the bomber. "Kiss me!" Deidara ordered. Not being able to refuse, the red head leaned over and kissed his lips, still coming at him with full force from below. The puppeteer slipped his tongue into his lovers mouth, the double sensation of two muscles inside of the other boy almost driving him over the edge. Deidara kissed back eagerly, working himself closer, eager to have his partners penis as deep as possible.

"You're so good, Sasori no Danna..." The blonde panted, the small compliment enough to get the other boy to smirk. "Just for you, baby." He said seductively, kissing around Deidara's neck and jaw. The blonde closed his eyes briefly, enjoying his partners sweet touches. "Can I try something, Danna?" Deidara asked, "Don't worry, you're still seme. I just want to get in your lap." Obliging, Sasori pulled the other boy on his lap, thrusting upwards inside of him. His partner wrapped his arms around him and the red head did the same, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other as they burned for release. They'd never really tried other positions before- Sasori was usually always seme and Deidara always wanted to face him, feeling that doing it any other way wasn't passionate enough for him. "I'm gonna cum, Danna..." Deidara admitted. "Cum for me..." Sasori panted, feeling himself also close as well.

After a few more thrusts, the blonde came on their stomachs and Sasori soon released inside of him. When the mess was cleaned up, the two boys went under the covers and cuddled up. "It was amazing!" Deidara gushed, hugging his Danna as close as physically possible. "I agree." Sasori said quietly, getting squished against his husbands chest. "It's amazing we weren't interrupted." He added, thoughts on the infant that so often interrupted them to feed her or change her diaper. It was a huge mood kill having to change a dirty diaper but they loved their baby none the less. "Hmm... I miss my baby... Put your clothes on, I want to let her sleep with us." Groaning, the red head agreed, getting up to find his Akatsuki pants.

Once they were both dressed, Deidara went into Eiko's nursery, the red head following shortly behind. His eyes widened in fear and shock when he saw the crib gate was lowered and their baby was gone. "Danna! She's missing!" The blonde cried, shaking the tired red head until he fully understood what was going on. Deidara started trembling, "Not my baby! What if someone took her?" He held his hand up to his chest in fear, wondering what a stranger would do to his poor innocent Eiko.

"Calm down, Deidara... If someone got in they would've activated my door trap and got beheaded." Sasori explained calmly, making the blonde flinch. "What the hell, Danna? Why are you putting dangerous things around my baby?" "Precautions." He explained, leaving the nursery and looking around the house. "The crib was probably loose so the gate fell down, leaving her able to crawl somewhere. Just look around, she couldn't have gotten far." Deidara just pouted, feeling silly for jumping to conclusions... But still if she were crawling around she could have gotten hurt! "Eiko honey! Where are you, hm?" The blonde called around the house. Any other time she'd be bawling and now she was being quiet?

"Found her." Sasori said quietly, holding up the cooing baby to his husband. "Eiko!" Deidara exclaimed, taking her from him and snuggling her against his chest. He was so happy she was okay! "You scared me, please don't do that again, hm." He scolded while she just looked up at him innocently. "Well, that will be her last adventure for today because we're going to bed." The red head decided, getting ready to head back up stairs.

The three of them laid down with Eiko in the middle and a parent on either side. They were both the happiest they could be, now being officially married and having their family together. "Goodnight hubby!" Deidara exclaimed, leaning in to give the other a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight... and please don't call me hubby..." Sasori said with irritation. "Why not, hm? You're my husband now so why can't I call you hubby?" The blonde asked with confusion. Sighing, the puppet nin rolled over to lay on his back. "I'm an S-rank criminal, I'd rather not have a flamboyant nickname." "What about Danna?" "You can continue calling me Danna."

A couple of months later:

"Hmm, I don't know what's worse... Having her go on missions with us and being in danger all the time or having someone else take care of her and we'd rarely get to see her." Deidara thought over, sitting on the couch in their house and holding the now 3 month old in his arms. They would have to leave their comfortable life soon and return to missions and Akatsuki, but the question was what should they do with Eiko?

Sasori sighed, going over behind the couch and resting his chin on the blondes head. He knew how hard it was growing up without parents around but he also didn't like to think of her in constant danger. It wasn't like him and Deidara would -never- get to see her. "What do you think, Danna?" Deidara asked, peering down at the baby's blue orbs. "I don't know." The red head admitted, walking around the couch to now sit beside them. "Masahiko said she would look after her but I don't know... I want her to know I'm her mommy... If she's with someone else too long she might forget about me, hmm..." The blonde admitted sadly. "Deidara, she knows who you are." The puppeteer scoffed, amused that was one of the main reasons why Deidara didn't want to let someone else care for the baby.

"You can decide. I've lived without parents so I know how painful and lonely it is... But I also don't wish the danger we live in on her..." Sasori concluded, leaving the babys' fate in his husbands hands. Giving him an uneasy look, nervous to have such a decision all up to him, Deidara decided. "I want her to come with us, hm." The blonde blushed then, about to explain why his decision wasn't totally selfish. "I mean, she's going to figure out our live style eventually and I think we can protect her best." The red head smirked, leaning in to give the other boy a quick peck. "Okay then, she stays with us."

"Mhmm. Plus, that girl- Masahiko has a crush on my Danna so she might try to say she's Eiko's mommy to steal you away, hm!" Deidara said with a pout, causing Sasori to scoff again. "Really? She has a crush on me?" The puppet asked surprised. Just nodding, the blonde answered him. "Mhmm. You really didn't notice?" "I didn't. But either way, you're Eiko's mom and you're -my- husband." He reassured and Deidara couldn't help but smile. "Yes I am, hm!"

Shifting on the couch, he rested his head on his Danna's lap, letting the baby lay across his chest. Sasori smiled at the contact, moving Dei's bangs out of his face to reveal his closed eye. "Why do you keep your left eye closed anyway?" The blonde smirked, happy to have something that piqued his husbands interests. "You just noticed that now, hm?" "I don't know..." The other boy said irritated, "Just tell me." "I'm training my left eye to counter genjutsu. I don't fall for the same trick twice, you know?" Smirking, Sasori leaned down to kiss his forehead, causing the bomber to blush slightly. "I know."

"Erm Danna..." Deidara began, avoiding the red heads gaze. "Do you think everyone thinks I'm a weakling now? You know... for having a baby." He looked down to Eiko who had fallen asleep on his chest. "They probably do." Sasori said dully, causing the other to frown. "You didn't have to sugar coat it, asshole, hm." Deidara huffed, getting back up to sit again, the other just staring at him with curiosity. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not a weakling! I guess you could say I'm a bit happy we can go on missions again." The red head smirked, "I never said you were a weakling, I was simply guessing what the others felt about it." Deidara smiled with confidence, "Good because nobody is a match for this artistic duo, hm!" Sasori chuckled lightly, "Agreed. What's gotten into you anyway?"

"I guess I'm just tired of worrying all the time, hm. We're both s-class ninja's working for a criminal organization- we shouldn't have to feel worried!" Deidara said, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders simply from this mindset. The other just scoffed. "While your positivity is a nice change, I don't want to get too self confident and you shouldn't either. It's important not to get cocky and let your guard down." Sasori explained."I guess so, Mr. Worry-wart." The blonde pouted, looking down lovingly at their little baby. He peered up then, looking oddly excited. "We should stop worrying and do something fun today." Sasori smirked. "Does it involve me and you in the bedroom?" "No!" Deidara frowned, "Is that all you care about, hm?" "I care about you." The read head defended, leaning over to kiss his husbands cheek.

Putting a hand up to where he kissed him, the bomber blushed slightly and frowned. "Whatever, hm." He brightened up as an idea popped in his head. "You should read to Eiko, hm! I got her some books awhile ago. I mean she can't really understand yet but it's good for learning and bonding." Deidara mentioned excitedly. "And it would make me happy." He added, assuming that would make a big difference in Sasori's decision. The puppet ninja gave an uneasy look, "I suppose I could try." "Good! And you have to make different voices for all the characters and make animal noises when appropriate." Once he brought up that part, Sasori dead panned. "No." "Come on, Danna!" The bomber begged, just for him to shake his head in refusal.

"Fine, hm. I was kidding mostly anyway but you can just read normally is fine." Deidara pouted, getting up to go to their bedroom with Eiko still cradled in his arms. The baby cooed and grabbed for his hair as usual, pulling down on it and causing him to grunt in pain. After walking to the bedroom, the three laid down with a hardcover book in front of them. Sasori wasn't sure what he was going to be reading but he sure it was probably stupid. It seemed to be about a cat and a dog. He cleared his throat, signalling he was ready start and if there were any objections they better hurry up and say.

Deidara listened happily as Sasori read to their baby. Even though the puppet master wasn't particularly thrilled, it was sweet of him to agree and he was sure Eiko would enjoy it. It would seem being a parent wasn't so foreign to Sasori as he thought and he actually made a pretty good father- besides being an s-class criminal on the side of course. "Heh, imagine what some of your opponents would think seeing you like this." The blonde chuckled at the thought of how back and forth their lives were. Happy family moment and then criminals the next. "I guess I'm full of surprises." Sasori shot his husband a quick smirk before returning to the book. Eiko was getting a bit tired so she didn't mind stopping for a second. The baby grabbed a hold of the fabric of Sasori's sleeve, laying her head against him before closing her eyes to sleep. Usually she would be more fond of the blonde but it seemed she choose Danna for tonight.

"That's so sweet!" Deidara gushed, cuddling up to Sasori as well. All this time they'd spent together as a family had made him so happy. Soon this life would come to an end though and they'd be out on the road again with constant missions... It would be okay, he believed him and Sasori had what it took to protect baby Eiko. They would all be okay as long as they had each other. "I love you both so much, hm!" The blonde said happily. "I love you too." Sasori replied.

The End! ... For now?~

(AN: Thanks everyone whose read this story and kept up with it all this time! Also new readers, thank you too! I'm sad to call it an end, I hate endings so much ksdjfksjdfksdf. But I figured I had to end it somewhere. ;P Least it's a happy ending. But yeah, I'm thinking of making a sequel to this when Eiko gets a bit older (Only like a couple years) so we can figure out which parents art she agrees with haha and maybe more things will happen too. Let me know what you think of the sequel idea, the more people who want it means the more motivated I will be to write it. XD

Also, I'm like so in the writing mood but I have no ideas myself... I keep starting all these stories I think will go somewheres and it just ends up with a few pages and then I'm stumped. I'm gonna be taking SasoDei requests for stories, one shot or on going story just shoot an idea and I'd be happy to write something up for you. It doesn't even have to be a super detailed idea, just anything to get my mind working and I'll most likely think of something.)


End file.
